Everything Changes
by Ulquishinee
Summary: It was her last year at Hogwarts and Hermione thought her life was perfect. Her happiness ended when she caught Ron cheating on her. What happens when a certain someone wants to help her forget Ron? Dramione/Chapter 26 is up!
1. The Discovery

**Chapter 1**

Hermione was sitting in the train compartment, looking out the window. The weather was nice and sunny, and she couldn't help but smile. Her life was perfect. The war was over. This was her last year at Hogwarts and she was just so excited. Just this morning she received an owl that informed her, that she will be the new Head girl. She didn't know who the new Head boy would be, but right know she didn't want to think about it. She and Ron had been going out since summer, and she thought he was the best boyfriend ever. He was sweet and understanding to her.

The door to the compartment opened, and in steped Harry and Ginny, holding hands. They had been going out too, and Hermione was so happy for them. She had thought that Ron will be there with them but he wasn't. That fact puzzled her.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny," she greeted, giving both of them big hugs. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh hi Mione," they both greeted her back. "We don't know he wasn't with us, but his propably going to be here later," they both explained. They had been surprised, that Ron wasn't here already, but they just shrugged and sat on the compartments bench.

"Oh I almost forgot, I'm the new Head girl," Hermione said excitedly.

"That's brilliant Mione," Harry said, giving her another hug.

"Yeah, that's great. Do you know who the new Head boy will be?" asked Ginny, joining Harry in the hug he was giving Hermione.

"I don't know, but the letter I received, said I will meet him on the train at the prefects meeting," she said all that while in the bone crushing hug.

"Anyway, I should propably head over there. The prefect meeting is starting in forty minutes," she said, as she looked at her clock, that told her it was twenty minutes past four, and the meeting starts at five.

"Okay Mione, I guess we'll see you later then," Ginny said and gave her a big hug, and so did Harry.

"Yeah"

OoO

Hermione was walking through the long train to get to the front compartment, when something caught her eye. There was a week light in one of the compartments, not too far from her. When she got closer she heard low moans. They weren't from pain, just the opposite. Someone was having sex in there, and it was her duty, as the Head girl, to put a stop to it.

She opened the compartments door and gasped at the sight. There on the floor lay Lavender and Ron, both completely naked, and Ron was between Lavender's spread legs.

Hermione's whole world went crashing down at the sight. "You bastard," she whispered.

Ron was shocked to see Hermione standing in the doorway, he quickly got of Lavender, and she covered her nudity while he did the same. "Mione I-" He didn't get to finish because Hermione punched him in the face.

"How could you?" she nearly screamed but contained herself.

Ron snaped out of it and looked at Hermione. She had a destructive look in her eyes, and he shivered.

"Mione I can explain everything I-" She cut him off again.

"What is there to be explained? I think I saw everything, so your input is not necessary," she turned away and was about to leave when Ron grabed her arm.

"No, wait Mione. You have to listen an-" Ron fell back on his back, as he received another hard punch from Hermione.

"Don't touch me." Her eyes were almost burning with anger. "If you ever touch me again, I don't know what I'll do to you." She turned and ran, not looking back, tears streaming down her cheeks.

OoO

Draco was on his way to the prefects meeting. This morning he had received an owl, informing him that he was the new Head boy. He didn't know who the new head Girl was but he reasoned that he will soon find out.

He saw Hermione running in his direction, through the corridor, in a mad rush. She wasn't looking where she was running, and he was almost in a daze from the sight of her and didn't move out of the way, and Hermione ran straight into him. They both fell on the floor, Hermione on top of Draco.

"Hey there Granger, you should watch were your running," Draco said in a more playful tone then he expected.

Silence…

"Granger, what's wrong?" Draco asked, actually sounding concerned.

Hermione didn't want look at him, she didn't want him to see her tears but his tone made her head snap up, and all she could do is stare at him with wide eyes.

Draco could see the tears on her face, and something inside of him snaped. He couldn't explain it, but he had the sudden urge to wipe them off her beautiful face.

More tears ran down her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them. She threw her arms around Draco's neck and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, everything is going to be okay," he whispered in her ear, as he embraced the sobbing girl, and let her cry against his chest. After about ten minutes Hermione stopped crying, and Draco handed her a handkerchief.

"What's wrong Granger?" he asked again.

Hermione finaly found her Griffindor courage to speak. "I caught Ron and Lavender together…" She stopped herself there, and looked at the floor.

"What? I thought you were together?" Draco sounded a bit enraged but didn't understand the sudden urge to go and break the Weasel's nose.

"I thought so too... but when I was on my way to the prefects meeting... I saw a light ...and then sound's... and...And-" She couldn't finish the sentence, but Draco understood what she wanted to say.

"Do you want me to go and break his nose?" Draco asked. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes, and Draco understood his error, but he figured what the heck.

She was shocked to see Draco like this. He was being nice to her. After some seconds of looking into his grey eyes that were filled with sincerity, she gave him a weak smile. "Thank you but I'm pretty much certain that I already broke his nose."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, you do have a mean punch," he joked.

"Really?" she asked playfully with a warm smile, and it surprised her how fast Draco managed to get her to smile. That didn't make sense, just last year he had been her enemie. Actually, they had been enemies ever since first year, he had called her a 'Mudblood', and she had hated him for that, but know here they were, talking to each other like some old friends would do.

"Yeah, in third year you broke my nose," he answered, poking her playfully in the side.

"Really, I did? I guess I'm sorry then." She poked him back. They both laughed.

"Hey wait, did you say you were going to the prefects meeting?" asked Draco, remembering she had said something about that.

Hermione looked at her clock, and it was ten minutes to five, the prefects meeting starts in ten minutes. "Yeah, I was going there until I saw, well I guess you know what I saw." He nodded.

"It's a coincidence because I was on my way to the prefects meeting as well," he said smiling; he had a feeling that Hermione was the new Head girl. He wouldn't be surprised.

"You were? Wait; are you the new Head boy?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, and I guess your the new Head girl?" Hermione just nodded her head. Draco continued. "I'm not surprised, and besides, you deserved it."

"Um thank you Malfoy," Hermione said smiling at him.

"What time is it?" Draco asked, suddenly remembering that they should head over there.

"Gosh! Five minutes to five. Everyone's propably already there, we got to go." Hermione, in the rush to get to the prefects meating, grabed Draco's arm, and started to pull him down the corridor with her.

OoO

When the meeting ended, everyone started to walk out of the Head compartment, except for Draco and Hermione. Hermione watched them leave, and let out a sigh. What a day. She didn't know what to do now. It was clear that her relationship with Ron was over.

"Hey Granger, what are you thinking about?" Draco asked as he leaned against the door.

Hermione looked up at Draco. He had changed a lot. He hadn't insulted her, not once today and he hadn't even said anything mean about her friends. Well, he had wanted to break Ron's nose, but she wouldn't have any problems with that. He hadn't changed much in looks. His eyes were the same stormy grey she remembered, and his hair was still platinum blond but wasn't so slicked back as it used to be. Now it just hung loosly, and she had to admit he looked much more handsome that way.

"I was just thinking how lousy this day was." Hermione sat down on the only bench that was in the compartment and looked out the window. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad." Draco sat down and poked her in the side. She smiled at him.

"Okay, maybe not," she admitted. Draco laughed and Hermione smiled. She had never heard Draco laugh or seen him smile genuinely before, and she found herself liking it. Hermione yawned, and Draco noticed it. "You're tired, you should rest." Hermione nodded and proped her head on his shoulder, she fell asleep instantly.

Draco stroked her hair gently, as he let her sleep against him. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He had hated Hermione the first three years at Hogwarts, but he guessed it all ended in the fourth year, more precisely the Yule ball.

At first, he had thought that the ball was just waste of his time, plus he was dragged there by Pansy. He didn't like Pansy, he never did, but since she was his best friend Blaise's friend, he tolerated her as much as he could. He had gone to the ball and was bored out of his mind, and Pansy had been so irritating, but then he had seen Hermione coming down the stairs.

She looked so beautiful in her long crimson red dress, her hair wasn't as bushy as it used to be, and she was wearing make-up. In that moment he envied Victor Krum. She looked like a princess and he wanted to be her Prince. After the Yule ball, he had thought that Granger would go back to normal, and be the same bushy haired know it all, but it didn't happen. She became even more beautiful.

And now, he was positive, that she broke up with the Weasel. Does this mean he has a chance with her, he didn't know. He really hoped so.

A lot of people wouldn't believe it, but he had changed a lot, Draco could feel it himself. His dad had wanted for him to be a Death eater, which he had no choice back in sixth year, but he had never wanted to be one. He didn't want to be like his father, who had killed a lot of innocent people and he didn't even care about the blood purity anymore. Right know he just wanted to live a normal life.

He looked down at Hermione, her face peaceful as she slept against his shoulder. He thought about it, and couldn't understand why the Weasel would want to cheat someone like Hermione. She was beautiful, smart and witty. That Lavender girl was just a common whore. It angered him, that the Weasel would do something like that to Hermione.

He put his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him; he kissed her temple and buried his face in her hair. He swore to himself, that he will not let the Weasel hurt Hermione ever again. He soon fell asleep, still holding Hermione.

To be continued...

**A/N: Reviews are highly appreciated! So Please Review!**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	2. In Pieces

**Chapter 2**

Hermione awakened to be met by a pair of big, grey and beautiful eyes. It was like a dream, from her point of view. She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath, it had to be a dream, she thought. But it felt so real, she could feel his breathing from the rise and fall of his chest, she could smell his minty breath on her face. She opened her eyes again, and he smiled. She couldn't help it and smiled back.

"Hey Malfoy," she said as she yawned softly and sat up. She blushed when she realised, she was sitting in Draco's lap.

"Hey Granger, sleep well?" he smirked at Hermione's flustered face.

"Yeah," she answered and got of Draco's lap, feeling a bit embarrassed. It wasn't that she didn't like it but it felt so unreal to be in Draco's arms, like a dream she could wake up any moment. "How long was I asleep?" she asked as she looked away from Draco, to hide her flushed face.

"I actually don't know, I was awake just minutes before you," he said with a chuckle at her expression of bewilderment. "Don't worry Granger were still not at Hogwarts yet."

"Okay and I may ask?" She paused, contemplating weather to ask him or not. "How did I end up in your lap?"

"Well, you looked kind of uncomfortable, so I decided to put you in a more comfortable position."

Hermione could only stare at him after he said that. Draco Malfoy caring about her comfort, this was something new. She had always thought that his selfish bastard, but now she started to rethink that thought. She looked out the window and she could see that they were close to Hogwarts. She sat down besides Draco again, and they started a small talk. They talked about what they did in summer, about their previous years in Hogwarts.

Draco was a good listener, and she could even talk to him about things that Harry and Ron didn't understand. He was trully intelligent, and she was surprised she didn't notice it until now. Ron opened the compartment door and peeked in. He needed to set things right with Hermione. It was true that he had a secret relationship with Lavender, but that was only because Hermione didn't want to get intimate with him.

He saw Hermione and Draco talking to each other so freely, that he thought they were some kind of doubles. He cleared his throat.

"Mione, can I talk to you?" he asked in a low voice as he closed the compartments door.

Hermione jumped as she heard his voice, the memories came rushing back in her mind. She was about to tell Ron to get out and leave her alone, when Draco got up and stood in front of her, as if shielding her from Ron as he spoke.

"Get out of here Weasel. Hermione doesn't want to talk to you," he practically snapped, his voice softening only on the 'Hermione' part and it made her heart skiped a beat, as she heard Draco speak her name for the first time. He had never called her 'Hermione', it usually was 'Mudblood' or 'Granger', but he hadn't used the word 'Mudblood' in a whole year, and he had been so nice these past hours. She watched as Ron's face contorted in anger.

"What? Get out of the way, you ferret. I want to talk to my girlfriend."

"Ex," Hermione murmured looking down at the floor, not wanting to look at Ron.

"What? You're breaking up with me?" Ron was now screaming, not caring that the whole train could hear him.

"Yes," Hermione said simply. Ron looked at her in disbelief. He tried to get to Hermione, but Draco stopped him.

"I don't think so, Weasel boy." Ron tried to punch Draco, but he effectively caught his arm and squeezed it tightly. Ron yelped in pain and Draco let go of his hand. Ron steped back a little and looked at Hermione questioningly. "Hermione why are you with the ferret?"

"Don't call him that." Ron was taken aback, and Draco just smirked. "And if you would of been at the compartment with me, Ginny and Harry, then you would of found out that I am the new Head girl," she answered matter of factly.

"Okay, but what does that has to do with the ferret over here?" Hermione gritted her teeth, she just knew he used the nickname on purpose, but she couldn't comprehend why it made her so mad.

"It has everything to do with Draco." She used his name on purpose to annoy Ron, plus she really liked how it sounded when it rolled of her tongue. Draco, too, enjoyed hearing his name coming from her lips. "Because his the new Head boy," she finished.

"So what that the ferret is the new Head boy, you don't have to get all friendly with him. I mean seriously, when did he become Draco to you?" Ron took another step back, noticing Hermione clenching her fists, at her sides.

Hermione was about to explode from the rage she felt, when Draco took her hand and rubbed it soothingly. It felt so relaxing, that she forgot that Ron was in the room. She turned her head to look at Draco and smiled. He smiled back. Their relaxing moment wasn't long because Ron interrupted it.

"What the hell?" Ron grabed Draco's shirt and yanked him away from Hermione. "Don't touch my Mione, you filthy ferret!" he screamed again. He grabed Hermione roughly by her arm and was about to drag her away, when Draco punched him hard, sending him falling back. He fell on the floor, clutching his nose. "You bastard," he screamed his blood all over his face and hands.

"Get out Weasel," Draco growled and lifted Ron up by his collar and threw him out the compartments door and closed it. Ron fell on one of the sixth years, who had been eavesdroping.

Hermione looked at the situation with wide eyes. She was really glad that Draco was here with her because, she didn't know what would of happened if he wasn't. She felt the tears stinging her eyes. She threw her arms around him, the moment he turned back to look at her; she hugged him tightly and started sobbing.

"Hermione, its okay," he whispered lifting her up in his arms and sat down on the bench, cradling the upset witch. He looked out the window and noticed that they were finaly at Hogsmeade, which meant they were not far from Hogwarts now. "Look Hermione were at Hogsmeade."

She looked up with tearful eyes and saw that he wasn't lying. She wanted to move but Draco didn't let go of her and still hugged her tightly against his chest.

"Draco, we should propably go," she said kind of awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed but still held her, not showing any signs that he wanted let her go.

"Um Draco, could you let go because we really need to go?" She giggled when Draco tickled her sides.

"As you wish miss," he said in a mock chivalrous voice. He got up with Hermione in his arms and spinned her before setting her on the ground.

"Oh I almost forgot. All my stuff is with Harry and Ginny, so I should propably head over there," she exclaimed.

"Okay, then I'll see you at our dorm," Draco said, and Hermione could feel butterfly's in her stomach.

"Thank you," she said genuinely smiling.

"For what?" he asked a bit taken aback.

"Everything, anyway, I'll see you later then." She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out the compartment to find Harry and Ginny.

Draco stood there in a daze for about a minute, then grabed his suitcase and left the compartment.

OoO

"Mione where were you?" Ginny asked, as she saw Hermione walking in through the door. "Good thing we waited." She saw the look on Hermione's face. "What's wrong?" She elbowed Harry and he too took note of Hermione's sad expression. "Yeah Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked too.

"Did you see Ron?" Hermione sat down in between Harry and Ginny.

"No," they both said in unison with confused expressions now.

"Well…I wouldn't be surprised because I broke his nose…and it's better you don't know what Draco did to him…" she trailed off in her explanation.

"What? Why would you break his nose?" Ginny asked rather loudly.

"And what Malfoy has to do with this?" Harry asked holding Ginny's hand, to calm her.

"I-I...caught him having sex with someone else…and I punched him…and then he came to the Heads compartment...and Draco defended me…" she said with big pauses in her sentence.

"He cheated on you?" Ginny asked disbelievingly. "Who was he with when you found him?" Harry asked.

"With Lavender Brown," she murmured and then started to cry again and Harry and Ginny embraced her.

"It's Okay Mione, we will get him to his senses and he will come crawling back to you." Ginny tried to reassure her.

Hermione pulled away from her and wiped her eyes. "I don't want to be with Ron anymore." She didn't know if it was something to do with Draco but she didn't want to be with Ron anymore.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ginny asked with a confounded expression.

"Because I just know that he will be unfaithful again." Hermione started pacing the train compartment. "Well…think about it Ginny. If he cared about me, then he wouldn't do that to me…but believe me it didn't look like he regreted it when he was sleeping with Lavender…"

"Hey wait Mione," Harry interrupted her speech. "You said Malfoy defended you. Plus you used his name. What's up with that?" he said with a hint of disgust in his voice. "Yeah Mione, explain," Ginny exclaimed joining Harry in interrogating Hermione.

"Well…after I caught Ron with Lavender, I ran into him in the corridor…and guys you should really see him, he has really changed…he didn't call me 'Mudblood'...and he comforted me when I told him that I caught Ron cheating…and all on top of that is the fact, that he is the new Head boy." When she said all this, she took on almost a dreamy expression, and Harry and Ginny Just looked at her, no word spoken until Harry cleared his throat.

"Okay Mione I think I understand you now, and I will not push you. Besides, Ron's such an asshole I wouldn't forgive him if I were you." Harry smiled and looked at Ginny, who was considering something.

"Yeah Mione, we totally got your back." The three of them hugged for a moment and left the compartment to head to Hogwarts.

To be continued...

**A/N: Please Review and to those who reviewed the first Chapter and continues to read Thank you for your Reviews, and I hope to hear more of your thoughts!**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	3. Slyfendor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowlings.

**A/N: I totally forgot about the Disclaimer in the previous chapters but not this time.**

**Okey, so here's chapter 3! ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

The sun was setting in the sky, as students began to head to the great hall to have dinner. All students were chating among themselves, as the door to the great hall opened, and in steped professor Mcgonnagal, first years following behind her. Professor Dumbledore warned them about the dark forest being strictly forbiden, and then they were sorted into the four houses. After that, the tables filled with food and everyone started to eat.

Hermione was sitting next to Ginny as they ate. Harry sat next to Ron, and Ron acted as if nothing had happened. He was eating like a complete slob, his face covered with bits of meat and gravy, and Hermione had to think what had she ever seen in him.

"Hey Mione, could you pass the salt?" Ron asked his smile making Hermione sick. How could he just sleep with another girl, be caught and then act as if he was forgiven. She gritted her teeth together to stop herself from yelling.

Ginny saw it, and shot Ron an icy glare, but he just ignored it. "Get it yourself Ron," Ginny said in an annoyed voice.

Ron had a feeling that Ginny is going to interrogate him; he would have been a fool if he thought that Hermione will forget about what he did with Lavender and keep her mouth shut. He could also feel that Harry knew too, but he was sure that he would forgive him, as for Hermione, he will treat her like they were still best friends. He was quite sure that Hermione would realise her mistake and come back to him on her knees, begging for him to take her back.

After that they fell silent again.

Hermione spoted Draco sitting at the Slytherin, and smiled. He was talking to Blaise Zabini, both laughing. He looked so full of life; last year he had been so lifeless as if there wasn't anything to live for but now he was practically glowing.

She saw Pansy trying to flirt with Draco, and that sent a twinge of jealousy through her. She wanted so bad to go there and strangle that bitch, but she didn't have to because, Draco had shoved her away from him, a scowl on his beautiful face. She smirked inwardly.

Draco sat with Blaise, talking about summer and Quidditch. Pansy was trying to get his attention, but he ignored her or shoved her away when necessary. He looked at the Gryffindor table, and was met by a pair of warm, brown eyes and a beautiful smile. He smiled back, not caring what others might think of him.

"Hey dude, what are you smiling at?" Blaise asked, Draco didn't respond. Then he followed his line of sight and saw Granger. "Draco, are you smiling at Granger?" he asked in disbelief.

"And what if I am?" Draco asked, still looking at Hermione. That caused Blaise's eyes to widen.

Pansy, sticking her nose where she shouldn't, heard that, and almost fainted. This year Draco was different, and not in a good way. Gone was his Slytherin attitude, and now he was acting as if he was anything but Slytherin; and now associating with Mudbloods that was the last straw.

"Drakkie, you didn't mean that did you? She's just a filthy Mudblood," She laughed evilly. Draco wanted to break her neck and throw her off a cliff, for calling his Hermione like that. Blaise saw Draco fuming, and held him back. Pansy continued, not noticing the angry look that was on Draco's face.

"I even heard that Weasel was fucking another girl, while he was going out with her. Even he must have felt disgusted by the thought of touching a filthy Mudblood like h-" The rest of the words where cut of, as Draco was holding her by her neck.

"Don't ever call her like that ever again." His hold on her neck loosened a bit but he continued. "If I ever hear you calling her like that ever again, you will pay. You can count on that." He released her, and she coughed clutching her neck. "Did I make myself clear?" Pansy looked up at him, and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Y-yes," she stammered, and quickly left the table, excusing herself.

"Hey Draco," Blaise asked carefully. "Is there something going on between you and Granger?"

"I don't think that this is the right place to talk about it." Draco started to eat again. Blaise wanted to object, but decided not to. He was sure that when Draco would be ready, he would tell him.

Hermione wondered what just had happened there. Draco had looked like he was ready to kill, and he had held Pansy by her neck forcefully. Thankfully the professors hadn't seen it, and Draco wouldn't be in trouble, but still. What had she said to anger Draco so much? She catched his eyes again, and saw the coldness that had been there a minute ago, replaced by warmth again. He smiled again, and she couldn't wait to talk to him again.

"Mione, did you see that?" Ginny was pointing to the direction Pansy went. "What do you think happened to her?"

Hermione just shrugged."Well, I saw Draco almost strangling her. Maybe that's the reason."

"He was strangling her? Well that's odd. I thought she was one of his whores," Ginny said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah he was. He was lucky the professors didn't see it or he would be in trouble." Ginny smirked at her and she blushed. She suddenly realised. "What do you mean one of his whores?"

"Well I don't know if it's true. I have heard Pansy bragging to other girls that she has slept with him. But that's all I've heard."

Hermione lost her appetite and just stared at her food. Well this wasn't something she wanted to hear, but she figured that Draco was a typical guy, who would use the opportunity when it practically jumps at him like Pansy does.

Ginny understood her mistake and frowned. She shouldn't have said that, it was now obvious that Hermione was crushing on Malfoy and here she goes and tells her what kind of gossip she has heard about him.

"Listen Mione, don't take me seriously, Pansy could bee lying."

"Hey don't worry Ginny," Hermione reassured.

"Okay, if you say so," Ginny said hesitantly.

OoO

The dinner ended, and the students started to leave the great hall. Hermione stayed since she was the Head girl, and she needed to know where the head dorm was.

"Good night Mione." Harry and Ginny hugged her and Ron just waved, she waved back not wanting to ignore him. He was one of her best friends after all, and she figured they could still bee friends, even though Ron had been a total asshole.

"Good night guys," she called after them. She waved at them again as they exited the door. She turned around, and was met by Draco standing in front of her. She smiled seeing him

"Hey Draco, did you have a good evening?"

"Fine I guess, you?"

"It was fine."

There was silence between them, until Hermione spoke again. "So, Draco, I don't want to get my nose where it doesn't belong, but I was just wondering, what happened back there at the Slytherin table? Pansy left in quite a hurry."

"Oh you saw that did you?" he asked and then paused, not sure weather to tell her the truth or a lie. In the end, he chose to tell her the truth. "Well…She was annoying me all night, and when she saw me looking at you and smiling…she called you a…a…Mudblood…" The word felt like poison in his mouth. "…and I just lost it when she said why the Weasel was with that Lavender Brown," he said her name with disgust.

"Hey don't worry Draco. It's okay. I don't care what she thinks of me." She beamed at Draco, and he felt like all the warmth and compassion was displayed in that smile.

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," they heard their names called, and looked around and found McGonnagal at the door, professor Snape besides her.

"Follow us; we will take you to the head dormitories." They walked away, and they had no other option but to follow.

OoO

The walk wasn't very long, and they soon were met by a large painting. In the painting there was a big lion with scarlet red mane, golden eyes and big sharp teeth and talons. Around its neck there was a snake. The snake was silver with big emerald green eyes. The paintings obviously represent the union of the houses, because the snake and the lion were like one entity.

"I hope you two will have a nice evening," McGonnagal said, as she walked off. "The password is Slyfendor," Snape said and left as well.

"Slyfendor," they said in unison, and the door opened.

They walked in and gasped in surprise. The common room was so beautiful. There was a large fireplace in the center of the back wall, with a painting of Hogwarts on top of it. In front of the fire place there was a red love seat with matching chairs, a mahogany coffee table in the middle. An emerald green rug was covering the floor of the common room. In the middle of the ceiling, there was a giant chandelier casting a bright light in the room. There were two long stair cases, one on the right, and one on the left. Each stair case had a different color rug covering it. On the one on the right, there was a red rug, on the one on the left, there was green rug. In the middle the stair cases met, and there was the door to the bathroom.

They both walked up the stairs, Hermione walking up the one with red, and Draco walking up the one with green.

When Hermione stopped at the door, she saw her name on the door in golden letters along with the name 'Head girl'. When Draco stopped at the door, he could see his name too written on the door along with the name 'Head boy', but they were written in silver.

Each of their rooms was decorated in their house colors – red and gold for Hermione, and green and silver for Draco. Their rooms were actually kind of similar. Each had a queen sized bed with a night stand and a walk in closet. They both found their suitcases already on their beds, but decided to unpack tomorrow.

They walked out of their rooms, which were right across from each other and headed into the bath room. The bathroom was actually divided into two sides. One was her side, the other was his side.

In her side there was a white bathtub with a crimson curtain, and a golden color loo. He had a similar side except he had a green curtain, and a silver color loo.

They both walked back down the stairs, and sat down on the red couch. Hermione muttered a spell and the fireplace lit up with fire, giving the room cosy warmth.

Draco made himself comfortable on the couch. "This is nice," he sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

"Yeah it is," Hermione agreed and yawned. This had been a long and tiring day and she was ready to go to sleep.

"Good night Draco," she said as another yawn escaped her lips.

"Good night Hermione."

Hermione walked up the stairs, and first took a bath, then changed into her nightgown. She got under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

When he was sure she was asleep, he quietly sneaked in to her room. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered. "Good night Mione," he whispered. Then he went to his room and fell on the bed. He fell asleep with thoughts of Hermione.

To be continued...**A/N: I hope everyone liked the password I thought up! Kind of came to me while I was writing, and I thought why not. I made it from the houses Slytherin and Gryffindor to point out the unity.**

**Anyways, Please Review! And sorry for the long hold up!**

**Thank you! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	4. Feelings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

**A/N: So here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione stretched and yawned, as she woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, as she got off the bed. She slowly walked from her room to the bath room, a bath robe in her hands. In the bath room, she turned the tap of the hot water along with the cold water, and the bath tub slowly filled with water. She checked it with her hand, so the water wouldn't bee too hot or too cold. When it was just right, she turned the tap off. She put her robe down on a stool near the bath tub, and took off her nightgown. She got into the warm water and sighed. She heard movement outside of the bath room, and knew that Draco must be awake. Just then there was a knock on the bath room door.

"Hermione, are you in there?" Draco asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," she yelled back, she pulled closed the red curtain of her bath tub. "You can come in now."

Draco peeked in, and saw that Hermione had closed the curtain. He smirked.

"You don't mind that I barge in here like that?" he asked; Hermione pulled open the curtain just a bit so she could look at him. She regreted it a bit, because Draco was standing there only in his pants, and all she could do is blush and pull the curtain closed again. His perfectly muscled upper body burnt into her memory, she imagined him stepping out of the bath, water cascading down his flawless body. She shook her head.

"No, we have to share it anyways, so that's not a problem. Is it a problem?"

"No, if you're fine, then I am fine too," he shrugged. Hermione heard the sound of water running, and rustling of fabric, then she heared Draco sigh quietly, as he sank in to the warm water.

She washed herself, and then peeked through the curtain. Draco was still in the tub, but his eyes were closed, as if he was asleep. Hermione took the opportunity and got out the tub quickly, and put on the bath robe.

"Done so quickly?" Draco asked not opening his eyes, even though he would have liked to look at her while she got out, he decided against it, she would have been furious with him, but that didn't stop the thought's that filled his mind. He imagined Hermione stepping out of the tub, water droplets shining all over her body, her wet long brown hair clinging to her shoulders and her naked chest. He shook the thoughts away, not wanting to get aroused in this kind of situation.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry, so I'll see you later," Hermione quickly left the bath room and walked to her room. She dressed in her Gryffindor robes and left the dorm to head to the Great hall.

Draco got out of his tub, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He wondered why Hermione left so quickly, he had hoped that he would be able to talk to her. He got dressed and dried his platinum blond hair with a towel. He took one last look at himself in the mirror and left the dorm to go to the Great hall for breakfast.

OoO

Ginny, Harry and Ron were walking through the corridor to the Great hall, an uncomfortable silence between them. Ginny and Harry have been thinking about talking to him about the cheating thing, but didn't know where to start, as for Ron, well, he was fine with not talking about the subject.

They entered the Great hall, and headed to the Gryffindor table. Lavender was winking to Ron, and Ginny shot her a glare, and sat down with Harry.

"I think we should really talk to Ron, he needs to apologise to Hermione," Ginny said, as a plate of eggs and bacon appeared before her, and she started eating.

"I don't think Ron wants to talk about it, because he knows he will have to come clean with the truth."

"I know, his been acting as if he hadn't cheated on Hermione." She looked at Ron who was half talking, half flirting with Lavender. "It doesn't even look like his regreting his actions," Ginny grumbled as she stabbed the eggs on her plate, not eating anymore, having lost her appetite by watching Ron and Lavender.

"Don't worry Gin, I'll talk to him. If he's my best friend then he will tell me the truth," Harry reassured. "And if he doesn't, well, then I'm going to hex him into the next century," he added.

Ginny smiled weakly. "Okay, but if you need help, then call me," she winked. She hugged Harry, and attacked her eggs, her appetite back once again.

Ron sat down across from them, and could feel the uneasy stares of his friends. What had he done this time, he didn't know, but he was sure that he would find out eventually.

"So," Ron started, he decided to start at least some kind of communication. "Where's Hermione?" He laughed to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. "I hope Malfoy isn't giving her a hard time, you know how he is."

"I'm sure she's fine Ron, plus she told us that Malfoy has changed," Ginny replied nonchalantly, Harry didn't say anything.

Ron snorted, "Malfoy changed, you got to be kiding me, and he wouldn't change, not in a million years!"

"Who knows Ron," Ginny said with the same tone as before. After that there was silence, and Ron didn't dare to disturb it.

OoO

Hermione entered the Great hall, and went to the Gryffindor table. She saw Harry, Ginny and Ron already there. She was happy to see Harry and Ginny, that was for sure, but she wasn't so sure about Ron. She could tolerate his presence, but she wasn't exactly happy to see him.

"Hey Guys, how are you feeling today?" she asked, giving her sweetest smile.

"Hey Mione, where great," Harry and Ginny greeted warmly, and Ron gave a nod of recognition. She sat next to Ginny and Harry, not wanting to sit next to Ron.

"So Mione how's the ferret? Is he behaving?" Ron asked out of the blue, and the question took Hermione by surprise, and angered her slightly. There was silence for a moment, as Hermione tried to calm herself down.

"He's been 'behaving' good, and stop calling him that," she snaped at him not able to hold it back. "We should be long past that name calling crap; he has a name you know."

"Hey, he still calls me Weasel, so don't expect me to call him by his name, if he doesn't call me by mine," Ron countered.

Hermione opened and shut her mouth, taking a contemplative look for a minute. Well, it was true that Draco still called Ron 'Weasel', but when she thinks about it, she doesn't care what Draco calls him, but she didn't understand why it annoyed her when Ron called Draco a ferret. She had called him a ferret in the past a lot of times, but know here she was, trying to stand up for him. Things were really starting to change, and she didn't know weather it was for the good or for the worse.

"Oh get over it Ron," she said, she started to eat as a tray of food appeared. "…and don't ruin the day for other people."

In that moment Draco walked into the Great hall, his eyes catching Hermione's, and she blushed slightly. He smiled, and Hermione's heart melted in to a pulp, she didn't even realise that she was smiling like an idiot. Draco sat down at the Slytherin table, his eyes on Hermione. He was sitting almost opposite of her's, his eyes on her's all the time until a plate of food distracted him, but not too long because, he kept looking up at her. Each repeated eye contact, made Hermione blush even further.

Ginny and Harry noticed this. They looked at each other and smirked.

Ron noticed too, and the tips of his ears turned bright red.

The breakfast went on, as Dean and Neville joined them. Ron started to talk with them about Quidditch, and Harry, not able to resist, joined the conversation too.

Hermione and Draco were still exchanging silent conversation through their eyes. Hermione had always thought that Draco had very beautiful eyes, but now they had become even more beautiful, and right in that moment she thought she could find all the answers, to all the questions in that were in her mind.

"Mione," Ginny said and poked Hermione's shoulder to get her attention and she looked back at her best girl friend and smiled.

"What is it Gin?"

"Is there something going on with you and Malfoy?" Hermione blushed and looked at the table; Ginny just smiled and nudged her playfully. "You know you can tell me Mione, I know you want to."

"Well, I'm not sure what I feel. It's all so weird." She looked around so no one else would hear what she said, and then turned to Ginny again. "But I think I'm starting to like his change of heart. His actually nice and sweet, and funny," she mumbled.

"Wow Mione, it's as if you're talking about a completely different person, not Malfoy."

"I know, but I just can't help it."

"Oh Mione, I think your totally crushing on Malfoy." Hermione was about to say it wasn't true, but who was she kiding, she was most definitely crushing on Draco, and there was no use of arguing.

"Okay, maybe I am."

Ginny just laughed and hugged her tightly, happy that Hermione wasn't sitting around and sulking about her break up with Ron. When they finaly finished eating, they headed for their first class of the day, Potions.

OoO

Hermione and Ginny entered the potions classroom, Ron and Harry following right behind them, talking animatedly about what they did in summer, looking like the best friends they were.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other; Ginny frowned slightly, but quickly covered it with a smile.

They both sat down, Ron and Harry sat right behind them, and Hermione could feel Ron's uneasy stare, and she felt as if her back was burning from its intensity. She could tell that this was going to be a very long day.

She saw from the corner of her eye, as Draco walked in to the class and sat down next to Blaise. He turned his head in her direction and smiled. She gave him a small smile and could feel Ron glaring at her back.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She poked Ginny to get her attention.

"Gin, I can't take it anymore. How long is he going to look at me like that?"

"Who?"

"Ron," she stated simply to not to attract too much attention to herself.

"I don't know. You want me tell him to stop it?" she asked her friend.

"No, I'll be fine," she sighed and looked at the desk.

Ginny gave her a worried look, and turned slightly to glare at Ron. He scoffed and turned away. Ginny muttered something about stupid cheating boyfriends, and turned away from him again.

The class started when Snape practically burst through the door. He liked to make a dramatic entry, and this was no exception. The classroom door was left ajar as he told the students to open page 156 in their potion book.

Hermione could hardly concentrate. She felt Ron occasionally glaring at her again, and she just wanted to shout and run out the classroom, she wanted to be anywhere but there in the classroom. She felt suffocated and felt like she could hardly breathe.

Ginny could feel Ron looking at Hermione too, and it was truly an uncomfortable stare that chilled her to the bone, but she was sure Hermione felt even worse.

She wanted to strangle her brother. How could he torture Hermione like that, cheat on her, and make it so it was Hermione's fault. It made her sick that Ron could treat Hermione like this. She looked at Hermione, and could see tears collecting in her eyes, her blood boiled from anger.

Finaly when the class was over Ginny watched as Hermione practically flew out the door of the classroom.

Draco too saw Hermione leave in a hurry, and was sure it was the Weasel's fault. He had seen Ron starring at Hermione's back almost all the lesson and it pissed him off. One moment Hermione had even looked like she was going to faint, because she went as pale as a sheet of paper. He watched as Ron left with Harry and a really annoyed Ginny Weasley trailing behind them.

He walked out the classroom and catched a glimpse of Hermione's robes, as she disappeared between the crowd of students. He sighed and walked to the next class.

OoO

The rest of the classes for Hermione weren't so bad, because she chose to sit somewhere where Ron couldn't look at her all the time, but she still felt his stare on her at lunch and if she talked to Ginny or Harry. They spoke too, but the conversations were meaningless and dull, and filled with awkward silence.

She hadn't spoken to Draco all day since morning. They had only exchanged smiles which were kind of comforting for Hermione.

When he entered the great hall Hermione's heart sped up, and when he gave her a warm smile, she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her mouth.

"Hey Mione," she heard Ginny call her. "Come with us to the Gryffindor tower. You haven't been there a long time," Ginny said and was giving her a hopeful look.

"Yeah and I'm sure you want to hang out with us not with that ferret," Ron said kind of suddenly, and Hermione was once again taken aback and then anger started bubbling in her.

"Listen Ron," she started, but Ron cut her off.

"Let me guess. You don't want me to call him that, but I suggest you get used to it. Just because you and that ferret are friends now, doesn't mean that I have to change my opinion on him." He looked around and received a glare from Ginny, and Harry didn't look happy ether. "If you rather spend the time with him then your friends, then run along and pretend to be the ferrets little bitch."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing; Ron had never been this heartless. It was hard for her to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over her cheeks. She looked at the ground.

Ginny pushed Ron out of her way, and hugged Hermione. "It's alright Mione," she whispered. "Ron leave, before I get my hands on you," she threatend, Ron backed away from her a little.

Hermione let the tears fall, not able to stop them anymore. Draco saw everything from his seat at the Slytherin table and stood up. He has had enough with the Weasel, now it was time to show Ron what happens when you mess with Draco Malfoy, and the people he cares about. There was no point in denying it anymore, he cared about Hermione.

He went over to the Gryffindor table, and without warning punched Ron. The punch was so hard; it sent Ron flying on top of the Gryffindor table.

Hermione saw what Draco did, and quickly grabed his hand and dragged him out of the Great hall, and to their dorm. She pulled him through the corridor and soon reached the dorm. She said the password and when the door opened she dragged Draco inside.

"Why did you do that Hermione?" Draco asked kind of annoyed.

"Because, if the professors would have seen this then you would be in big trouble."

"And, why do you think he will not tell on me anyway?"

"Because, as far as I know Ginny, she will not let him tell anything," she said matter of factly.

"Listen Hermione I wouldn't care if he did tell, he hurt you, and he had to pay for that," Draco said, his eyes shining with sincerity.

Hermione felt sudden pull closer to him, as if they were magnets with opposite poles. Draco could feel it too because, he found himself leaning closer to Hermione, their faces inches apart.

Hermione could feel butterflies in her stomach, and she didn't know why, but she wanted Draco to kiss her. Her cheeks were flushed, and her breathing was ragged. Draco wanted so desperately to kiss her, and he could see that she wanted to kiss him too.

They were so close to each other now, their bodies pressed against each other, lips just inches apart, until finaly Draco closed the distance and pressed his lips against her's.

The kiss was warm and soft, and Hermione tangled her fingers into his blond hair, feeling its softness against her fingers. He tasted so sweet, she couldn't even describe it, and it felt like pure bliss. Suddenly, she felt his warm tongue run over her bottom lip, and she parted her lips. He explored her mouth until their tongues met, and they started fighting for dominance. Draco won, but Hermione was not disappointed about the fact.

Draco knew that he should let Hermione breath for a moment, but he couldn't stop. He had wanted to kiss her for some time now, and now that he had finaly done it, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop.

They pulled apart from each other, the need for air too strong.

"Wow." It was all Hermione could say. They stood there, just looking at each other for a moment.

"You know Mia; I wanted to do that for quite sometime know," Draco said seductively, Hermione blushed.

"Really," she asked smiling at him. "Wait, did you just call me 'Mia'?"

"Yes, would you mind if I called you that?" he asked giving her a peck on the lips.

"No I wouldn't. It's just my parents are the only ones that call me that. All my friends just call me 'Mione'."

"Well, I don't want to be just your friend." He kissed her tenderly, and whispered in her ear. "I want to be more then that."

Hermione felt as if she was going to melt, her knees felt so weak that she would fall if Draco wasn't supporting her.

Draco kissed her lightly on the neck, and buried his face into her hair. He was kind of scared, what if Hermione didn't want to be more then friends. He knew that his heart would be crushed if she didn't.

"I want to be more then friends, too, Draco," Hermione said smiling at him, and gave him a sweet kiss. Draco spinned her in his arms, feeling like the luckiest guy alive. He set her down on the ground, and attacked her lips again, this time more hungrily.

Hermione pulled away from Draco, and Draco thought that she changed her mind. "What's wrong Mia?"

"Does this mean I'm your girlfriend?" Hermione kissed a line along his neck and jaw line, and Draco shivered. Who knew Hermione could be so sensual.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Well, do you want to be my boyfriend?" she was teasing him, and she was good at it.

Draco got off the couch, and knelt in front of Hermione on one knee, a genuine smile on his face.

"Mia, I want to be your boyfriend. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Hermione looked at his face and it looked so innocent. She launched forward, crushed Draco in a hug, while kissing him on the lips.

She pulled away, and smiled at Draco. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend."

Draco smirked and pushed her on the couch, and they made out until their breaths would run out.

To be continued...

**A/N: My longest chapter yet! Please Review! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	5. Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I wish I did, but I don't!**

**A/N: I'm really sorry that it took so long to post this chapter, but I know you will find it in your hearts to forgive me, hopefully. ;)) Also I would like to Thank: DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs, Torch-SherlockWho-Wood, Princess of Darkness17, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Kure-ji Faia, queenyasha, aalyiahelddir, StarrCrystal, padfootsgrl79, Sensula, Ava-Potter gal. Your words inspire me to continue my story, so THANK YOU!**

**And no matter how flattering is to know that my story is in someone's favorite story or alert list, it is more satisfying if I hear your thought's why you add my story there. Lastly I would also like to thank my anonymous relievers, even thou I don't know who you are; it's still good to hear your thought. I guess I'm done now with my rambling and we can get on to the story!**

**ENJOY! ^_^**

**Chapter 5**

Ginny was pulling Ron by his collar through the empty corridors of the castle. Harry was right behind her with a scowl on his face.

"Ginny let go. What are you doing? Harry? Say something to her." Ron looked at Harry and could see the look on his face. This wasn't good, he was sure of that.

"I don't think so. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Ginny's eyes were burning with anger as she shoved him against a wall. Harry steped closer to Ron, and he shrunk away from him.

"I can't believe you said that to Mione," Harry almost screamed. He couldn't understand how could Ron do this to her.

"She's our friend or did you forget about that?" Ginny was now in Ron face, looking like she was ready to smash something. "And you cheated on her with that slut Lavender."

Ron looked terrified; he didn't know what Harry and Ginny were going to do to him.

"Guys, please let me explain," Ron pleaded with them.

"What could you possibly say?'No, I didn't cheat on Mione, she's lying'," Harry asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well we're waiting."

Ron gulped visibly. "Okay guys, I admit that I cheated on Mione, and I regret doing that."

"Bullshit," Ginny cried. "You couldn't care less about what you did to her, you no good, lying, cheating asshole." She started sobbing, and Harry embraced her.

Ron just stared at his sister, and Harry gave him an icy cold glare, if looks could kill then Ron would be dead on the spot.

Ginny's sobs quieted down, but tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"Gin listen, I'm sorry." Ron came closer to his sister, but Harry gave him a warning look.

"How could you humiliate Mione like that? And in front of everyone," Ginny asked tearfully.

"Ginny I didn't mean to do that, and you know that," Ron said, and grabed Ginny by the hand and pulled her in a hug.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Ginny continued to cry, and Ron embraced her tighter.

"Ron," Harry stated, not looking at him. "You need to apologise to Mione." He gently took Ginny's hand, and they walked off. "Can you at least do that?" It was meant as a question, but Ron didn't answer it.

Ron stayed in the corridor for a moment longer, and then walked to the Gryffindor common room. He knew Harry and Ginny were right. He did humiliate Hermione, and it made him fell a bit bad, but only a little bit.

When he was in his room, he crashed on his bed and fell asleep.

OoO

Hermione was awake, but her eyes were still closed. She unconsciously snugled into Draco's side and nuzzled his neck; her eyes snapped open and widened. She remembered what happened last night, and blushed. She still couldn't believe that Draco had asked her to be his girlfriend. She guesed that they had made out on the couch until they had no strenght left, she couldn't really remember, because all she could remember was his soft lips, and his strong arms holding her against him.

She looked at Draco's sleeping form and smiled. She had never seen him so relaxed, and he looked so cute when he was asleep. She caressed his cheek lovingly, and he stirred slightly. She noted how soft his skin was, it was like touching silk. She gently ran her fingers over his lips, and remembered how good they felt against her own.

Draco felt a soft, warm hand on his cheek and smiled. He opened his eyes and was met by Hermione's beautiful, warm brown eyes.

"Good morning Mia," he murmured softly and leaned up to kiss her. Their lips met, and the kiss was slow at first, but then Draco fliped Hermione over, so he could be on top of her, and kissed her more passionately. They broke apart for air.

"Good morning Draco," Hermione smiled brightly at him.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked while giving her neck a chaste kiss.

"I slept like a baby, what about you?" She giggled when Draco tickled her sides.

"Best sleep I ever had." He got off the couch, and lifted Hermione in his arms. He then carried her up the stairs, and set her down in front of the bath room door.

"Now, how about we take a bath together?" Draco whispered seductively in her ear.

"Draco," Hermione said with a warning in her voice, Draco pouted.

"Fine," he grumbled and walked to his room and shut the door behind him. Hermione just giggled at his antics.

She went to her room to get a bath robe, all the while thinking about what other people will think when they see them together. She didn't want to keep their relationship a secret, but she was nervous of other people reactions. She walked into the bath room, and saw Draco taking his shirt off. She blushed and turned away when he reached to open his pants.

"Come on Mia, don't be shy." He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. "You can look at me anytime you want. I'm your boyfriend now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled. She took a deep breath, not sure weather to ask him. "Draco?"

"Yes," he breathed against her neck, while kissing it, breathing in her wonderful scent.

"I'm kind of nervous. What will other people think when they see us together?" She turned around in his arms, so she could look him in the eyes. She lost herself in his eyes; they made her forget all rationality.

"You don't want other people to know that were together?" He sounded so disappointed, that it was breaking her heart.

"No Draco, that's not what I mean. I want everyone to know that were together, but I'm just scared a little that's all." She wrapped her arms around his waist holding him close, enjoying his masculine scent.

"Don't be, I will not let anyone hurt you. You are mine Mia, and I want to show that fact to everyone in this damned school." Draco looked so serious that it made chills go down her spine.

"Are you sure? I mean, what will all your house mates say when they will see us together? You with a Mud-" Hermione began, but Draco cut her off.

"I don't care what they think, and if any of them even dares to call you in that name, I will not hesitate to hex them." He held her tightly and whispered, "Were going to be fine Mia."

"Okay, I trust you Draco," she whispered back.

They separated to take a bath. Hermione ran the water in her bath tub while Draco did the same. Draco chose to be a gentleman, and turned away while Hermione undressed, and got into the bath tub.

"You can look now. I'm in the tub," Hermione said, as she closed the curtain.

Draco didn't say anything, and Hermione heard how Draco sank into the water in his own tub.

Hermione's mind was still troubled. What will Harry and Ron say about this, she already had enough trouble with Ron, but what if Harry will not like this. She shook her head, she was sure he would understand, after all he was one of her best friends, as for Ginny, she was sure the girl would have her back in any situation, but Ron was a hard one. She could already imagine the fit his going to throw when he finds out.

Hermione was pulled out of her own thoughts by Draco's voice. "How's the bath Mia?"

"It's good, how about you?"

"Good I guess, but would have been even better if you were in the tub with me," he said slyly.

"Dream on," Hermione said playfully, which made Draco laugh.

OoO

Harry and Ginny sat in the great hall; hands clasped together looked at their food with no interest of eating it. Ron sat across from them, food disappearing from his plate in record time. Ginny almost got sick in the stomach at the sight, and Harry, well he wasn't looking at Ron, so he couldn't see the disgusting display before him; he just kept looking at the full plate in front of him.

Ron tried to ignore the tense atmosphere in the room, but it was hard. Ginny was looking at him like he was not her brother, and Harry didn't even look at him. He was loosing his best friend and it hurt him badly. He wanted for everything to go back to normal, but he knew, he screwed it up the moment he cheated on Hermione and now nothing would be as it was before.

He looked at Lavender, and she winked at him. It had been a while now since he was relieved of his tension, and he knew that Lavender was capable of doing just that. He decided that since he was no longer with Hermione, he could do whatever he liked.

Ginny caught the direction of Ron's gaze, and sent Lavender a death glare, and then tried to eat something, poking Harry in the side to do the same.

Ron caught Ginny glaring at Lavender, and just shrugged. He guessed Ginny was still angry that he cheated on Hermione with that slut.

"So guys," Ron started, not sure what to say to his best friend and little sister.

"What is it Ronald?" Ginny spat his name with disgust.

"I was just wondering, when you two are going to talk to me?"

"And what do you expect us to say?" Harry spoke suddenly. "Do you want us to pat you on the back, and say 'good job Ron'?"

"No, I just want us to talk again, I want everything to be the way it was before, and I know that I messed up bad, but please give me another chance. Please Harry." His eyes were pleading, and Harry and Ginny could see genuine sadness in them.

"Listen Ron, I want to give you another chance, but if you blow it, then I will never talk to you again," Harry said.

"I promise Harry," Ron said with a sigh of relief.

"Gin, aren't you going to tell something to your brother?" Harry asked surprised, he had thought Ginny would forgive Ron if he did.

"Okay, I will give you another chance Ronald," she started and Ron smirked, happy that they would give him a chance, but Ginny was not done. "But…only if Mione forgives you," she said with finality.

Ron's face fell, since he wasn't so sure that Hermione would forgive him. He had been rude to her last night, and he was still angry about the punch he received from Malfoy.

"And if she doesn't forgive me?"

"Then that's your problem Ronald."

Ron stayed quiet after that, not wanting to anger Ginny, because he might anger Harry too.

Then Neville and Dean joined them, and Ron and Dean started talking animatedly about Quidditch. Ron, knowing about Harry's love for Quidditch, quickly engaged him in the conversation.

Ginny frowned, but said nothing. She and Neville started talking, and Neville told her about the new animals Hagrid has in Care for magical creatures. She sighed, not really paying attention to what Neville was saying. She hoped that Hermione was alright.

OoO

Hermione and Draco were walking through the corridor, their hands clasped together and smiles on their faces. Hermione was still a bit nervous and Draco kept reassuring her. Students were already starring at them with odd expressions. Draco just glared at them, and Hermione looked around the corridor smiling weakly. They finaly made it to the Great hall, and Hermione started to panic. She wanted to turn and go back to the dorm, but Draco grabed her hand.

"Were going to be fine Mia, trust me." He kissed her cheek sweetly, and Hermione could only nod.

They walked into the Great hall together, and the hall grew silent. Everyone was gaping at them, but Draco just ignored them and kissed Hermione. He went over to his table and sat down next to Blaise. Blaise's mouth was open in an 'o' expression and his eyes were wide as saucers.

"Blaise, close your mouth or it looks like you're trying to catch flys," Draco said nonchalantly, and started eating his waffles. Blaise was stunned and couldn't say anything.

Hermione snaped out of her daze and went over to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Ginny and could feel everyone starring at her. Harry was looking at her like she had grown another head, Ron was glaring at her and then at Draco, but Ginny's reaction was something that didn't surprise her in the least. Ginny had a huge grin on her face and was showing Hermione thumbs up.

"Hey Mione," she said as she gave Hermione a hug. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Yeah, is there anything you want to tell us?" Ron cut in, ruining the moment."Ron, don't even start again." Harry was glaring at him, and he backed off. "Mione, what just happened? I didn't imagine Draco…kissing you, did I?" Harry looked at the Slytherin table, and catched Draco looking at Hermione.

"No, you didn't imagine it Harry, because it happened," Hermione said as if it was something usual.

"But why did Malfoy do that?" Harry asked, confused.

"Because…well, were going out now," she said, and looked at each of her friends carefully. Harry looked shocked, and Ron looked disgusted. Ginny crushed her in a bear hug, and squealed in joy. "Oh, I knew this would happen. I'm so glad for you."

"What?" Harry asked not believing what he just heard.

"Oh for peats sake Harry, you heard what she said," Ginny retorted.

"Yeah, I did Gin, but I can't believe it. I mean, it's Malfoy." Harry looked at Hermione, who was looking at her plate, avoiding eye contact.

"Harry," Hermione began. There was huge pause, as she looked up from her plate with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I know you guys don't like Draco, but I guess you will just have to get used to it that he's my boyfriend."

Harry fell silent, clearly contemplating what Hermione said. He didn't know what to think anymore, whether Hermione was sane or insane, but he reasoned that he should trust her decision. He was still silent, not able to find the right words to say. Ginny nudged him in the side, and gave him the puppy dog pout. He sighed.

"Mione, are you really sure about this?"

"Yes Harry, I am." She looked at Draco, who was still looking at her, and smiled. Harry could see the happiness in her eyes. "Trust me Harry. Please."

The look on Hermione's face was a mix of pleading and sadness, and Harry just couldn't watch to see her miserable. "Okay Mione, if you're sure about this, then I trust you." Hermione sighed in relief and Ginny just let out another squeal, but Harry continued. "But I'm still going to keep an eye on him."

"Thank you Harry." Hermione almost started crying from happiness.

"Well I don't trust her. Who knows what the ferret has done to her, maybe he's using the imperious curse on her," Ron cut in; Hermione just knew that Ron wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Shut up Ron." Ginny was so annoyed; she was ready to hex Ron, if needed.

Ron was about to say something else, when Harry stoped him. "Ron, I know that you don't trust Malfoy, but neather do I. You said you wanted everything to be like it used to be, well here's the chance."

"Well, yeah I want everything to be like the good old days, but it doesn't include Hermione going out with Malfoy." Ron used the name 'Malfoy', as to not anger Hermione again. He already had enough problems as it is.

"And what do you expect Mione to do? Wallow in self pity or maybe you want her to beg you to take her back, so you could hurt her again," Ginny snaped at him, she was just so tired from her brainless big brother.

"No, I just don't trust Malfoy. What if he's up to something and he's just using Hermione," Ron snaped back.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk, when you cheated on Mio-" Ginny didn't get to finish the sentence, because Hermione put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

"Don't worry Ginny. I don't care anymore; he can fuck any slut he wants now."

Ron's eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock. Who knew Hermione could be so sexy, when she used foul words.

"So, there we go guys," Harry interjected before anything else could be said. "How about we just call it quits, without fighting."

"Harry that's brilliant," Ginny gushed as she hugged Harry and kissed his cheek.

"Fine," Ron said sullenly. Hermione just smiled at her friend. She was so relieved that they actually took it quite easy. Well, except Ron, but she was sure he would come around eventually.

"Hey Ron, could we still be friends?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Sure Mione."

Draco had watched everything from where he sat at the Slytherin table and sighed in relief. It looked like he wasn't going to be hexed after all, like he had originally thought.

Blaise had finaly gotten out of his initial shock, so he decided to finaly ask Draco what exactly is going on between him and Granger.

"So, what is going on between you and Granger?" he asked and Draco was silent for a moment, still looking at Hermione who was talking to Ginny.

"I thought you already figured it out," Draco said suddenly. Blaise just shrugged.

"I guess I didn't believe my eyes when I saw you…kissing her." Blaise had problems with the last part. It wasn't that he wasn't happy for Draco, but it still was strange. Draco had always been mean to Granger and called her a 'Mudblood', but now they are suddenly all over each other.

"Well, get used to it," Draco said, and then they both fell silent.

Blaise didn't dare to argue with Draco, because it could end really badly, and Blaise could actually lose him as a friend, and he didn't want that.

Breakfast ended soon, and students started to head to their first classes. Hermione quickly ran to the door, where Draco already stood waiting for her. Since they had almost all of the classes together, then they could walk to class together.

"How did it go?" Draco asked, as he kissed her cheek and gave her a warm hug.

"They took it better then I thought. Of course Harry and Ron needed a little more persuasion, but in the end they understood." She looked back at her friends, and Ginny was winking, Harry gave her a week smile and Ron was scowling at Draco. "Okay, more or less in Ron's case." Draco just laughed.

"Well, come on then. We wouldn't want to be late for class."

Hermione just smiled, and they exited the Great hall, all students staring at them.

To be continued...

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please Review! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	6. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They all belong to J. K. Rowling's.**

**A/N:** I know this is kind of late, but still I would like to thank the people who rewieved last chapter:** padfootsgrl79, StarrCrystal, DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs, aria1375, 4SnowWolf and foreverkake. **Thank you very much; it is nice to know that at least someone cares to rewiev. ;)) Also I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter, I have been sick for more then a week and then I have a lot of school work I have to do. Also, I have my laziness to blame; I still manage to update my second Dramione story "Long Awaited Chance.", wonder how I do that myself!

**Warning: contains a lemon! I would also like to say that this is my first try at a real lemon so please go easy on me, Thank you!**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione sighed contently, as she clutched Draco's hand. He gave her a warm smile and squeezed her hand possessively, as they walked to class together. It was so weird, and yet not so weird. At first she had been uneasy about the whole thing, but now she could tell, it wasn't so bad.

She could still feel the stares of other students, but she guessed they were kind of getting used to the sight. Frankly, she didn't care anymore; all she cared was to be with Draco. Of course getting some dirty looks from the Slytherins wasn't that pleasant, but Draco only had to glare at them, to make them put their tails between their legs and run like frightened dogs.

"What's on your mind Mia?" Draco's smoothed voice reached her ears, and she giggled like a young girl in love, which she was sure she was. She turned her head in his direction, blushing.

"You," she answered finaly and giggled again.

Draco smiled, and he suddenly stoped in the middle of the hallway. She was about question his actions, when he suddenly pulled her to him and embraced her. He kissed her cheek and laughed himself. "What's so funny?" she asked quizzically.

"You are so cute that I can't help myself," Draco purred in her ear. She closed her eyes, her senses filled with his familiar scent, and his hot breath tickled her skin. How she wished she could stay in his arms like this forever, but it wasn't possible, because they had to get to class. This reminded her, if they stayed there any longer they would be late.

"Draco," she stifled a giggle when he kissed her neck. The action sent shivers all over her body, and warmth pooled in the pith of her stomach. "Um…We should propably head to class…Don't you think?" Draco let out a sigh, and released her reluctantly.

"Yeah I guess you're right." They entwined their hands again, and kept walking. "But don't think I'm letting you go that easily, my little Mia," he stated a mischievous glint in his gorgeous grey eyes.

"I'll be sure to make you keep your word." Hermione giggled and pecked him on the lips. Draco purred with satisfaction, and they continued their way through the corridor.

OoO

Ron made his way through the corridor, his face pulled in a frown. It had been like four hours earlier that he had seen Hermione with that 'ferret' and they had been all over each other.

He didn't understand what made Hermione choose that pure blooded git. Ron was a pure blood too, and even though he had hurt her, he reassured himself that it was her fault. If she had just slept with him, like she was supposed to do, none of that would have happened. He wouldn't have to look for some sluts services. Also, he knew that deep down Malfoy was just like any other guy, and if she wouldn't do it with him, then he would look for someone else, just like he had done, he was sure of that. And then, she would run crying to him and begging him to take her back. Which he would do gladly because, frankly, he was missing her.

He suddenly heard a giggle, and already knew who it belong to. 'Hermione,' he thought. He looked around the hallway, but didn't see anything. He heard the giggle again, and started to walk faster. He didn't know why, but he had to know what they were doing. He stoped at a classroom door that he was sure the giggle had come from. The door was slightly opened, and that gave Ron the opportunity to discreetly peek into the classroom. He spotted two figures by the window. Their bodies were entwined, and he could tell that they were in the middle of a make out session.

He quickly though what to do. He couldn't just watch them and pretend that he didn't care. Because he sure as hell wanted to rip the 'ferrets' face off. He could also leave, but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of being alone. So he did the first thing that popped into his mind. He entered the classroom with a huge boom, and smirked when he was greeted with a glare from Malfoy, and Hermione just looked surprised.

"Hey Mione," Ron greeted a sly smile on his lips. "Oh did I interrupt on something?" he asked feigning innocence. Draco growled at him in anger.

"Actually, you did Weasley, so just leave," Draco's voice showed irritation, and that made Ron smile even wider.

"Hey, I just wanted to spend sometime with Mione. What makes you so special, that she's all to yourself?" Ron asked, and Draco was about to retort when Hermione suddenly spoke.

"Ron-" she pauses for a moment, and then continued. "Um…Did you have anything you wanted to say to me?" Ron let out a short, nervous laugh. "Come on Mione. I just wanted to spend some time with you. Isn't that what friends do?" he asked, and Hermione looked at Draco nervously. Draco just smiled at her his grey eyes shoving nothing but pure affection. She looked back at Ron and sighed.

"It is what they do, but-" she paused again and smiled at him apologetically. "I was kind of hoping to be alone with Draco, and your presence isn't helping, so…" she trailed off for a moment when she saw the incredulous look on Ron's face. She took a deep breath, and finished. "Could you just go?" she asked, and Draco couldn't help but smirk.

Ron felt like he was hit in the face by a Bludger. His eyes were wide, and mouth was trying to form words, but nothing coherent came out.

"Ron?" His head snaped in her direction again, and she gulped. "I'll see you at lunch, okay?" she asked hopefully, and Ron was still silent for a moment, until he nodded and turned to leave. He excited the room, and Hermione felt sad. He had looked so sad and lonely, but she was just trying to be honest. Plus, his appearance in the room was suspicious. It's like he had known they were there, and wanted to ruin the moment for them. She sighed, and put the worry in a different compartment of her mind, and turned back to Draco. "May we continue?" he asked, and she nodded eagerly.

They went back to their earlier activities, and didn't know that Ron was still at the door, listening to what they said or didn't say for that matter. He clenched his fists by his sides. Some people would say he was jealous, and he would propably deny it to those people, but he just couldn't deny it to himself. Just seeing Hermione with Malfoy made his stomach wrench in disgust.

He then steped away from the door, and walked away, down the empty corridor. Occasionally, he would hear Hermione's laughter coming from the room, but he ignored it. He kept walking until he was far away from the room. He saw Lavender walking down the hallway in his direction, and smirked. Could she have any better timing? She was good at relieving tension, and this happened to be a perfect moment.

"Hey Ronnie," she greeted with a seductive smile. He smiled at her slyly, and she got the hint. She took him by the hand, and led him off to another empty classroom.

Once in there, Lavender casted a contraception spell on herself and a silencing charm around the whole room. They both worked to get rid of each others clothes, and once they were completely naked. Ron pounced on Lavender and kissed her passionately, while his hands moved all over her body. He stroked her breasts and pinched her nipples. Lavender was well endowed in that area and Ron liked that in a woman. "Oh Ronnie," she moaned in his ear, as his mouth moved to her neck. He covered her neck and collar bone in needy kisses while Lavenders hand traveled south. She stroked his member and Ron let out a throaty moan. If there was anything that Lavender was good at, then that would be making him forget all the tension he was feeling.

He took hold of her hips and lifted her up as he walked over to one of the tables that students usually sat at classes and propped Lavender against it rather roughly, which made her squeal with joy. "Oh Ronnie, I've been waiting for you the whole week," she whispered in his ear and nibbled at it playfully. He had leaned from past experiences that Lavender liked it rough, but he couldn't care less. Right now it was all he needed.

"You know that no girl can satisfy me like you can Lav," Ron said rather huskily. He wasn't sure that what he said was the whole truth, because Lavender was the only girl he was doing it with. Though, what he wouldn't do for a second chance with Hermione. He kissed her again, his rough kisses bruising her lips, but she just moaned and pulled at his hair.

"Oh Ronnie, I want you inside me," she cried and he wasn't going to deny her, but he was in the mood for a little teasing, though. His hand moved lower, stroking and kneading her breasts teasingly and Lavender cried in frustration. "Please," she begged and Ron just chuckled. "So willing are we?" He leaned forward and captured a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it while continuing to stroke the other one in a leisurely fashion. Lavender's hands shot up to the back of his head to bring his mouth closer, while arching her back and moaning loudly. Ron continued his ministrations, switching to take the other nipple in his mouth, while his other hand went lower, past her navel to stroke her between her folds.

His fingers rubbed her clit in circles applying pressure in just the right places, making her arch into his hand. He slipped two fingers into her wet core and she practically screamed her back arching off the table and her hips bucking against his hand. He moved his fingers in and out of her while waves of pleasure shook her system, and she came all over his hand.

Ron took his fingers out of her dripping center and put them in to his mouth, sucking them clean, while Lavender regained her breathing.

"Are you ready Lav?" Ron asked as he positioned himself at her entrance and she nodded enthusiastically. He moved forward and entered her with one swift motion, and she screamed his name in pleasure. He started moving, picking up his pace with each thrust. "Harder," she moaned and he obliged making her scream with every thrust of his hips. "I'm coming," she moaned and clenched around him as her orgasm shook her, making Ron let go too. He spilled his hot seed inside her womb, thrusting a few more times, before collapsing on top of her.

They layed on the table for a few minutes catching their breaths. "That was so nice Ronnie," she purred in his ear, and he just chuckled.

"I'm never enough, eh?" he teased and she giggled.

After a long moment of lying there, Ron finaly got up from the table and went to put on his clothes. He turned towards Lavender and threw her shirt at her. "Get dressed and clean yourself, we should head down to lunch. I'm starving."

"Well, after what you just did, I am not surprised," she teased and he smirked. They cleaned themselves with a Scourging charm and got dressed. When they were done, they exited the classroom and headed down to Great hall to have lunch.

OoO

"No running in the hallway," Draco teased, as Hermione ran down the hall in front of him, while giggling at his commanding tone.

"No way. You have to catch me to make me stop," she said through her giggles and Draco waggled his eyebrows. "Is that a challenge?" Before she could answer, Draco's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Because, I think I already won," he whispered in her ear and she closed her eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of Draco's hot breath against the back of her neck. "Fine, you win," she breathed out, as Draco kissed the back of her neck.

"And what's my prize?" he asked, gently nipping her earlobe. Hermione turned around in his hands, so she would be facing him. "This," she answered, as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. The kiss was soft and sensual at first, but soon turned into something more passionate, as Draco put one of his hands on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Hermione responded by moaning softly. Her hands tangled in his blond hair as he backed her against a wall. Draco ran his tongue over her bottom lip, making her part her lips and he slid his tongue into her mouth. He unconsciously bucked his hips, making his growing erection grind against her pelvis. Hermione moaned as she felt his need for her, brush against her. They pulled apart for breath, both panting.

"We should go. Are you hungry?" she asked and he nodded, but didn't let go of her, still holding her tightly against the wall. She looked at him and saw the lust in his eyes and blushed, as he licked his lips. "I am hungry for you," he whispered seductively and she turned even a deeper shade of red. He leaned down and captured her lips again, while his hands took hold of her hips, pulling her tightly against him.

They continued to kiss for couple of minutes, not ready to leave the bliss that came over them everytime they were close. Finaly, Hermione pulled away from him, saying she was starving and in that same moment her stomach gave a loud rumble and Draco laughed. She blushed from embarrassment and slaped his arm. "Okay then, come on, my hungry Mia," Draco teased and she just grinned. They entwined their hands and walked down the corridor, heading towards the Great hall, both having happy grins on their faces.

To be continued…

**A/N: I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the fact that it wasn't a Dramione lemon. If I did, please, please, please forgive me, but I figured to spice up the story a bit. Plus, there still gonna be enough time for Dramione lemons, and I guess when I will write them, I just want to make them perfect. Anyway, thank you for reading and please Review! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	7. Mind your own business

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, but how I wished I did, but sadly I am not J.K. Rowling's!**

**A/N: Hey there all the people who read my story. I would like to thank:**** 4SnowWolf, StarrCrystal, rockursocksoff, Jazilyn, hotttopicgirl, and harrypotterluver123**** for reweaving my story, and especially big thanks to ****4SnowWolf**** who pointed out the error I had in the previous chapter, thanks very much, seriously it is really helpful, ****harrypotterluver123**** for pointing out the "his" problem, thanks for that, and also I'm glad you liked my other story! I seriously don't know why you couldn't rewiev, but I'm sure it was just some error in the page, hopefully! And of course, ****StarrCrystal ****for being so patient with my rather slow updates, sorry about that! I try to update as fast as possible, so please don't stop reading my story! Also thanks to people who put it on their alerts and favorites list!**

**Okey enough with my rambling, and please enjoy the new chapter!**

**Chapter 7**

The Great hall once again went silent, as Hermione and Draco entered, but the silence only lasted for about couple of seconds, before everyone went back to their lunch.

"Well, that was interesting," Hermione murmured, and Draco squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Hey, I think they're starting to warm up to us being together." She laughed and they hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go of one another. Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione sweetly. The kiss lasted for about a minute, before they pulled away. "See you in a bit Mia," he whispered, before pulling away from her completely, and walking away to the Slytherin table. Hermione watched him go, giggling when he turned and winked at her. She then walked to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey Mione," she greeted, and Hermione hugged her tightly, nearly suffocating her. "Hi Gin, you have no idea how happy I am," she exclaimed, and Ginny tried to regain her breathing. "Tell me about it!" she finaly said, and Hermione laughed at her best friend.

"Seriously Mione, I haven't seen you this happy since, well, ever. What gives?" Ginny had a contemplative look on her face, before it morphed into a huge grin. "Did you and Malfoy do something?" she winked at Hermione, and Hermione blushed, understanding the meaning to what Ginny said.

"Um…We haven't gotten that far yet," she admitted and Ginny's eyes widened. "You haven't," she exclaimed loudly, and a lot of eyes suddenly were on her. She smiled, and paused. The students soon turned away, loosing interest as Ginny was quiet.

She continued in a whisper. "I thought tha-" "No Gin," Hermione interrupted her. "We haven't, but I have been thinking about it a lot." She sighed. "But I'm a little bit scared." She didn't continue, but the look on Ginny's face told her to elaborate.

"I haven't told you this Gin." She took a deep breath, and Ginny waited anxiously. "When I was still with Ron, we didn't do it." Ginny nodded her head in understanding. "That's why Ron cheated on me, because I wouldn't give it to him," she said ironically, Ginny looked genuinely sad, but Hermione reasurred her with a smile. "Its okay Gin, I don't care anymore what Ron did, I have Draco now." As she said that, her eyes automatically searched the Slytherin table, searching for a certain blond, her blond Slytherin prince. When she found him, he smiled; his grey eyes looked more silver then grey, making her heart flutter as he licked his lips and smiled at her seductively. "And I'm not going to make the same mistake, like I did with Ron," she finished and blushed as Draco picked up his pudding and started eating it in a very arousing way, licking his spoon as he gazed at her through half lidded eyes.

Ginny just smiled at her friends innocent blushes. She was kind of sad that she had lost her virginity before Harry. Harry didn't seem to mind, because he had had sex before, too, so it hadn't bothered him, but still she was a bit saddened by that fact.

"I'm happy for you Mione, you deserve happiness after what Ron did, and I believe that Malfoy can make you happy." Hermione smiled, tears collecting in the corners of her eyes. "Thank you Gin," she whispered, as she hugged her tight.

"You're welcome Mione, but now we should eat something." Hermione nodded, and they started to fill their plates with food.

They continued talking, both happy to finaly spend some time together, like the best friends they were. The pleasant conversations soon died, though, as Ron joined them. He stuffed his face, while complaining that he needed help on his DADA homework. They had all been assigned to write a two foot essay about any dark magic spell, and he was obviously hoping that Hermione would do it for him, like the good old times. Ron wasn't going to get any of that, though, because Hermione told him to do his homework himself, and excused herself from the table, but not before giving Ginny a big hug. She passed Harry on her way out of the Great hall and gave him a quick hug, before practically running out of the hall.

OoO

When Hermione exited the Great hall, Draco was already waiting for her in the entrance hall, casually leaning against the wall directly opposite the door, his face impassive. When he spotted her, his face lit up instantly, and the next thing she knew, she was wrapped tightly in his arms, as he layed gentle kisses on her neck. She sighed, as Draco's hands moved higher just below her breasts.

"Mia," he breathed against her skin, his hot breath making her moan softly. "Yes," she gasped, as he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. He pulled back a bit and looked at her flushed face, his eyes darker from lust. "How about we skip the last classes today?" he asked seductively, while planting kisses all over her face and brow, before kissing her lips again. She couldn't help but pull him closer making him groan when his erection brushed against her thigh.

Hermione couldn't explain the feeling she felt every time she was with Draco, but she was hundred percent sure she hadn't felt this way about Ron. With Ron it had been sweet, but she had never wanted him sexually, she had been content without getting too physical. But with Draco it was totally different. It felt like, if they didn't touch each other, she would most likely lose her mind. "I'm not sure," she whispered against his lips. "How urgent is it, to make me skip class?" Draco grinned and pulled her flush against him and whispered huskily, "Very urgent."

Felling his hardness pressed against her, made a naughty thought to invade her mind and she couldn't help but smirk. She sneaked one of her hands under his shirt, feeling his hard muscles under her fingers, as her other hand brushed his erection through his pants. Draco moaned from the touch, breaking the kiss to whisper, "You're driving me crazy Mia." With that said, he crashed his lips on her again, but this time even more hungrily .His hands cupped her bottom, as he lifted her, her legs wrapping tightly around his waist, making them both gasp and moan. They both felt like the rest of the world didn't exist, as Draco pushed Hermione against the wall, their clothes the only barrier separating their aching bodies.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a throat being cleared, and Hermione and Draco quickly broke apart, thinking it was one of the professors. When they saw who had interrupted them, they both couldn't help but scowl at the person in front of them.

Ron stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his freckled face. Draco glared at him, and Hermione had a half a mind to hex him. Why couldn't he mind his own business? She didn't know it, but Draco was thinking the same thing, his hand itching to pull out his wand and do some permanent damage on the Weasel.

The tension in the air was so thick; you could cut it with a knife. Ron and Draco had some kind of glaring contest, and Hermione was trying not to explode from anger. Finally, Ron looked at Hermione with a disgusted look. "Do you know what I think you are?" he asked her nonchalantly, she shook her head. "I think you're a whore." Hermione's mouth opened to say something, but all the words dried on her lips, as tears welled up in her eyes.

Draco heard what Ron said and his eyes widened, before he clenched his teeth in anger and grabbed Ron by the collar of his shirt. "Shut your mouth you filthy Weasel," he growled menacingly in Ron's face. "Don't ever call her that, or I'll hex your balls off," he threatened. Ron didn't seem afraid, as he shoved Draco away, saying mockingly. "I'll call her anything I want, and by the looks of what I witnessed, she is a whore."

At those words, Draco's fist connected with Ron's nose, sending him sprawling on the floor. Ron was beyond pissed; he was so tired from being punched so often. He was about to get up and launch himself at Draco, but a wand pointed directly at his face stoped him. He looked up to find Hermione, looking at him coldly, her eyes red from crying.

"Get up Ron," she ordered, the tip of her wand glowing menacingly. Ron gulped and slowly got up, his nose bloodied, but forgotten at the moment. She muttered at quick spell, and Ron's nose snapped back in place with a loud crack. She then pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to him. She didn't say anything else, as she stepped back to Draco's side. He wrapped a hand around her waist and hugged her, whispering comforting words in her ear.

Ron just watched as Hermione cried on Malfoy's shoulder, her lithe frame trembling as sobs racked her body. He wanted to say something, anything that would ease the situation, but what could he say? Here he was making his very best friend – ever since first year – cry, wrapped in the hands of the boy they had hated since first year. It seemed so wrong. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Wasn't she supposed to be in his arms, while Malfoy would be the bad guy? But instead, he was the bad guy, and the good guy was Malfoy. How? Why? It was so frustrating. Why did everything have to change?

"Hermione I-" he started coming closer, his hand reaching out towards her, but Malfoy growled possessively and pulled her closer to him, making Ron flinch away. "I'm sorry Hermione," he finaly said. Hermione didn't respond, her sobs had stopped, but she was still trembling. Draco kissed the top of her head and continued whispering comforting words until Hermione relaxed. Draco glared at Ron once more and said in a calm tone. "Leave Weasel, you have done enough damage for one day."

And once again he was furious. He just wanted to apologise to Hermione, but Malfoy had to open up his mouth. He was sure that he could never accept Hermione's and Malfoy's relationship. "I'll leave only when I want to, not when you order me," he growled, and then changed his tone to a gentler one, as he spoke the next words. "Hermione, may I talk to you?"

Hermione was a bit scared and looked at Draco for support, her eyes still wet from her tears. He was quick to wipe them off with his slender fingers. He kissed her and then whispered in her ear. "Don't be scared, I'm here," he reassured her, and she nodded, silently thankful that she had Draco to support her.

She finaly acknowledged Ron's question and said in a sharp tone, "Go ahead." Ron gulped in nervousness, his throat constricting painfully. "Listen Hermione-" he paused and looked at the floor, trying to find the right words, but his head couldn't come up with any. In truth, he just wanted to scream at her for choosing Malfoy. He couldn't stand it. She had never been this way with him, it had always been sweet and warm hugs and maybe some hot make out sessions here and there, but it had never been like what he had witnessed Hermione and Malfoy doing. It had looked like they were ready to shag right there against the wall.

Hermione and Draco just stood there, waiting for Ron to say something, but the silence that had set upon them had been lasting for a long moment now. Draco was getting impatient, though, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, his face showing irritation. It took all his will power to not snap at him for being such a git; instead he decided to be calm. "Anytime soon Weasley, we don't have all day." At the last part, he smirked and wrapped his hands around Hermione, making her smile knowingly and a blush to cover her cheeks.

Ron's head snaped up and he glared at Malfoy, his face already flushed with anger. "Okay that's it Hermione, he has to go. I just can't stand to be around him." Hermione felt the anger set in her again, at Ron's words. "Draco is not going anywhere Ron," she snaped at him, her chocolate brown eyes burning with such passion that Ron had to step back. "So just say what you wanted already," she finished, and Ron was sure, that he had never seen her so passionate about anything, like she was now being about Malfoy. It made his anger fuel more, though. "You'd pick him over your best friend?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Hermione frowned, as she seemed to be fighting some kind of inner battle, but when she looked back at Draco, her face changed to pure determination. "Yes," she answered, and Ron's eyes widened at that. "What?" he asked in disbelief, and she frowned. "I don't believe I stuttered Ron," she said matter-of-factly.

Ron seemed to finaly understand her words and his face turned to that of pure rage. "So you would. Why am I not surprised," he snaped at her and Draco growled a warning, but he ignored it. "Have you thought though, what would happen have happened if Harry and Ginny wouldn't accept your 'relationship'?" He put the word 'relationship' in air quotes, because he had never believed in them being together. "What would you pick then?" he questioned angrily.

Hermione could feel the sting of tears in her eyes, but ignored it; she wasn't going to let him see her cry again. "I wouldn't have to choose between them and Draco, because unlike you, they know how to be my friends and trust me with my decisions," she snaped back at him, and Ron just blanched. Draco glared at him, but his eyes were soon focused on Hermione again. Now he was achingly hard, his eyes full of lust, as he looked upon his lioness. She was a natural beauty, which he liked so much about her, but when she was like this, so wild and untamed, he just wanted to ravish her.

"Weasley," Ron looked at Malfoy, his eyes shoving anger, annoyance and disgust towards him, but Draco didn't care. "I have an advice for you," he continued and Ron looked at him suspiciously. The tone that he used was making him irritated, but he guesed he had no choice but to listen to what he had to say.

"Mind your own business," Draco finished with a smirk, and Ron gaped at him. Was he taking him for a fool? He wondered briefly, already starting to feel the anger rise in him. "What kind of fucking advise is that?" he growled, but Draco didn't answer to him, as he took Hermione's hand and started to pull her towards the next class. Potions. He reasoned since professor Snape hasn't really seen them together yet, he was going to do the honor of attending the class, to just show him. He was sure his Godfather was going to be in one hell of a surprise, when he sees them, but like he cared anymore. The only thing he cared about now was Hermione.

But after Potions, he had every intention to lock himself and Hermione in his room, and finally have her. He was sure she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her, and this time there would be no Weasel to stop them. With that thought in mind, he lifted Hermione off the floor, making her squeal in surprise before giggling and carried her to the Potions classroom in bridal style.

Ron frowned, as he watched them go. He felt like an idiot standing there, knowing that the girl he had loved since fourth year was in love with another. He clenched his fist and rammed it in the wall, making crimson blood smear on the ancient wall. He hissed in pain, but figured that the physical pain that he felt in his hand was better then the pain he felt in his heart. He moved away from the wall, his hand dripping with blood, he took out the handkerchief Hermione had given him and wrapped it around his bleeding knuckle, heading to the Potion classroom as well.

To be continued…

**A/N: There you go people, another chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Anyway, to all the Ron lovers I would like to say, please don't hate me for hurting him so much in this story, I feel bad myself, but it's needed that way, hope you understand! And to all Dramione lovers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, ****StarrCrystal,**** you wanted Ron to catch them having sex, but I couldn't really make them do it in the hall. Sorry! But tehnically they were almost there, and Ron was there*wink*, okey maybe it wasn't, but I already have a plan how to make him regret even more and it has something to do with that, so please stay tuned. That goes to the rest of the people who read my story as well! R&R**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	8. Surprise

**Disclaimer: As usual, don't own anything but my own ideas!**

**A/N: Hey there everyone who actually reads my story. I am sorry for this yet again late update.**

**OKEY GUYS, BIG THANKS TO: StarrCrystal, padfootsgrl79, Jewels812, Sensula, harrypotterluver123, Tale (if that's your penname), IGOTEAMEDWARD, Irockursocksoff and K'FireBurst. Your thoughts mean a lot and I hope to hear what you have to say about this chapter! Also, that goes for everyone who is not lazy to rewiev lol!**

**Oh I almost forgot! Lately I have started liking the pairing Ginny/Blaise so I am kind of planning for some action between those two, but I am not really sure if I should, because in this story I wrote that Harry and Ginny were together. What do you guys think? Is it worth a try or should I just stick to Harry/Ginny? Also, there will be some hints of Blaise/Ginny in this chapter!**

**Okey guys now on to the story! Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 8**

Harry and Ginny left the Great hall, walking hand in hand, both having their thoughts elsewhere. Ginny thought about Hermione's and Malfoy's relationship. She was really happy that Hermione had finaly found a person that cared for her so much. Yes, she believed that Malfoy wasn't being dishonest about his feelings towards Hermione and she was also positive, that Hermione had really strong feelings towards the blond haired Slytherin boy. She was also sure that Hermione's and Ron's relationship hadn't ever been like Hermione's and Malfoy's. Frankly, her brother, in her eyes, wasn't capable of thinking with his heart; he was more talking, before thinking type. Hermione had once told him, that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, at least that's what she had heard from Harry, and she couldn't agree more. He sometimes could be so insensitive towards Hermione's feelings. And, also, ever since he had discovered the thing called sex. She laughed at this one, internally; her brother had been so clueless about those things. He had started to look at Hermione, like she was a piece of meat. At least that's what she had seen Ron doing the whole summer, ever since he and Hermione had gotten together. At first, she had been sure they had already done it because; Ron had always had this satisfied look on his face. Now, though, she knew that, that git had been shagging Lavender Brown every chance he got. In the end, she was happy that he had been caught red handed because, who knows how long he would have kept that up. She glanced sideways at Harry, wondering what was on his mind because he had this far away look.

Harry felt eyes on him, but it wasn't anything unpleasant. It was a warm stare that made him comfortable. He glanced at Ginny, catching her eyes on him. She smiled warmly, and pushed a lock of auburn hair behind her ear. She was truly beautiful in his eyes and he didn't know what he would do, if he were to lose her. It would certainly break his heart. He just couldn't imagine his life without Ginny by his side. He smiled back at her, before directing his eyes forward.

Hermione entered his mind, suddenly. He sometimes had to wonder was it good that Hermione was going out with Malfoy. It was weird, but she seemed to glow with life every time he saw her with Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to have this effect on her that just made her this giddy, school girl that wasn't a muggle-born or part of the Golden Trio, like others liked to call them, as if she was suddenly just a girl with magical powers, who just fit in with the rest of the wizarding world.

Deep in thought, Harry hadn't seen a gloomy figure walking out of an abandoned classroom. Ginny did, though, and she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Harry snapped out of it immediately mouthing a quiet 'What?', and Ginny pointed to the figure walking in front of them. "What do you think is wrong with him?" she asked, and Harry after looking carefully at the person in front of him, finaly recognized him. It was Ron; there was no doubt about it. The red hair, the tall, lanky figure – it couldn't be anyone else but him. "Go figure," he said shrugging his shoulders. Ron looked really depressed. Harry guessed that Ron had gotten into another fight with Hermione about her and Malfoy's relationship. He wouldn't be surprised if that is what happened. Ron had been angry about that for days, and now he was reaching the border where he was getting depressed. Harry sighed; he would have to talk to him about that.

He stoped, making Ginny almost walk into him, as he turned around to face her. "I need to talk to Ron. You want to stay or are you going to go to Potions?" he asked her, and Ginny put a finger on her chin, thinking about it for a moment, before she told him, she would go ahead and they would see each other in Potions. He nodded and kissed her, before running to catch up with Ron. Ginny sighed and made her way to the Potions classroom alone.

OoO

Hermione and Draco stood outside of the Potions classroom. The class wasn't supposed to start for another twenty minutes, so they decided to wait until the class would start, and then they would enter. It had been Draco's idea; he wanted to surprise professor Snape, who also happened to be his Godfather. Hermione had to admit that she was curious to know what would be Snape's reaction herself, once they entered, hand in hand.

She peeped into the classroom. The only person so far was Neville, who was asking something to professor Snape. Snape looked annoyed, but was answering nonetheless. After a moment of surveying the classroom, Hermione discreetly walked back to stand besides Draco, just as more students started to enter the Potions classroom. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. The passionate kisses they had shared before Ron had interrupted them renewed, and Draco was starting to have doubts that, he would be able to live through Potions without touching Hermione in any way.

"Drake," someone called across the corridor and they broke apart. Draco growled in annoyance. What was up with all the distraction? First it was Weasel. Now, when he looked in the direction the voice had come from, he was greeted by a grinning Blaise Zabini. He scowled at him and Blaise just chuckled as he approached them. Blaise gave Hermione a nod, acknowledging her presence. She did the same. "You know, if you keep that up, you will soon have to go look for a room," Blaise joked, and Draco's scowl disappeared. "Jealous?" he halve mocked, halve joked and Blaise just chuckled. "No, it's just a warning, so you don't go shagging five feet away from the Potions classroom." Draco and Blaise both laughed and Hermione's cheeks turned crimson.

"So, why are you both outside of the classroom? Is it dangerous to go in there?" Blaise asked, a quizzical look on his face, his chocolate brown eyes gazing at them suspiciously. "We're waiting for the class to start, so we could surprise Snape," Draco answered and Blaise was about to ask them why they would want to surprise Snape, but one look at their interlocked hands, made understanding dawn on him. Snape didn't know about their relationship, and it would certainly be a shock for him to see his Godson strolling in his class, holding hands with Granger of all people. "He is sure in for a shock then." Draco nodded and smiled. "I wouldn't even dream of get any other reaction out of him," Draco admitted.

Hermione was silent the whole time, burying her head in the crook of Draco's neck, feeling comfortable in his arms. She listened as the boys joked with each other. Blaise really seemed to be Draco's best friend, and the way that they talk to each other so freely showed that they had been friends for quite some time. She was glad that Draco had a friend like that. The only friends she had thought he had had were Crabbe and Goyle or Pansy, she shuddered at that, but as far as she knew; they had only been his lackeys that hung around him because he had let them. As for Pansy, Hermione didn't really know what they were. The things she did know, was that Draco had slept with Pansy, at least that is what she had heard her bragging about in fifth year, and also since fifth year Pansy had been telling all the girls that Draco was her boyfriend, all the while she had been sticking to him like some kind of blood sucking leech. At the time Hermione hadn't really cared, but now she was curious to know if what Pansy had been bragging about was indeed the truth. Also, she knew if the answer was yes, she would be extremely jealous. She cursed her knowledge starving mind, but she also knew that if she didn't find out, she wouldn't be able forget the subject.

Suddenly, she saw something bright out of the corner of her eyes and turned her head to see Ginny making her way to Potions class. She disengaged from Draco's warm embrace reluctantly, but not as reluctantly as a certain blond Slytherin. "I'll be right back," she whispered. Draco pouted, but after Hermione gave him a serious look, he sighed. "Go ahead." She gave him a peck on the lips and then quickly made her way towards Ginny.

While Hermione walked away from them, Draco noticed Blaise looking at Ginny Weasley with a look of…longing? He didn't know what, but something was definitely up with Blaise and the Weasels sister. "Anything you want to tell me?" he asked and Blaise's chocolate eyes widened, before he looked away from Ginny to look at Draco. "Nothing," the tanned man answered rather nervously. Draco quirked an eyebrow, looking at Blaise with an expression that said 'I don't fucking believe you'. "C'mon man, you can tell me." Blaise didn't say anything, Draco was his friend, but he wasn't sure if he could tell him about his crush on the Weasels sister. On the other hand, Draco was going out with Granger, his own ex-enemy and friend of the famous Harry Potter or like other people liked to call him 'The Boy Who Lived', but what if Draco told this to Granger, who could very well tell it to Ginny and then, well he didn't know what would happen, but it sure wouldn't be good. "Does it have to do anything with the Weaslette?"Draco asked.

Blaise seethed from Draco using that kind of name referring to Ginny. "Don't call her that," he snapped, the words had left his lips faster then his mind had registered them. "Her name is Ginevra or just Ginny." Draco smirked and Blaise's eyes widened. He clamped his palm over his mouth, fearing that he could say something more. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you've got the hots for her." Draco chuckled as Blaise's mouth opened and closed like a fish. "N-no I-I d-don'-" Blaise stuttered, but Draco cut him off. "Oh stop it, you might as well tell the truth because, I am not buying any word you say," Draco said sternly and Blaise sighed.

"Fine-" he paused. He looked at Draco, who was tapping his foot impatiently. He seriously didn't like were this was going, but he guessed he could trust Draco. "I like her alright…You happy?" he snapped, Draco nodded and laughed. Draco was sure, if Blaise didn't have dark skin, he would definitely be blushing by now."Don't worry Blaise; I'm not going to tell anyone. Also, how do you know her?" Blaise let out a breath. "Well…I don't really know her…I haven't talked to her in person." Draco's eyes widened. "So you know the chick's name, but you haven't talked to her? How does that work?" This was really strange behaviour for someone like Blaise. As far as Draco knew, Blaise was a chick magnet, of course not as much as him, but still, girls didn't say no to him. And if there was a girl that Blaise wanted, he didn't hesitate to go after that girl. And here Blaise was almost…shy, with the Weaslette, it was really disturbing. "I had…people…that did the job," he finaly said. Draco sighed; it was worse then he had thought. Blaise sounded like some stalker that was scared to reveal himself to the girl he liked. He wasn't going to let that stay that way, though. "Come on I'll introduce you to her." He grabbed Blaise by his elbow, intending to drag him over to the two girls. Blaise struggled out of his grip. "Wait…I don't think it would be nice to in interrupt their conversation." Draco wasn't going to let Blaise have his way. "By the time their done, I think the class will start, plus I'm not letting you get out of this one." Blaise sighed, when Draco got something in to his skull, you wouldn't be able to change his mind. "Fine," he grumbled. Draco grinned and dragged him off.

OoO

After Hermione had left the boys on their own, she was able to catch Ginny by the arm, before she was able to even step foot into the Potions classroom. "Hey Gin." Hermione hugged her, and when she pulled back, she could see the questioning look on Ginny's face. "What is it Mione?" she asked suspiciously. "Why are you out here, and why did you drag me away from the classroom?" Ginny asked a little anxiety evident in her voice. Hermione just smiled. "Nothing big," she shrugged. "We're waiting for the class to start, so we could surprise Snape." Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion? And what do you mean by 'we'?" she asked and Hermione face palmed.

"First of all Gin, by 'We' I mean Draco and me, and the surprise is me and Draco being together." Ginny stared at her like she had grown another head. "Seriously, Gin. Snape is Draco's Godfather, so it would be just natural, if it shocked him." Finaly understanding, Ginny scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Sorry, I guess Ron is a bad influence." Hermione laughed. "I don't think that Ron is an ideal role model." Ginny nodded, giggling. "Yeah, you're right."

After a moment of laughing, Ginny was about to ask were Malfoy was. If Hermione and him where going to surprise Snape, wasn't he supposed to be here as well? She didn't have to, though, because Malfoy walked over, dragging a boy with tanned skin along with him. She could tell that he was a Slytherin as well because of his green tie. Also, she didn't know him; he seemed a bit familiar, like she had seen him before. She looked him up and down, and she had to admit that he was quite attractive. His natural tanned skin made him look exotic; his eyes were the deepest, darkest brown she had ever seen on a person, they almost looked black; also they seemed to radiate warmth, especially when he suddenly smiled at her, revealing perfect, white teeth. He was also tall, about 6'3, and his build indicated that he definitely played Quidditch. She guessed, she may have seen him play, and that would also explain why he seemed familiar. Suddenly she snapped out of it, realizing what she had been doing. She had been checking out a guy that wasn't Harry, and she had enjoyed every second of it. Guilt hit her hard. Harry was her boyfriend and she did this to him. Tehnically he didn't know, but she still felt bad about even thinking that way about another guy.

Suddenly Hermione's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Draco, I said I'll be right back," she scolded in mock seriousness. "I know, but it seemed like you were taking forever." He wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her neck. Hermione giggled as he ran his hands over her sides. "I-It tickles…D-Draco s-stop…" she managed through her laughter."Ahem," Ginny interrupted them. "You know you should seriously get a room," she said, and Draco and Hermione both stuck out their tongues at her, before breaking down into hysterical laughter. Blaise chuckled. "That's what I told them." Ginny turned to face him, his voice like a spell on her. "I'm Blaise by the way," he continued and Ginny nodded, not taking her eyes off him. "I'm Ginny," she said breathlessly. He once again smiled, making Ginny feel lightheaded.

There was silence again, and even Hermione and Draco didn't dare to break it. They both could feel the sexual tension in the air, as Blaise and Ginny stared at each other. "Um…" They both looked away from each other at the sound of Hermione's tentative voice. "Shouldn't you go to class; it's like five minutes until the class starts," she asked, Ginny recovered from her daze and giggled. "Yeah you're the one to talk, you should too," she teased. "You know that I can't, well, not until the class actually starts," Hermione huffed. Draco chuckled at both girls. "Okay guys go and we'll see you in a bit," Draco said and practically pushed them to the classroom. Hermione watched Ginny disappear into the classroom, feeling a bit worried. From what she just witnessed, she could have sworn, she saw something in Ginny's eyes. Desire? She shook her head. There was no way that Ginny would ever look at another guy except Harry, there was just no way.

"A penny for your thoughts." Hermione jumped a little, as Draco whispered in her ear, but she relaxed after a moment and leaned her head back on his shoulder. "Did you saw how they looked at each other?" she asked and Draco shook his head. "What was there to see?" He tried to feign ignorance. "Oh come on, I am sure you saw that too, heck anyone would notice that they were practically eating each other with their eyes." Draco gulped, not sure what to do. He couldn't just tell that he saw it and it also had something to do with the fact that Blaise was head over heels for Ginny. Also, it wouldn't explain Ginny's reaction to Blaise. Draco chuckled inwardly. Blaise was a chick magnet, why would he be surprised.

"Draco?" He snapped out of it and shook his head. "Okay I did, but I'm sure it's nothing." Hermione turned around to face him, her eyes showing suspicion. "You know something, do you?" she asked she had a feeling that Draco wasn't telling her everything. He always tried to close the subject, if he knew something that she wasn't supposed to know or just didn't want to tell her. "Hermione seriously I don'-" He started, but she cut him off. "Either you tell me or I'm walking into the classroom alone." As she said that, she walked towards the door of the classroom.

"Wait." She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. He looked at his wristwatch that was showing that it was time for the class to start. "I don't think we have time to talk about it." Hermione raised an eyebrow. "But we can talk about it later," he propositioned. For one moment Hermione looked like she was about to say no, but knowing that Draco was right, she nodded reluctantly. Draco sighed. "Are you ready?" he asked, smiling at her warmly, she nodded and gave him a small smile, deciding that she would definitely find out after the Potions are over. She linked hands with Draco, entwining their fingers, as they walked into the classroom.

OoO

The class had just started, but Snape was already annoyed. Longbottom had been pestering him about the Polyjuice potion, there was still a lot of noise in the class, and some students didn't even make an effort to come to his class. He scanned the classroom, noticing the absence of Potter, Weasley and Granger; he wasn't surprised that they would miss his class. What shocked him was the fact that Draco, his own Godson, was absent. Draco was never late when it was Potions.

Snape, deciding to get over the lesson quicker, told everyone to open their Advanced Potions books to page 178. Today's lesson was simple. The students had to make a dreamless sleep potion; also Snape wished he could take one right know. He was about to turn around and walk back to his seat, when the door opened and a familiar blond student appeared in the doorway. Draco wasn't alone, though. Hermione Granger was besides him and they were…holding hands? For a moment Snape thought that he was hallucinating. There was no way that his Godson would involve himself with the muggle-born Granger. To say that he was shocked would be an understatement. He was stupefied. Was his Godson playing a joke on him? For a moment he thought that the whole class would all scream in unison that he was punked, and then they could laugh at their little joke, but no. There was no shouting, no laughing what so ever. Everyone just stared silently at the scene in front of them.

The silence lasted for another two minutes, as Snape tried not to show any emotions. He had maintained this image of coldness and emotionless for years, and he wasn't about to change that. Though, he knew that this was not a matter that should be taken lightly, he couldn't just go make a scene in the middle of class, even though it was his class. "You're late Draco; I hope that will not happen again," he gritted out. He turned his attention to Hermione. "As for you Mrs. Granger, that's ten points from Gryffindor." He smirked inwardly when the Gryffindors groaned. He always deducted the Gryffindor points, if they were late or they answered a question wrong. If a Slytherin did all that, then he would just warn them, but he never took away their house points, it was his house after all. "Now sit down and open page 178, and get to work," he commanded. He left the classroom and went into his private potions lab. He sat down in a big black leather chair, contemplating his next move. He knew that he should owl Draco's parents, and tell them what was going on with Draco. On the one hand, he would do a good thing informing Draco's parents about his relationship with Granger, but on the other hand, if his Godson found out, he would probably hate him for rating him out like that. Also, Draco's father would probably be furious at Draco for tainting his family name like that. Snape didn't really want Draco to suffer his father wrath. He knew what Lucius did when Draco did something wrong. He had once witnessed as Draco was beaten by his father. Draco had only been seven years old, but his father had hit him so hard that ever since then, Draco had never dared to disobey or anger his father. Snape hadn't been able to help Draco at the time because he knew it was not his business to intervene in their lives. But he wouldn't want Draco to go through that again. With that though Snape stood up from the chair and walked back into the classroom.

Most of the students had already finished their potions, including Hermione and Draco. Snape watched as they sat close to each other, looking at each other with love filled eyes. He sighed, he couldn't ruin that. Draco was happy, and Snape had to admit that he was happy if Draco was.

It was about ten minutes until everyone finaly finished their potions. Snape took a look at all of them, not saying a word, but when he stoped at Hermione's and Draco's desk, he look at their potion then at them. "Twenty points to Slytherin," he announced and the Slytherins cheered. "And…Twenty points to Gryffindor." This time the Gryffindors cheered. Draco smiled at professor Snape. As far as he knew his Godfather, that ment approval. Snape gave a small, almost nonexistent smile, but Draco noticed it and his smile widened. "Everyone cleans up their desks and is dismissed," Snape said to all of the class and then quickly disappeared in his private lab again.

"That went well," Hermione said as she kissed Draco's cheek. Draco nodded, feeling relieved that his God father took it in so well. "Yeah, for a moment I thought, he was going to start yelling, which would be so out of character for him." They both laughed at that, while cleaning up their desk. When they were done, and were about to head out of class, Blaise catched up with them, saying that he was going to walk with them. He wasn't the only one because Ginny soon joined them, saying that Harry and Ron didn't show up for class. They all walked out of the class smiling and laughing.

To be continued…

**A/N: Well that was chapter 8, finaly! What did you guys think? Was it good, bad? How did you like Snape in this chapter? Also, I hope I didn't make StarrCrystal wait too long or any other person who was waiting for an update! If I did then I am once again really trully sorry! Anyway, you know what to do! R&R ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	9. Something you didn't want to see

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Just my ideas, which sometimes are good and sometimes are really incohorent lol! :D**

**A/N: Okey people. Here's the next chapter, chapter 9, I hope you will enjoy this! I worked really hard on this one, and would really like to hear your thoughts about it.**

**Once again thanks to people who reviewed the previous chapter, it's nice to hear your thoughts and opinions. Also, I am still confused about the Ginny/Blaise thing because some of you wanted Ginny and Blaise together and some of you didn't and wanted me to leave it Ginny/ Harry. So it will still be a bit unclear, until I decide!**

**Warning: This chapter will contain sexual contents, so people who doesn't like to reading about that, well, you are free to not read this, but it would be nice if you did!**

**Okey, without further ado enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**Chapter 9**

Ron was walking through the corridor; more like sulking if you would ask any person that went past him. That is what Harry saw as well, as he approached Ron in hurried steps. It wasn't that hard to catch up with him because Ron didn't seem to care if someone did. He put a hand on Ron's shoulder and effectively stoped him from going further by gently pulling on it. Ron didn't protest he didn't even react as Harry turned him towards himself. "What's wrong Ron?" He asked, but was met with silence in return.

Ron couldn't really express in words how he felt. He was angry, hurt and he felt betrayed. Hermione had practically shagged Malfoy in the entrance hall. What had been going through her mind? She had never acted that way around him. She had always been timid with him, and had shied away from him when he wanted to take their relationship to the next level, which had been sex, which, she had claimed not being ready for yet. His thoughts went to Lavender Brown for a moment. She had been his very first girlfriend in sixth year. Their relationship had ended just as abrupt as it had started with the kiss in the Gryffindor common room ending with him being in the hospital wing and mysteriously calling it off. He didn't even remember breaking it off with her, but he sure had been relieved that she was out of his hair. She was just so annoying, the clinging type that could drive a bloke nuts. This summer, he had run into her by accident. He had been in the Leaky Cauldron, upset about Hermione not wanting to shag him. She had approached him, asking what was wrong and why did he look so down. He had told her everything, and she had comforted him. That night they had got themselves a room and had spent the night in blind passion. They had agreed to keep meeting each other; of course until Hermione would start sleeping with him, then he wouldn't need Lavender anymore. She had agreed on his terms, though, she hadn't been happy about the fact that Ron would dump her, the second Hermione would stop being a prude. It had been fine, until Hermione had found out, though, he knew that doing it on the train was risky. They had been careless, not putting a Muffliatus spell on the compartment. He cursed his own stupidity. If only Hermione would…

He was brought out of his thoughts by Harry shaking his shoulder more forcefully now. "What's wrong Ron?" He repeated his question. Ron shook his head, finaly acknowledging his presence. "I'm fine." He lied. He was suddenly shoved against the wall, Harry glaring at his confused face. "Don't give me that Ron." He snapped, pushing him against the wall. "You're like this all the time, depressed or angry. Now spill. What's wrong?" He said forcefully, repeatedly pushing Ron in the wall with each word. He was once again met by silence, as Ron hung his head, his bright color bangs falling over his eyes almost like a curtain. He sighed and let go of Ron, watching as he slowly slid down the wall and on the cold marble floor.

"She chose Malfoy." Ron murmured softly almost inaudibly, but Harry heard it. He let out another sigh. He knew Ron was still upset about it. Harry guessed he would be too if he were in his situation. "Listen Ron" Harry started, sitting down next to him. "I know that it's hard to accept it." He paused, waiting for Ron to interrupt him, but he didn't, so he continued. "I even didn't want to accept at first." He admitted staring at Ron intently. Ron looked back at him, his expression not changing from the one of sadness. It was hard for Harry to see his best friend like this, but he couldn't really do anything. Well, not at least something that would smooth out this situation. He knew if he chose Ron's side then Hermione would hate him and Ginny wouldn't be happy either, and if he chose Hermione's side, Ron would hate him, but Ron was his first friend in the Wizarding world, so he wasn't fond of losing his friendship with Ron either. His hands were tied in this situation. "But…" He continued. "Hermione's our best friend, and if she's happy, then I am too."

Ron clenched his fists by his sides. "Happy?" He almost snapped, but held himself back. "I should be happy, if she's with the freakin ferret face Malfoy?" He gritted his teeth in anger, rising to his feet. "I can't be happy, is she is with Malfoy. I just can't!" He finaly let his anger show as he punched the wall three feet above Harry's head. He had forgotten about his previous injury and cursed loudly, as he made the wound bleed again. Harry rouse to his feet as well, scowling at Ron. "How can you be so selfish?" He questioned angrily. Ron didn't respond, just continued cursing from the pain in his hand. "You hurt her. You cheated on her and made her unhappy." Ron was once again shoved against the wall and held by the collar of his shirt, Harry breathing heavily, his eyes burning with a killer's intent. At least that is what Ron saw in them. "And now, you wouldn't even allow her to be happy. What kind of a friend are you?"

Ron shook his head from side to side. "You wouldn't understand, but you have to know that I never meant to hurt her." His eyes were pleading for Harry to understand. Harry's scowl only deepened. "Never meant to hurt her? Where you thinking about it, when you were with Lavender?" He questioned, his anger only increasing. Ron sighed, looking away from Harry's furious gaze. "I know Harry that I have done things that hurt her. I am not proud of myself and I regret it with all my heart." He paused clenching his fists by his sides. "But you should have seen what I saw. She and Malfoy almost were…" He trailed off. The images of Hermione pressed against the wall by Malfoy entered his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, willing the images to go away. Why couldn't it be him, not the ferret? It took some time, but after a moment he composed himself and continued. "If you were in my place right now, you'd know how I feel."

Harry's expression softened and he put a hand on his shoulder and shook it gently. He didn't know what to say, Ron had a point, he would be hurt too if he were in his place. But Hermione was happy and he just couldn't destroy that. Ron had to move on, no matter how hard that was. If he was able to sleep with another chick, that admittedly was a slag, without any guilt, then he could find another girl to date. "Ron" He began. "I understand how you feel, and I would probably feel the same as you do now, but you have to move on. Find someone else, you know?" Ron shook his head, and turned to walk away. "Will you at least consider it?" Harry asked in hopefully. "Maybe" Ron muttered and walked off. Harry sighed and hurried after him. "Where are you going Ron?" He yelled after him. "We have to get to class." Ron grunted lifting his wounded arm above his head. "I have to go to the hospital wing." "I'll come with you." Harry called after him, running to catch up on him. Potions had already started, so he didn't see the point of going anyway. Snape would probably take points from Gryffindor and give him detention. 'Screw Snape' He thought and followed Ron.

OoO

"That was so fun." Hermione giggled at Ginny's excited tone. The girls were still talking about the Potions lesson and Snape's reaction. "Who would have thought, that Snape actually had a heart." Ginny continued and received a halve growl from Draco. Draco and Blaise had been talking about Quidditch, but hearing their conversation Draco couldn't help but be a little annoyed that everyone thought that Snape was only a heartless bastard. Hermione giggled at him. "Oh come on Draco, you know that she's only joking, right? Ginny say something." Hermione urged her with a sly grin. "Yeah, of course, who would ever think that about him?" Her tone was sarcastic, which didn't go unnoticed by Draco. He huffed and turned his attention back to Blaise.

"Next week's our game against the Hufflepuff's." Blaise said with mild interest. "We totally have that game in the bag without a doubt." Draco nodded his signature smug smirk on his handsome face. "Yeah, they're hardly worth our time." They both laughed loudly, and Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but roll their eyes at them. 'Boys', they both thought.

"I wonder where Harry and Ron could be."Ginny said absentmindedly. "I left them in the hallway, before I went to Potions because Harry wanted to talk to Ron." Hermione's eyebrows rouse. "Talk about what?" She asked. It wasn't that she cared what Ron would be telling Harry, but she had a feeling that she was involved in it. "I don't really know." Ginny admitted. "We saw Ron sulking in the corridor, and Harry had said that he needed to talk to him." Hermione took in the information Ginny had just said and nodded. "I think I know why." Hermione admitted. Ginny's eyes widened and she urged Hermione to continue, but she shook her head. "I'll tell you later." Ginny frowned a bit, but didn't push her. She was sure that whatever Ron did wasn't something Hermione wanted to talk about in the middle of a crowded corridor.

"I am sure that their fine and we'll see them in Transfiguration." Hermione reassured her after a pause, though; she wasn't very fond of the idea of seeing Ron so soon after he had called her a whore. Also, it wasn't his business what she did with Draco or where she did it. That git could go shag his sweet, little Lavender Brown and keep his nose out of her personal life. He sometimes could be such a…

Hermione felt Draco's arms wrap around her from behind, and instantly forgot what she was ranting about in her mind. It was incredible how he could make her feel so amazing just by holding her in his arms. Could it be love? She wasn't sure, but it felt really close to it. She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled. "Mia, I hope you didn't mean it, when you said that." He whispered in her ear, nibbling at it. She gave him a confused look and he chuckled. "About Transfiguration"

Hermione was still a bit confused, but then she remembered that Draco wanted to skip the last lessons, so they could go to their dorm. She blushed scarlet. The idea was thrilling, but that didn't stop her from being nervous about it. "Um…I'm not really sure, McGonnagal would probably be ma-" She was cut off with Draco's lips crashing onto hers in a tender passionate kiss. "I am sure that McGonnagal can live through one lesson without you." He assured her when he pulled away. He kissed her neck, nibbling and suckling on her exposed skin, making her moan quietly. Ginny cleared her throat, trying to get the two love birds attention. "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea if you two would finaly get a room." She teased them, and Hermione buried her face in Draco's shoulder to hide her red face. "Yeah" Blaise joined Ginny's teasing. "Before you decide to shag right here on the floor." Ginny doubled over with laughter and Blaise joined her. When they calmed down, they both smirked and Ginny had a smirk that could even rival Blaise's.

Hermione's face was now so red, she thought that she would have a nose bleed. Draco, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind Ginny's and Blaise's words, and just shrugged. "Well, you better believe that I would." He admitted, making Hermione gasp. "Draco, you don't mean it, do you?" She asked, kinda amazed that Draco would even consider doing something so…well, she couldn't really find words for that. Reckless? Smutty? He nodded. "I would." He whispered in her ear and she gulped nervously. There was silence for a moment.

After a moment, Blaise cleared his throat. "Okey, we'll go and leave you two alone." He started walking away. Ginny shrugged and hugged Hermione before catching up with Blaise. They soon disappeared among the other students, leaving Draco and Hermione in the corridor. Draco was the first to speak. "Well, how about it?" He was pouting and Hermione thought that was the most adorable thing she had seen him do. "I'll think about it." She kissed his cheek, before running down the corridor that was now empty. Draco smirked, and ran after her.

OoO

Hermione stoped near the entrance to the library, panting. She had somehow lost Draco somewhere because he was no longer running after her. She looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged; he was probably hiding in some dark corner, waiting for her to come by to scare her to death. 'Not happening.' She thought, before deciding to take refuge in the library. She opened the door, it making creaking sounds that alerted Madam Pince. Seeing Hermione enter she smiled, before burying her nose in the book that she was reading.

Hermione took a deep breath and sighed. How she loved the smell of books, especially old ones. They always helped her to relax and forget about her problems. Her feet automatically carried her to the first bookshelf, where she brushed her fingertips over the backs of the books almost lovingly. She pulled out a book at random and almost started laughing at the title. "The ultimate guide, to make your other halve happy" She was quite surprised to find a book like this in the library. Shrugging, she walked all the way to the last row of bookshelves. She flipped the book open in the middle and gasped. The book was full of very graphic, very dirty pictures. She flipped through the pages in a hurry and found that every page had at least one very dirty picture, and the book was a wizard one, because all the pictures were moving. The pictures showed people in different positions. There were even whole paragraphs about oral and anal sex. 'This type of book should have been locked away in the restricted section, not left out in the open, where anyone could reach it.' Thought Hermione, as she risked another look at the pictures; she had opened a page where a girl was giving a guy a blow job. That piqued her interest, and she didn't even notice the tall blond figure that approached her from behind. She watched as the girl in the picture bobbed her head up and down the guys cock…

"What are you reading?" Hermione jumped, dropping the book in her fright. She quickly spun around to face the person who had spoken. She blushed when she came face to chest with Draco. She looked up at his face and smiled shyly. "Um…Nothing" Draco shook his head, not believing her. He moved around her and picked the book off the floor. He chuckled when he read the title. Flipping it open, his eyes widened at the moving pictures. He would have never thought that Hermione would read something as filthy as this. He turned around to face her, grinning mischievously. "So, do you often read books like this?" He asked still inspecting the book. "N-no…It was by accident." She blushed, yanking the book out of Draco's hands. He laughed as Hermione threw it across the room. It landed on a plush armchair in the corner by one of the bookshelves, not creating too much noise as to alert Madam Pince.

Hermione felt like she could die from embarrassment. Not only was she looking at those pictures, but she was also caught by her own boyfriend. "Oh come on Mia, I don't mind that you are reading a book like that." He embraced her and kissed her sweet lips. Hermione responded immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss with her tongue. As the kiss grew more heated Draco pushed her against one of the bookshelves. He was lucky that a wall was directly behind the bookshelf because they would sure knock it over.

They pulled apart, gasping for air. Draco kissed down her neck, his hands trying to strip Hermione of her robes. "Draco" She breathed trying to push him away. "We can't do it here." He pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes. She could see the hurt there as he took a step back and suddenly found his shoes the most interesting thing in the room; Hermione immediately regreted pushing him away. She tried to reach for him, but he took another step back. A choked sob escaped her lips as she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Draco's immediately wrapped his arms around her waist in a warm embrace, trying to calm her. Seeing her cry was the last thing he wanted. "I'm sorry Mia." He whispered in her ear, while rubbing circles on her back. "I didn't want t-" He was silenced by Hermione kissing him deeply. The kiss lasted for a few second, before Hermione pulled away and smiled at with teary eyes. "It's okey." He smiled back whipping away the stray tears that had spilled over her cheeks.

Hermione felt really bad about pushing him away, but they couldn't do it here. The two of them would just make too much noise. If Madam Pince were to catch them, who knows what their punishment would be. They were also the Heads, so it wouldn't be setting a good example to others. She thought back to the book that she had thrown across the room and remembered the picture where the girl was sucking the guys cock. She suddenly had an idea, a very dirty idea at that. "Draco" She whispered huskily in his ear, making him shiver for some reason. "Um…I want to try something. Can I?" She asked, blushing furiously. He nodded. "Anything you want." He whispered against her lips, before kissing her again.

When they pulled apart, she got on her knees in front of him, her hands slowly, tentatively reaching to undo his pants. Draco's eyes widened seeing her intentions, his member hardening with anticipation to what was to come. Hermione was surprised at her own boldness, but she wanted to do this and the bulge in Draco's pants clearly told her that he wanted it as well. She took a deep breath, slowly pushing down his pants, revealing emerald green boxers with a very obvious erection underneath. She couldn't help but smile a little; he was such a Slytherin wearing green boxers. She ran a finger over the bulge, making Draco's hips thrust forward slightly. Grabbing the band of his boxers, she pulled them down slowly, brushing against his hard on, making him intake a sharp breath. He looked down at her, his eyes clouding with lust. He smirked when he saw her eyes widen when she took in his size. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, he was huge. 'And that can even fit?' She asked herself. She was quite sure that he wouldn't fit into her mouth. Heck, she would be lucky if she was able to take at least halve of him. But when the time came, would he fit down there?

She looked back at him smiling shyly, her cheeks tinting red. "Um…I haven't really done anything like this before…" She paused, beyond embarrassed. "So, you stop me if I do something wrong, okey?" She asked blushing as red as a tomato. Draco nodded, chuckling. "I will, but I don't think you'll do anything wrong." He reassured her caressing her cheek. She nuzzled her cheeks into his palm and sighed. Summoning her Gryffindor courage, she wrapped her tiny hands around his erect cock, feeling it throb in her warm hands. She looked up at Draco, who was breathing unevenly now. She moved her left hand up and down his shaft, her right hand taking hold of his balls, as she squeezed them lightly; all the while she kept her eyes trained on Draco's face. She saw him shut his eyes and bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping his mouth. Seeing his reaction made her a bit more courageous, as her grasp on him grew firmer.

Not receiving any protests from him, she brought her mouth closer to his huge cock, running her tongue over the erect tip, tasting the pre-cum that had started leaking out, while increasing the speed on his shaft. He tasted surprisingly sweet and Hermione wondered what his cum would taste like. This time Draco couldn't stop a throaty moan that escaped his lips. Hermione was a natural at this, how hadn't she done this before if she was this good. Though, he needed more friction if he wanted to come. They were in a freakin library, and if Madam Pince were to catch them, he didn't think that Hermione would be able to live it down. He couldn't give a damn about what people thought about him, but he wanted to keep Hermione's reputation intact. "Take me into your mouth." He encouraged her in a hushed, husky tone. Hermione obliged, taking as much of him in her mouth as possible. She got about halve of him, like she had predicted, inside her mouth, before she gagged slightly.

Draco's eyes closed in bliss and threw his head back and moaned rather loudly. In that moment, he couldn't care less, who saw or heard them. Her hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock felt just so damn good, though, he wished it was her pussy he was buried inside. She started bobbing her head up and down his shaft, while rubbing the base and squeezing his balls. He could feel it, his climax approaching fast, he was so close. All he could do was moan and groan, as Hermione's talented hands and mouth worked magic on him. "Mia" He moaned, bringing his hand down to tangle in hair. It was pure ecstasy.

OoO

Ron walked out of the hospital wing, his hand finaly bandaged. He couldn't really say that he felt better. Harry had told him to move on, see someone new. The idea wasn't that bad, but he still hoped that Hermione would change her mind, leave the ferret and come back to him. Though, he knew that that was like asking for the moon. Hermione probably hated him now, after he called her a whore. He couldn't blame her, though; she had every right to do so.

"Hey Ron" Harry called after him, leaving the hospital wing as well. "Where are you going now?" He asked, scowling at his best friend. "We have Transfiguration. Aren't you coming?" He asked. Ron shook his head. "No, I want to be alone right now." He walked away leaving a flabbergasted Harry behind. Harry sighed and walked in the opposite direction, grumbling something about stubborn Weasels.

Ron wandered aimlessly in the empty corridors. He walked up a few stairs, took a few turns and somehow, he had wandered all the way to the library, a place that he went only if dragged there by Hermione. Though, he hadn't been there once this year. Since Hermione didn't help him with his homework anymore, he had been slacking off. Sighing, he opened the old, wooden door. It creaked and Madam Pince gave him a rather disapproving look, before she went on reading some kind of novel. He frowned; it wasn't his fault that the damn door creaked.

Choosing to ignore the uptight librarian, Ron walked around the bookshelves, looking at all the old books that were filling all the tall bookshelves. He wasn't into reading, so he got bored quickly. Reaching the last row of bookshelves, he heard voices. He couldn't recognize who the voices belong to because they were only whispers. Tough, he could distinguish that there were two persons – male and female, and it didn't sound like they were talking about the weather. His curiosity got the better of him and he risked a look behind the bookshelf.

What he saw made him want to scream at the top of his lungs, but he held himself back. He balanced himself, before he gave out his hiding place. His knees had suddenly turned to jelly at the sight before him. 'Damn, why couldn't it be me?' That is what he thought bitterly, as he watched Hermione take Malfoy's cock into her mouth without the slightest of fears. He watched as Malfoy tangled his right hand in her hair, his left hand balancing himself against the bookshelf behind them. "Mia" Malfoy moaned rather loudly, and Hermione seemed to double her efforts. 'What the hell.' Ron thought. The freakin ferret called her 'Mia', but he had heard only Hermione's parent's use tha nickname.

Ron couldn't understand his own reaction, though. He should have separated them the moment he saw them, and hex Malfoy's balls off, but instead his legs were frozen in place and his mouth couldn't utter a single sound, as he watched Hermione bringing Malfoy closer to his climax. The logical side of him that was only a tiny part of his brain, told him to stop this, this instant, but his body failed him and wouldn't move, and the sight of Hermione like this, so naughty and brave, taking their former enemies, well, to him he still was, cock into her mouth in a place that was almost like a sanctuary to her, was so arousing that he could feel himself harden underneath his school robes. He tried to feel disgusted with himself for thinking that, but that wasn't helping his growing problem. He was in a need for a shag and fast.

He was about to leave, deciding that he had seen enough today, plus he needed to find Lavender and fast, but Draco's sudden trembling and the way he almost fell on top of Hermione, when his knees buckled underneath him, before he catched himself and his increasingly loud groans indicated that he was about to climax. He didn't stay because of that, though. Hell no. Ron had the sudden urge to see if Hermione would swallow his seed. The thought made him shudder in disgust, but he was curious, and like the saying goes – curiosity killed the cat.

He watched as Malfoy moaned loudly one last time, before he shuddered in Hermione's mouth, indicating that he had just come. His blue eyes widened in disbelief as he watched Hermione drink up every last drop of Malfoy's fucking ferret seed, before releasing his cock with a pop. She kissed the head of Malfoy's member, before carefully pulling his boxers and pants up and zipping them. There was a bit of cum on her chin, which she wiped off with her index-finger. She brought the finger to her mouth and sucked on it. "That was…amazing." He heard Malfoy whisper, and he saw Hermione smile before she kissed him passionately. When she pulled away, she said something that made his jaw hit the floor. "Mmm…you taste delicious." The smirk that appeared on Malfoy's face, almost made him vomit. Both of them looked in his direction and he barely managed to move out of their sight behind a bookshelf. "Where do you want to go?" He heard Malfoy ask Hermione. "I'm hungry, how about dinner?" Hermione's sweet voice suggested.

He heard their footsteps and hid behind another bookshelf. They didn't even notice him as they passed the row that he was hiding in and left the library quickly, both innocently smiling at one another. He wondered if Madam Pince heard Malfoy's moans and groans, but the way she just smiled at the couple and went back to reading her book again, indicated that she hadn't heard anything. He sighed, this just wasn't his day.

To be continued…

**A/N: So, that was chapter 9! How was it? I have been working on this chapter for a long time, so please tell me what you guys think. Also big thanks to StarrCrystal for giving me the idea about the oral sex. Of course I came up with the all the setting there, but she was the one who practically implanted that idea in my brain, so THANK YOU! And If I made you wait so long then sorry once again! Also, that goes for all my readers and reviewers! Okey, you know what to do! R&R ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	10. Detention Weasley!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Hey there people, who are reading my story! I am really sorry for the delay, but school is really kicking my ass, and I have a lot of homework, so sometimes I don't have time to write at all!**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! ^_^**

**Chapter 10**

Ron stormed through the corridor, absolutely furious. After he had left the library, he had been trying to stay ignorant to what he had seen there. It was easier said then done, though because he kept thinking about Hermione on her knees in front of Malfoy. It infuriated him that Hermione would blow Malfoy, but wouldn't blow him. Well, he hadn't asked her, when they were going out, but still. He wondered just how Malfoy had gotten the Gryffindor princess and know-it-all, on her knees in a position like that. Did he threaten her? No, Hermione seemed too willing. Did he use the imperious curse on her? Well, Ron liked this idea better, but doubted that Malfoy would use an unforgivable curse on the school grounds, that would get him in trouble; a lot of trouble. 'What was so special about Malfoy?' He asked himself quietly. There wasn't anything about him, so what would make Hermione want to…He groaned in frustration.

He, in all honesty, hoped that it had been a joke they had pulled on him, to make him regret cheating on Hermione, and that the Hermione and Draco in the library were just some random pair they had payed to, so they would drink Polyjuice potion and impersonate them. For a moment, he really thought that. It was possible; with Hermione's brains and Malfoy's cunning mind they could have just been making a sick joke. The only thing that didn't add up was, how could have they known that he would be in the library? Had they been spying on him? 'No' He thought. They had been there for a moment, before he had shown up, so it couldn't be set up either. In the end he had to accept that Hermione had indeed blown Malfoy's cock and that the uptight librarian hadn't even heard Malfoy's moans. Seriously, was she deaf or something? He had been sure that Malfoy would for sure attract Miss Pince's attention. He cursed the librarian under his breath.

He felt the familiar tightness in his pants and groaned again. Thinking of Hermione giving Malfoy head was sure making him hard again. He had to wonder, where Lavender was when he needed her. He kept walking, knowing that he would meet her in the Great hall at dinner, and after a good meal, he would also get the shag he had been waiting for the best part of an hour and a halve. With that thought in his mind, he made his way to the Great hall, intent on ignoring Hermione, if he saw her there, which, he was sure he would. After all, after Hermione had her 'appetizer', she would definitely be hungry. He made a face of disgust. How could she even tell Malfoy that he tasted…He broke off his train of though, feeling his stomach lurch uncomfortably.

Entering the Great hall, like he had expected, he spotted Hermione at the Gryffindor table. He couldn't see Harry or Ginny anywhere; the hall was actually quite empty. He noted, much to his chagrin that Malfoy was sitting next to Hermione, his left hand around her waist, his right hand scooping up a spoonful of strawberry dessert. He heard her giggle when Malfoy brought the spoon to his lips, taking the delicious dessert in his mouth, before kissing Hermione full on the lips. Ron made a face of disgust at the display. Marching over to them, he scowled at Malfoy. "What are you doing here, you vile, loathed some, evil, little cockroach? The Slytherin table is over there." He pointed to the long table in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Hermione scowled at him. "Just because this isn't the Slytherin table, doesn't mean that he can't sit here." Draco smirked; 'that's my girl.' He thought proudly.

Ron crossed his arms across his chest, glaring as hard as he could. "Oh, yes it does." He retorted angrily. "Plus, that's my seat." He pointed at the seat Malfoy was sitting in. 'The bloody git.' He thought when he saw Malfoy smirk at him. Hermione scowl only deepened at his words. "Since when is it your seat?" She shot back angrily. "Since, I always sit there." Ron was now almost in her face, both friends glaring at each other haughtily. Draco was the one to break them apart and said calmly. "I don't see your name on it." And to prove his point, he looked under the bench. "Nope, I don't see it anywhere." He finished with a smirk, wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist, pulling her closer. "You know, there are other seats too." He pointed out at all the empty space on the other side of the table. The tips of Ron's ears turned red, and before he even knew it himself, he was as red as a fire truck, and steam was coming out of his ears.

"I don't care; sit there yourself." He yelled and the students that were in the Great hall stared at the scene with interest. Draco was starting to get irritating; the bloody git could throw a fit even for the most trivial things. He was about to comment on that, but Hermione beat him to it. "Stop acting like a baby, Ronald." She scolded; Ron could seriously be such a baby sometimes. "But-" Ron started to say, but Hermione shook her head and turned back to finish her dessert. Draco did the same, smirking deviously at Ron. Ron grudgingly sat down on the opposite side of the table, having to walk around the long table, and started filling his plate with mashed potatoes, gravy and chicken wings. He ate like a slob and Draco pulled a face of disgust. "Have you got no manners, Weasley?" Ron looked up from his plate towards Malfoy, and scowled for what seemed the hundredth time that day, his chin dripping with gravy, a piece of chicken stuck to his lower lip. "Shut up, ferret." He growled, stuffing another chicken wing into his mouth. "Does he always eat like he had been starved for a week?" Draco asked Hermione, scooping another spoonful of his dessert, and putting it into his mouth. Hermione nodded. "Yup" They both laughed and Ron's face once again turned red from anger. He grumbled something about stupid ferrets and ex-girlfriends under his breath. Hermione and Draco finished eating and left the hall, leaving Ron to seething all by himself.

The door to the Great hall opened again after about twenty minutes, and Ron's scowl was replaced by a smirk, when Lavender walked in. 'Perfect' He thought, while wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. Lavender spotted him and smiled a sparkle in her blue eyes, as she approached him. "Hey Ronnie" She sat down besides him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly. "Hey Lav" He smiled when she pulled away, knowing that his needs are going to be satisfied soon. "So Ronnie, I was thinking." Lavender started, grabbing the dessert; rather then eat the main course. Ron arched an eyebrow at her. Since when did Lavender think? He wondered; she just seemed so mindless to him with her behaviour. Lavender continued. "Since, Hermione is dating Malfoy now." Ron snorted at that, but seeing Lavender's serious look, stoped and motioned for her to continue. "I was wondering if we could give our relationship another try." She finished excitedly. Ron wasn't too happy with the thought of dating Lavender again; she was just so damn clingy. Though, he would get to shag her whenever he wanted.

He smirked. "Sure Lav, I'll give us another chance." He was instantly crushed by Lavender in a giant hug. "Oh Ronnie" She purred in his ear. Ron could feel himself grow hard again when he felt Lavender's hand brush against the front of his pants. He smirked and grabbed Lavender's hand, pulling her along with him off the long stool they sat on. He practically sprinted for the door, dragging Lavender behind him, who could barely keep up, though, she wasn't complaining. She was quite content with the thought that Hermione had dumped Ron, though, like the majority of girls in Hogwarts, she was a bit jealous that Hermione now had Malfoy - the hot Slytherin sex God - as her boyfriend. She wondered what was it about Hermione that would attract a guy like him. She was such a prude, that her boyfriend cheated her with someone more willing, and now she was dating someone, who probably had changed girls every night in the past. She wondered if Malfoy was getting any at all. She almost laughed out loud. Hermione was probably keeping him deprived of sex, and his only relief was probably to wank himself off in the shower or in his bedroom. Poor bloke, she felt a bit sorry for him. Though, on the other hand, maybe they were going at it like rabbits all night. That thought made her giggle. Maybe Hermione wasn't a prude at all, maybe she was…

A sharp turn in the corridor made her snap out of her thoughts. Ron was determinedly pulling her up the stairs to the seventh floor; towards the classroom they had shagged the other day. They we're about to reach it, when Hermione and Malfoy emerged from a dimly lit corridor. Malfoy had his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist and his face was buried in the crook of her neck, while she was running her left hand through his silvery blond locks, a smile on her content face. Lavender turned her attention to Ron, and was quite surprised to see anger on Ron's face. Did he still care for the prudish bookworm? Was that jealousy she saw in his eyes when Malfoy was suddenly pushing Hermione against the wall, hungrily attacking her lips?

The pair hadn't spotted them yet; Ron's face was growing redder and redder with each passing moment, his jaw clenched tight, and Lavender was sure that the pair would soon enough know of their presence. She was right, though, Ron was more calm and collected then she had expected, and his words were bitter, filled with mocking. "When people want to shag, they do it somewhere where no one can see them." Lavender grabbed his arm, as if trying to calm him; it wasn't working, though because Ron just shrugged her off and was slowly closing the distance between him and the pair.

Draco pulled away from Hermione's sweet lips, at the sound of the Weasels voice. The bloody git couldn't leave them alone, not even for a moment. He looked at Hermione to see her reaction and saw her scowl intensly at Weasley and someone besides him. He took a look and saw Lavender Brown, the Gryffindor slut, standing and clutching the Weasels arm. Feeling obliged to rub it in his face, he answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "You're the one to talk, Weasley." He smirked, his infamous smirk, remembering that Ron was no different. "You were caught by your own girlfriend-I mean ex now," He corrected himself quickly. Ron growled in anger, Draco smirked, Lavender had a worried look on her face and Hermione just hugged Draco from behind, feeling safe knowing that he would protect her from the foul redheaded git. "And with her, of all people." He pointed at Lavender in disgust, making her hide behind Ron for protection. "Then you're no better." He finished with another smirk.

"Shut up Malfoy, you don't know anything." He hissed venomously, Lavender clinging to his arm, as if that would lessen his anger. "So, shagging on the train is somewhere no one can see you?" Draco mocked knowing where to strike to get a reaction out of the ginger haired git. Ron growled showing his teeth ready to tear Malfoy apart. He was just so tired of Malfoy and his smart ass comments. "Shut up, you pure blood shit, it's none of your business." He retorted angrily; his nostrils flaring, as he breathed deeply through his nose.

"Well, it's none of your business what I do with Hermione." Draco shot back coolly. "Also, shouldn't you two be in your dorms." He looked at his watch that indicated that it was fifteen minutes till curfew. "Curfew's in fifteen minutes." He tapped his watch, showing them the expensive wristwatch that showed that it was fifteen minutes to ten. Ron rolled his eyes. "Who cares about that?" He grabbed Lavender's arm ready to drag her off to another abandoned classroom.

"As the Head boy, I should advise you to go to your common room, before I give you detention with Filch." Draco warned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "And I would make sure that you would be hanged by your thumbs in the dungeon; where the only person to hear your screams would be Filch himself, and I am sure, he would just enjoy it." He finished with a smirk; he kissed Hermione's cheek before asking her sweetly. "What do you think, love?" Hermione's heart gave a certain lurch when he called her that. In all their years at Hogwarts, she had been different names for him. 'Mudblood' or 'Granger' had been his favorite names for her for the last six years; 'Hermione', 'Mione' and 'Mia' had been the names he called her recently, but he had never called her 'love'; no one had called her 'love' for that matter, and it was thrilling to hear it come from Draco's mouth. It sounded just so natural, like only he had the right to call her that.

Ron, on the other hand, found it extremely irritating to hear Malfoy call her nicknames. Heck, the only nicknames he had called her where 'Mione', which was a nickname all her closest friends used and 'Hermy', which he had used once, and Hermione had asked him to not call her that again because she just didn't like how it sounded. As for nicknames for himself, Hermione had called him just 'Ron' or occasionally 'Ronald', if he did something wrong. He had been happy; after Lavender had called him 'Ron-Ron' or 'Ronnie', it had been an amazing change, though, Lavender still liked to call him 'Ronnie' when they happened to run into each other, and he didn't just mean it figuratively speaking. He didn't mind it anymore, though, because if he had learned one thing, it was to play along with Lavender, if he wanted to shag her.

Hermione cleared her throat, bringing Ron out of his inner thoughts. "Ron, you better do as Draco says, or were giving you detention, even if your still tehnically aloud to be out of your dorms." She told him in a firm voice; Ron scowled. "I don't care, c'mon Lav."He dragged Lavender away. Lavender glared at Hermione, before grabbing Ron's hand and interlacing their fingers. She smirked in Hermione's direction, an extremely smug look on her face, hoping to get a reaction out of Hermione. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to be anything but jealous, her feelings for Ron having turned in the favour for Draco a long time ago. "Detention Weasley." Draco called after them. "You can bring your Gryffindor skank with you."

Hermione frowned a bit. "What?" He asked a bit confused. "Ron is still my friend." Draco raised an eyebrow. "Okey, his kind of my friend and I didn't really want to get him in trouble." She admitted a bit guiltily. Draco frowned at that. "Oh love, don't be like that." When Draco said the word 'love' again, Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "He deserved it, plus, you warned him." He embraced her and kissed her on her nose; she nodded and gave a small smile. "Yeah, your right." She agreed with him.

"Okey, we should probably go tell Filch that he is going to have company tomorrow night, I am sure he'll be thrilled." Draco laughed at the thought of Ron hanged by his thumbs in the cold, dark dungeon; the slut Lavender hanging besides him. "Draco" Hermione hit him playfully on the arm. "I know what you're thinking, and no, Filch is not going to have Ron hanging by his thumbs in the dungeon. That would be too cruel." Draco pouted and his face was just so adorable that Hermione almost gave in. Almost. "Draco" She warned and he let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." He grumbled under his breath. She smiled and kissed his cheek; he smiled by the simple gesture and wrapped a hand around her slim waist. "C'mon then." He told her, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She nodded and they linked their hands together, before heading down to the dungeons where Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris liked to stay.

To be continued…

**A/N: So there we go, chapter 10! It's a lot shorter then the previous chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it just the same.**

**So anyway, how was it? Was it good, bad, did it give you negative or positive emotions? Was it funny or you didn't see any humour in it?**

**I can't say how much I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter once again, though; I have a bit of good news. I have written the next chapter already; all I have to do is type it in my computer and edit it, so I should be able to post it this week, so stay tuned for more!**

**Big shout out to all my wonderful readers and reviewers, you give me inspiration to continue this!**

**Please R&R**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	11. The start of the game

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything yada yada!**

**A/N: Hey there people, like I promised another chapter this week! I'll try to update the next, 12th chapter soon, but I am not giving any promises! You will just have to stick around for more! Also, Thanks again to people who reviewed and alerted and added my story to their favorites, you inspire me to continue this!**

**Anyway, please enjoy! ^_^ **

**Chapter 11**

One week later…

Hermione spoted Ginny outside in the courtyard; she had a smile on her face while she was talking to Blaise Zabini. Hermione had asked Ginny what her 'relationship' with Blaise was. She put relationship in air quotes because it was obvious to everyone at Hogwarts that Ginny was the girlfriend of the famous Harry Potter, so what could be her relation with the dark skinned Slytherin. Ginny had told her that it was nothing serious, just friendship. She even told her that the Slytherin was always so nice to her; held the door open for her; had helped her pick up her books last week after her book bag had ripped open right after Charms class, and even helped her carry them up to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione wasn't blind, though; she could tell by the way Blaise looked at Ginny that he was interested in the ginger haired, fiery girl. She had asked Draco about it, and after a long pleading with a pout and big puppy dog eyes, he had relented, but had made her swear not to tell Ginny, or anyone else for that matter. Not knowing any other way to get the information out of her boyfriend, well, she could think of something, but that would involve a whip and some bondage, but she just didn't want to leave marks on Draco's perfect, creamy skin, so she had sworn not to tell any living soul. Draco, knowing for sure that she wouldn't spill the secret, had told her that Blaise was crushing on Ginny. Hermione had been surprised and not surprised at the same time. It was like she had known all along; just her rational side hadn't allowed her to see something that had been so obvious. Though, she had doubts that Ginny wasn't telling her the whole truth about Blaise. Ginny just seemed too excited all the time that she was around him, so she wasn't sure what to think.

Just last week, Ginny had questioned her about her fight with Ron. Hermione had told her everything; from how Ron caught her and Draco snogging in the entrance hall to how he had called her a whore, and Draco defending her. Ginny had been shocked and outraged that her own brother could call Hermione a whore; Ron had gotten an ear full from Ginny, and also, Ginny was still a bit angry at him. Hermione had bombarded Ginny with questions of her own afterwards; asking and pleading with her to tell her why she was suddenly cosy with Blaise. Ginny had only shook her head, asking what could be there between her and the Slytherin, if she already had Harry.

Deciding to let go of the subject of her inner turmoil for now, Hermione made her way over to them, her school bag clutched tightly against her side, her face in a pleasant smile. Today was the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch match and Hermione had all intentions of going over to the Quidditch pitch and cheering Harry and Ron, and the rest of the team. She wasn't so sure if Ginny would go, though; because she wasn't allowed to play Quidditch anymore; at least Harry had told her that, because he didn't want her to get hurt. To say that Ginny had been pissed when he said that would be an understatement. She had been ready to murder someone because, even though she was a girl, Ginny loved Quidditch, and Harry refusing the one thing that Ginny liked the most was just unfair. They had gotten into a heated argument, almost going at each others throats, but since Harry's, as the teams captain, had told her that he wasn't going to change his mind no matter what, Ginny had relented and accepted, but with great dislike, the fact.

"Oh hi Mione" Ginny greeted her cheerfully giving her a big hug. "Hi Gin" Hermione hugged her back and both girls smiled pleasantly at on another. "Oh hi Blaise" Hermione greeted him having almost forgotten that he was standing there. "Hey Granger" He greeted her stiffly. He may have been Draco's best friend, but it didn't mean that Hermione was on the friend's terms with him, though, she called him by his first name, just to be polite; he still called her Granger, though. "I should probably go." Blaise looked at his wrist watch. "I'll see you later." He called over his shoulder, and it was obvious to Hermione who he was talking to. "Okey, bye Blaise" Came Ginny's soft voice as she waved at him bye.

Blaise paused briefly to look back at them, this time he looked at Hermione. "Hey Granger, do you happen to know where Drake is?" He asked; Hermione nodded. "Yeah, his in our common room, just knock, he'll open the portrait for you." She told him. Blaise nodded and smiled briefly at Ginny, before making his way inside the castle. "So, what's up Mione?" Ginny asked her, her eyes still trained on Blaise's back, as he walked across the courtyard, before disappearing into the castle. "I was wondering if you'll go watch the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw match." Ginny gave her the look that said 'Are you kidding me?' "Of course; I may not be able to play because of you-know-who." Hermione nodded knowing that she was talking about Harry. "But, that doesn't mean I don't want to see them pummel Ravenclaw." Hermione just shrugged her shoulders.

"What about you Mione?" Ginny asked her skeptically. Hermione sighed. "You know me; I am always there to support them, but…" She trailed off, and Ginny raised one inquisitive eyebrow. "Mione, what's wrong?" Hermione seemed a bit out of it all of a sudden. "Well, I was thinking…" She trailed off again trying to find words to convey her worries that seemed a bit childish. "If Gryffindor win's today, I'll be happy about that, really…Also, tomorrow's Hufflepuff and Slytherin game, and if Slytherin win's tomorrow that means they will have a game against our team and Draco's and…" She broke off waiting for Ginny to say something about her the jumble of words that seemed so lame in her head.

"Mione, speak so that I could understand."Ginny told her with a slight crease in her brow; Hermione sighed again. "Well, if we have a game against Slytherin then I don't know which side to cheer on." Ginny nodded in understanding, knowing that Draco was the Seeker for Slytherin; and knowing just how affectionate Hermione had gotten with the blond haired, silver eyed Slytherin, she couldn't blame her. It was either she cheered for her best friends or her boyfriend. That was quite a dilemma.

"Mione" Ginny put a hand on her shoulder, not knowing how to help her. "Its okey Gin, I'll think of something." Ginny smiled at her gently. "I'm sure you will, also, I think Harry and Ron would not mind…cheering for Draco, I mean." Ginny tried to reassure her, but it sounded a bit forced and uncertain. "Thanks Gin." She gave her a half hearted smile. "Okey, let's go then." Ginny told her more enthusiastically now. Hermione nodded and both friends made their way to the Quidditch pitch.

OoO

When Hermione and Ginny arrived at the Quidditch pitch, the crowd was already going wild; players were zooming through air and taking their places. They could see students from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw houses; Hufflepuff's weren't in that big of a numbers, but the one's that enjoyed Quidditch were there to cheer either for Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. No Slytherin students could be seen, though; it wasn't that they hated Quidditch or something; they just didn't attend school matches were the Slytherin team wasn't involved, and apparently this was no different.

Both girls made their way up the wooden steps to one of the watch towers and sat down next to their housemates, completely oblivious to a certain ginger haired boy floating by the rings on his Nimbus2001 broom, a frown on his face. He was still a bit pissed that Malfoy had given him detention. The shag with Lavender had been just a moment of relaxation, but afterwards he had been even more stressed that before. Especially the following evening had been definitely unpleasant.

**Flash back:**

"C'mon Lav, we have to go." Ron told his new girlfriend; well if you could call her new in that sense if they had went out before, with great displeasure. Lavender put her fork down and wiped her mouth on a napkin. "Coming Ronnie" She called after him. She quickly got up off the stool, throwing a glare at Hermione who was sitting a few seats away from her with Ginny and Harry, and ran after Ron, who was already at the door of the hall. Hermione ignored her glare, though; she was, much to Ron's jealousy, smiling at her boyfriend at the Slytherin table.

"Stupid Mudblood bitch, how dare she and that ferret give us detention." Lavender grumbled behind him. Ron threw her a glare that made her shut up. He may not have been on the best terms with Hermione at the moment, but he still found it unfair to call her that. Years of friendship with her wouldn't let him forget that she was anything but what the word represented. Also, he didn't want to stupe down to Malfoy's level. To think that, that ferret had the rights to call her 'love', after he had called her that name for years.

"Lav, don't ever call her that name. She has been called that name long enough." He told her sternly. Lavender huffed, but didn't say anything. To lighten the mood, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Okey Ronnie, I won't." She promised with a smirk on her lips. Ron narrowed his eyes at her for a moment, before sighing and pulling her along the corridor.

They made their way down to the dungeons, feeling uneasiness creep inside them as they walked through the dim corridors and rooms. Torches lined the path and lightened up from their loud footsteps. Slowly, the corridors became brighter, but they could still feel the chill the cold dungeon air provided. "Malfoy told me, you were going to join me." The voice of Filch made them both jump in fright. The big, blood red eyes of his cat Mrs. Norris shone in the dark, as the cat watched them with an odd glint in his eyes. "Git" Ron couldn't help but mutter under his breath, at Filch's comment. Lavender looked around the dark dungeon and huffed in annoyance. "What are we doing here anyway?" She asked her voice filled with irritation. Filch gave them one of his creepy looks and motioned for them to follow him.

He gave them the job of sorting through old spell books and potion equipment in one of the dust filled classroom that hadn't been used for over fifty years. They were looking through a large stack of boxes filled with books; when Ron suddenly screamed in terror. "Spider" He yelled at the top of his lungs, dropping the book he had been holding and running over to Lavender for protection. Lavender rolled her eyes. Ron's biggest fear was of spiders, which she couldn't understand. They were so small, all you have to do is flick them; they were harmless, but Ron looked ta them like they were You-know-who himself.

"Relax Ronnie, it was just a spider. A tinsy, littl-" Lavender tried to calm him, but that only did the opposite. "Little? It was the size of my fist." He showed her with his fist, just how big it had been. "You're exaggerating Ronnie, just get back to work. The faster we finish, the faster we get out of this place." Ron shivered at the thought of seeing that spider again, but complied with her. She was right, the faster the better. Four hours, with Ron screaming about spiders every ten minutes, they were finaly done with their work and Filch told them to go back to their common room. Not wanting to stay in the cold dungeons for a minute longer, they practically sprinted for the Gryffindor common room. Once there, Ron gave Lavender a quick yet passionate kiss and went up to his dorm.

**Flashback ends:**

Ron watched as Hermione and Ginny sat down. He also saw Harry hovering above them. Not wanting to lose his concentration, Ron focused on the game that was about to begin. Today, he would show Hermione what she lost.

To be continued…

**A/N: So, yeah people, the next chapter will have the game in more detail, but for now I hope you enjoyed this yet again a bit short chapter! Hope I didn't disappoint anyone! Please review! I will try my best to update soon!**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	12. The conclusion of the Gryf vs Ravcl game

**Disclaimer: Give me a D, give me an O, give me an N', give me a T, what's that spell – DON'T! That's right people; I DON'T own anything but my own ideas!**

**A/N: Okey people thanks to everyone who alerted and put me on their favorites, I am flattered you guys, though, I wouldn't mind if you put that in writing as well. Biggest thanks still to reviewers once again!**

**Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought of this, also, I know that I don't have the best grammar and spelling, but I just don't feel like getting a beta reader; That would also make my updates even more less constant!**

**Chapter 12**

Ron continued to watch the crowd, namely Hermione, as Harry hovered above them for a moment longer before zooming into to the sky and making his way over to were Ron was hovering. Ron put on an indifferent expression as Harry reached him. "Hey Ron, Mione and Gin told me to wish you luck on the game." Harry told him with a big grin. Ron returned it, but his didn't reach his eyes like Harry's did. Both friends exchanged quick words of good luck and took their places. Ron's was in the middle of the three hoops and Harry's was across from the Ravenclaw seeker above the other players. The rest of the players took their places in a circle.

Harry was trembling a bit from the excitement, the game was about to begin; there wasn't anything better than playing the game he loved so much. Madam Hooch, who taught first years to fly, came on to the field, getting everyone's attention by blowing into her whistle. "Alright everyone let the game begin." As she finished her sentence, she released the bludger's, which soured straight into the clear sky, and the golden snitch. She took the Quaffle and threw it into the sky and the game began. The players scattered across the field; the Quaffle was already in the hands of the Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell, two Ravenclaw chasers hot on her heals. She made a throw at one of the Ravenclaw hoops, but the Ravenclaw keeper catched the Quaffle before it could score. It continued like this for a while, the Ravenclaw keeper catching or deflecting the Quaffle when it came close to score, and Ron doing the same, leaving their game to a tie, zero to zero in no one's favour. But that didn't stop the crowd of being enthusiastic for watching this match that put them on the edges of their seats.

Hermione and Ginny watched as another throw was directed at the Gryffindor goals, but Ron and his hard head was there to stop it; Hermione had to admit that at least in Quidditch Ron could somehow use his thick head. Lavender was squalling loudly at her boyfriends amazing display, and Hermione just rolled her eyes. Her attention suddenly went from the annoying blond, curly haired girl to Harry who was zooming across the field, probably having spotted the snitch. She nudged Ginny and pointed in the sky. Ginny smiled seeing Harry chasing after the snitch. The Ravenclaw seeker was behind him, not about let Harry get it first.

Harry seeing the snitch went after it, the Ravenclaw seeker had noticed it as well, so it was now up to the two seekers to decide this game; that didn't stop the game though, and Gryffindor managed to score ten points, which made the crowd go wild with cheers. The two seekers were now flying side by side; both had their arm outstretched to grab the snitch any moment now. Suddenly, a bludger flew right at them. Harry was able to duck before it hit his head; the Ravenclaw seeker wasn't so lucky however, because he hadn't seen it coming their way. It hit him on the side of his head making him lose consciousness and fall off his broom from about twenty feet high and land heavily in the lush, green grass of the pitch. There were gasps all around, but Harry brought their attention away from the unfortunate boy, by continuing his pursuit of the snitch. The boy was removed from the field and taken to the hospital wing, but the game was still in full swing. Harry used the opportunity and reached forward his fingers nearly grassing the snitch. His pursuit took him high above one of the Gryffindor stands and he crashed into a banner and fell into the crowd of shocked Gryffindors. Everyone watched with shock and fascination when Harry finally emerged from the crowd. His arm seemed to be broken, but nothing like a night in the Infirmary would get him back on his broom.

He slowly held up his fist to what seemed his good arm and opened it, showing everyone the small, golden color snitch in his palm. Gryffindor broke out into cheers as they saw that Harry had done it once again. "Gryffindor wins." Was announced loud and clear and everyone clapped and whistled and yelled in delight. The Ravenclaw even clapped, even if they lost. Harry was enveloped in hugs from Hermione and Ginny, who also gave him a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the team lifted him up and chanted "Harry, Harry, Harry" over and over again.

Ron landed his broom on the stand, also coming to congratulate Harry on his success. Lavender ran over to him and hugged and kissed him furiously. "Oh Ron Ron, you were great." At the hated nickname Ron almost pulled a face, but contained himself; this was so not the time. He was exhausted and Lavender always offered him a good remedy; it was very physical. When Lavender finally untangled her arms from around him, he went over to Harry and clasped his shoulder and grinned. "That was bloody brilliant Harry." Harry smiled his emerald eyes twinkling with amusement. "You too Ron" Both boys laughed and Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes.

OoO

Draco sat in the Heads common room bored out of his mind. Today was the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw game and even though Hermione had wanted to go, he didn't. Knowing Hermione though, he was sure that she wasn't upset about that fact; it would probably freak her out if he was there besides her, while she cheered for her house. He wouldn't feel right either. He had a feeling that Gryffindor would win; it was always like this. Gryffindor won in a game against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff each year as did Slytherin, then they met in a match that concluded the team that won the house cup, and the Slytherin always lost, no matter what they did. He sometimes wondered why didn't they just award Gryffindor with the cup so they would be done with it. The perfect Harry Potter never made a mistake, so the only way he would catch the snitch before Potter, would be if he drank the Felix Felisis before the game, but since he didn't have the knowledge to make such complex potion, he had nothing that could help him in that situation. He could only hope that his skills would be enough.

A knock on the portrait hole brought him out of his thoughts. He stood from his the armchair he had been sitting and sulking on and made his way across the common room to open the portrait hole; he knew for sure that it wasn't Hermione though, because she knew the password and the game couldn't be over that soon, he wasn't even sure it had started or not. "Hey Drake" Blaise's wide grin greeted him on the other side of the portrait. "Hey Blaise" he help open the portrait hole to let him in.

"I see that you're mopping." Blaise teased him with a light chuckle. Draco glared at him and slumped on the armchair he had been occupying before. He pulled out his wand and lit a fire in the fireplace giving the room a cosy feel. "I am not" He countered. "Just a bit annoyed." Blaise laughed at Draco's confession. "About which part exactly?" He sat down across from Draco, on a plush, red armchair, grinning. "Hermione being at the game and not here." He answered in a huff; he couldn't wait to see her; he had hardly spent any time with her today. Blaise just chuckled at his best friend; the boy was crazy about the Gryffindor know-it-all. It was just so interesting for him to watch Draco be this unwound if the talk concerned the witch. But he guessed Hermione Granger wasn't any normal witch; she was a muggle-born with a wit that could rival Draco's and the fact that she wasn't a pureblood or Slytherin made her different as well. The pureblood witches in their house only cared about how they looked and when they would marry a rich pureblood from a respective family; they were quite a bore, but a girl like Granger could surely keep Draco's interest.

If Blaise was being honest, he was actually envious of Draco. Not because he had Hermione, no; he was envious because his best mate could be with the girl he wanted, but Blaise wasn't so lucky. He thought about the ginger haired girl and sighed; he could only be friends with her nothing more, though she never turned him down if he wanted to talk with her or like last week they had even studied together in the library. Admittedly he hadn't done any of his homework because he had been sneaking glances at her the whole two hours they had sat there.

"So how's Weaslette been?" Draco suddenly spoke and the question startled him at first, but then it turned into annoyance when he realised that Draco had once again called her 'Weaslette'. "It's Ginny, and she's fine. Why do you ask?" The smirk on Draco's face made his yes narrow. Now it was Draco's turn to chuckle. "Nothing, nothing at all." His silver orbs shone with mischief, as if he knew something. "Didn't know that you were so in to books now." Blaise's eyes widened; how did he know? "How did y-" "Know?" Draco interrupted him. "Well, Mia saw you two sitting together…as far away from everyone as possible." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively while smirking devilishly. "Also, she knows that you've got the hots for the Weasels sister." Blaise's eyes grew wide at that. "Did you tell her? Granger I mean." His chocolate eyes were panicked and he was fidgeting with his hands. Well, that wasn't something that Draco had ever imagined Blaise doing.

The nod Draco gave him, almost made him fall out the armchair he was sitting on. "What?" He asked in disbelief. How could Draco tell Granger of his crush on Ginny? Surely she would tell the girl when she got the chance and then Ginny probably wouldn't even want to be around him anymore. What Draco did made his bewildered face turn into a face of confusion and a bit of irritation; he was laughing. But why? "Relax mate, she won't tell, she promised me." He reassured. "How do you know that she won't?" Blaise asked skeptically; there was no way that Granger wouldn't share such a juicy fact with her best girl friend. "Because it's Mia, she wouldn't promise something that she couldn't keep." Blaise let out a sigh of relief; he had forgotten how reliable she could be.

Draco changed the subject."So, I heard that we have Quidditch practice after the game is over." Blaise nodded a thoughtful expression on his dark features. "Yeah, I don't know why so late though. Probably something to do with the game tomorrow." Both boys started to talk about Quidditch strategies. Blaise being one of the chasers had a big part in the team; though it wasn't as big as Draco's. If Draco caught the snitch, the game would be over, so it was a lot of pressure. Draco wasn't worried about tomorrow though, he was sure that they would win, or he was just being cocky he didn't know, but if they had a game against Gryffindor well then, their chances were slim. Hermione returned an hour after that; Blaise left telling Draco that he had to go get ready for practice and told him that he should do the same.

"So, how was the game?" Draco asked as they used the moment to cuddle a bit by the fire. "It was great." Hermione exclaimed; she started to tell him how Harry caught the snitch and the Gryffindor won. "Sounds like you had fun." She nodded and kissed him enthusiastically. When they pulled apart, Draco reluctantly untangled himself from her warm embrace at which she pouted. "I can't, I have practice." He told her as he went upstairs to his bedroom to collect his Quidditch gear. Hermione was right behind him making the cutest pout he had seen, but he couldn't just ditch practice. He grabbed all that he needed and kissed her deeply showing just how much she ment to him and ran down stairs and out of the common room. Hermione sighed in disappointment and layed down on his bed, thinking of a way to surprise Draco when he returned.

To be continued…

**A/N: Okey, I know this is a bit short, but I that was all I wanted to show in this chap! Not promising for a quick update, but I'll try my best and I'll try to write the next chap longer! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	13. A drunk Weasel is a nasty Weasel!

**Disclaimer: Same old drill! I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Hey people! Big thanks to reviewers, and all the people that actually read my story! Like I said before I tried to make this chapter longer, to make up for making the last three chapters that were so short! I hope you will enjoy this, because I worked really hard! ^_^**

**Chapter 13**

After a moment of laying in Draco's bed hugging his pillow close and breathing in his scent, Hermione got up from the emerald green, silk sheets and walked over to his closet. After browsing through his clothes, she found a black t-shirt that didn't fit in his closet, which was full of robes for all occasions, fashionable muggle clothes like the black suits he liked to wear, and other clothes like his underwear and sleep wear along with his shoes. When she inspected it closer she found the writing 'Malfoy' in the front in bold, emerald green letters. She smiled when she brought it to her face; it was like Draco had worn it recently. When she thought about it, all his clothes had the distinct masculine scent of him. She felt like she was in heaven when she hugged his clothes closer to herself; it was almost like embracing him, of course, the clothes could never replace the warmth that his body provided.

She sighed and put the shirt away, so that she could find it later and tease him a bit; also she wouldn't mind wearing it herself. She could almost picture the smirk he would have if he saw her wearing it; the thought sent goose bumps all over her flesh. Tonight though; she wanted to wear something more daring, and if something escalated afterwards; she knew that she would embrace it with all her being.

She left Draco's room after a moment longer; it just felt so good, so right for her to be there that her body wanted to just stay there all evening until Draco came back. Her mind told her that it wouldn't be wise because then she wouldn't be able to get ready to surprise him in a way that he wouldn't have expected of her. She first walked to her own room and grabbed a bath robe and made her way to the bathroom. After using the loo, she took a long, hot bath that relaxed her muscles of the tension she had felt all week. School was now in full swing and she had homework's in every class. Being the goody two shoes and the-know-it-all everybody knew her for; she had already done all her work for this week in advance. No matter how annoying it was to be called that, she had to admit that it was true. Also, she just didn't want to get bad grades.

Done with her bath, she drained the water out of the bathtub and wrapped the plush, red bath robe around herself and exited the bath room, her clothes in a heap in her hands. In her room, she removed her wand from her robe pocket and put in on her night stand, throwing her clothes at the end of her bed. She opened her closet rummaging for her sexy lingerie. A fact that wasn't known by anyone; not Ron, not Ginny, not anyone else that she did own some sexy undergarments that could make a guy drool. Though, she had a feeling that Draco would soon find out. Now the only question was - where had she put them? She dug through her robes and muggle clothing until she finally found them in a place that was in plane sight, and she had to face palm for not seeing the bright red, lacy panties and bra just above the pile of her muggle jeans.

The red was very nice and since it was a Gryffindor color, she had bought them at summer in the muggle world. Though now, she wanted them to be in a different color for Draco's likes. She spread them out on her comforter and took her wand from her night stand. She muttered a spell changing the Gryffindor red to a Slytherin green. She smirked; she could already imagine Draco's shocked and amused face when he saw her wearing Slytherin green lingerie. She put them on feeling a bit nervous, but very excited to make a step like this towards being intimate with Draco; if this wouldn't scream "I am ready for you" then she didn't know what would.

If it had been Ron, she didn't know if she would have gone this far to show him all the hints. Even now the thought that she would have lost her virginity to him if they had gone all the way was unsettling. It now almost seemed okey for Ron to shag Lavender. He had her for that reason, didn't he? Why she didn't like the idea of shagging Ron? Maybe because, she had already lost her feelings for him, she didn't know. What she did know was – she would let Draco shag her senseless if they went that far, that was for sure. There was just something about being with Draco that made the sexual being in her to awaken, and not shagging Ron wasn't something that that being in her regreted; it was actually just as turned off by the idea as she was.

Bringing her thoughts away from the ginger haired git, she contemplated whether she should wear something on top of the lingerie, while she dug through her closet. She pulled out a silky nightgown from the drawer she kept her night clothes in and decided to put it on. It was a shimmering silver color with thin straps that exposed the creamy skin of her shoulders, her lean neck and half of her back. It also showed off a good amount of her cleavage and clunged to her form, accentuating the curves of her hips, and her slim waist. It stopped in the middle of her thighs, showing the smooth, silky skin of her long, lean legs; she also pulled out a pair of silver pumps and put them on. Satisfied with her outfit, if you could call it that, she started to work on her make-up.

She used a bit of eye liner and mascara to make her big, expressive, chocolate eyes stand out and a transparent lip gloss on her lips to make them glossy. She decided to leave her hair alone and just let it hang loose to the middle of her back in soft, honey brown waves. Draco had once told her that he enjoyed running his fingers through it, especially when they made out furiously in the common room after a long day of classes and a lot of homework.

When she was done she twirled around a bit, admiring herself; she hadn't felt this beautiful and sexy since the Yule ball in forth year. She was brought out of her thoughts by a loud banging on the portrait hole, followed by a voice. "Mione" The person yelled and she could hear the snake hissing and the lion growl menacingly."Let me in you stupid, slimy snake and you overgrown fur ball." The person was now yelling at the portrait in voice that sounded a bit slurred. Hermione pulled on a silken robe to make her more decent, though; even with the robe she looked very sexy. She walked down the stairs and over to the portrait hole, apprehensive to what would she see on the other side.

Getting back her wits Hermione opened the portrait hole and was surprised to see Ron there. "Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked him, but didn't let him enter. Ron broke into a grin swaying a bit. "Came to see you Mione" He smiled at her in a way that was supposed to be seductive, but Hermione found it anything but that. "Why are you drunk Ron?" She asked annoyed; she wanted Draco not Ron here. Ron's grin faltered a bit, but didn't disappear. "We have a party in the Gryffindor common room, would you like to come?" He asked hopefully watching her with flushed cheeks, and he hiccupped before laughing at himself. Hermione expected as much from her housemates; they knew how to celebrate when they won a game and it always included a full common room of drunken students, a lot of fire whiskey and terrible hangovers the next day. Madam Pomfrey always had to have a full cabinet of hangover potions for these occasions. Ron wasn't normally the person to drink so much; she couldn't even remember if Ron had ever been this drunk before.

"Um…No Ron, Sorry, but I have other plans." Her answer seemed to have not been the one he had been expecting for because he was now scowling at her. "C'mon, you hardly spend any time with us…or me for that matter." Hermione frowned at the last added part. "Sorry Ron, but I can't, I'm waiting for Draco to come back from Quidditch practice." At the mention of Draco's name Ron's face turned bright red and he seemed to have come out of his fire whisky induced state. "You'd rather spend your time with that git? Why? We won the game, you should be there celebrating with us, not stay alone waiting for that git to show up from 'practice.' Who knows, maybe he is shagging som-" Ron ranted, but Hermione cut him off, her eyes burning with anger. "Ronald Billius Weasley, don't you dare finish that sentence. You don't know Draco, so don't put him in the same lying, cheating, scum category that you are in." It shut Ron up instantly. Hermione was glaring at him and if looks could kill, he would drop dead on the spot.

Hermione didn't want to listen to Ron, so she tried to close the portrait as fast as possible. Ron's keeper skills though had made his movements very fast and he was able to grab hold of the portrait, and since he was stronger than her he yanked it open without even breaking a sweat. He came inside the common room, his eyes on Hermione as she backed away from him. His eyes roamed over her body and she could see his eyes darken with lust. Then only she realised that she was only clad in a robe with a very provocative outfit underneath. "Get out Ronald." She yelled at him when he walked closer to her. "You look so…sexy Mione." He whispered, but she heard it. Suddenly his eyes went cold with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You're wearing this…for him?" He grit out, jealously obvious in his tone. Hermione's lapse into silence told him what he needed to know. He moved closer and it just made Hermione to step back further away from him.

"Why would you dress this way for him? You never did anything this special to me, I don't understand. Explain Mione." He now seemed very sober, but there was this glazed look in his eyes that told her otherwise. "Because I wanted to" She answered simply, but there was a certain fire in her chocolate eyes. "I never did this for you because I didn't want to." She admitted him honestly. She thought he deserved to know the truth. Ron's expression changed to that of rage, his eyes burning holes through her soul. In a completely unexpected move to Hermione, Ron roughly grabbed her shoulders and pushed her on one of the red couches. "You little…" He didn't finish, but she knew that he had probably wanted to say something really foul. "Was I not good enough that you wouldn't want to shag me? Tell me, you little Wench."

Hermione was too scared and shocked to say a word; all she wanted was for Draco to come back faster so he would save her and kick Ron's ass. "Answer me." Ron shook her none too gently and Hermione had to bite her lip to keep the whimper from escaping from her mouth. She could feel the familiar sting of tears in her eyes and fought to not let Ron see them. "S-Stop Ron…y-you're hurting me." She bit back a sob, as Ron's hold only tightened by her words. He was looking at her with such intense glare that she had to look at the floor to avoid his eyes. "Look at me." He let go one of her shoulders to put his fingers under her chin forcing her to look in his eyes. When she forced her gaze away from his again, he roughly gripped her chin to force her gaze back to him. "I don't understand Mione. Why couldn't you just forgive me? I know that I did wrong, but that didn't mean you had to run to Malfoy." His tone was softer now along with his eyes. Hermione didn't answer him; what was she supposed to say? He was like some old broken record. Why couldn't he see that it was better for him to move on? Wasn't he going out with Lavender again? Didn't she satisfy his needs?

Ron was now leaning down towards her face in hopes to kiss her. How he missed her soft lips, he had almost forgotten what they tasted like and he wanted refresh his memory. Seeing his intentions she lifted her free hand and put it front of her face, and Ron ended up kissing her palm. "Let go of me, Ron." Her voice was a bit shaky. "And get out." Ron seemed to have frozen for a moment and Hermione was able to push him away with her free hand. Silence hung in like a thick cloud, both, supposed best friends, looking into each others eyes blankly.

Hermione hadn't even seen it coming. Ron's palm suddenly made contact with her left cheek, the sound of the slap echoing off the walls of the common room. Hermione's head snapped sideways, an angry, red welt forming on her cheek. She looked back at Ron, tears in her eyes as he stared at her with the same blank expression. "I said, get out Ron." She yelled at him, but he didn't even flinch. She sent him a glare, but her teary eyes made it look pathetic. "No Hermione, I don't think I will." He told her nonchalantly. He moved closer to her, his eyes on her body again. Hermione whipped at her eyes furiously, her cheek still stinging from the blow. He backed her in the couch again and she helplessly fell on it as he pinned her there. "I really don't think I will." He told her, a sadistic smile forming on his lips. He started to undo her robe and when Hermione tried to push him off, he only pinned her arms above her head and continued. He groaned in satisfaction when he saw what she was wearing underneath. "Wow, you really out done yourself didn't you. Too bad ferret isn't going to be here to enjoy this." He let out an evil laugh and Hermione was sure he had lost it; this wasn't like Ron at all. "Don't worry I'll enjoy it in his place." He stated to kiss her neck and Hermione screamed and struggled against him. Ron was going to take advantage of her, she couldn't let that happen. She did everything she could to free herself, but nothing worked. He was about to rip open her nightgown, but was suddenly pulled off her roughly.

Hermione's eyes snapped open to see Draco hitting Ron square in the face. "You fucker, I swear if you did anything to her, I will cut your fucking dick off." He yelled in Ron's face. He punched and kicked Ron until he was unconscious on the floor. "Draco" Hermione sobbed running in his arms and kissing him with fervor. When they pulled apart, Draco looked at her tears stained face; he hadn't expected to come back to see Ron trying to rape her. He had felt like pulling out his wand and using the killing curse on the Weasel, though, punching and kicking him had been satisfying as well. "Are you okey Mia? Did he hurt you?" He asked her worriedly. She shook her head and smiled; happy to see him. The sting in her cheek was subsiding so she didn't want to complain about something so simple. "I'm fine Draco." She reassured him and pulled him towards the couch.

Draco finally noticed what she was wearing. "You look sexy." He whispered huskily in her ear. " And you smell…"He inhaled and moaned in her ear, making her legs feel like jelly."…so good" His hands found their way on her hips and he pulled her back against him, his excitement already straining against his pants. Hermione gasped in surprise, his proximity, his hot breath on her neck and his obvious arousal was doing certain things to her brain. "Is this for me, Mia?" He asked her shifting her so she was facing him. She only nodded breathlessly as his hands ran over her body, lingering at her breasts. He smirked and sat down on the couch, pulling Hermione on top of his lap.

"So, what are we going to do with Ron?" She asked him while he caressed her waist in circles.

"He'll come around and then I'm going to kick him out of here. And if he'll ever come near you again, I'm goin-" Hermione's lips cut him off and he allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. They kissed for long moments, Hermione shifting so she could straddle him, one of her hands wrapped around the back of his neck to bring his mouth closer to hers, her other hand undoing his pants and sliding her lithe hand in his boxers and grasping his cock. She stroked him slowly and smirked when he broke away from her lips to groan in pleasure. "Mia" He breathed heavily bucking against her hand. "Yes Draco, is there anything I can do for you?" She whispered against his lips. She let go of his cock and giggled at his whine of protest. He grabbed her hand trying to guide it back to where he needed it the most, but she pulled it away. Before he could voice his disapproval, her panty covered center came down on his hard member and he moaned when she started dry humping him, their clothes the only barrier from making them one. He held on to her hips and grinded against her, making her mewl in pleasure.

A loud groan made Hermione to stop her movements, which made Draco groan in displeasure. "Mia, why did you stop?" he whined, desperate to keep going. He didn't care that he would cream his pants, but he wanted to come so bad. He needed for Hermione to keep ramming that hot pussy of hers against his cock. Oh how he wanted to be inside her, it was so maddening. Then he heard Ron curse on the floor and understood what made Hermione stop; the Weasel was conscious again.

"Bloody hell" Ron cursed as he felt a sharp pain in his side. He opened his eyes and was assaulted by the green, red, gold and silver colour of the Heads common room. When his vision cleared he spoted Hermione on the red couch, her legs spread apart on either side of Malfoy, straddling him. The mental image was going to be burnt into his memory, but he guessed it wasn't as nearly as bad as the mental image of Malfoy's cock in her mouth.

"Did you get lost Weasley? I seemed to remember that this isn't the Gryffindor common room." Draco mocked him, trying to take his mind off of Hermione's hot pussy above him. He felt like his cock was going to break through all the barriers and hit home at last. Ron grit his teeth and scowled at him. "Fuck you Malfoy." He spat angrily his face growing red. Draco chuckled. "I'm sure Mia could help me with that." He knew where to where to aim to get Ron riled up, and telling him that did the trick; Ron looked murderous. Hermione, on the other hand, blushed scarlet in embarrassment. It wasn't like it wasn't true because, the thought of fucking Draco sounded very appealing.

"Yeah, after she sucked your dick, I am sure she would." Ron smirked when he saw her shocked face. Draco though didn't look bothered at all. "W-What?" She stuttered; was Ron kidding or did he see them in the library that day. With dread, she heard Ron let out a sadistic laugh; he was definitely changing and not for the better. "You heard me. I saw you in the library and I gotta say, you didn't seem too bothered then, with the ferrets prick down your throat." He laughed and he didn't even know why; this wasn't something he should laugh about. Maybe it had been Hermione's face he was laughing at, he didn't know. Hermione wiped the look of shock off her face and replaced it with a glare that made Ron stop laughing all together.

"What's your point Weasley?" Draco suddenly asked, bringing Ron's attention away from the furious looking Hermione. "That Mia would fuck me?" He gave a Ron a devilish smirk. "I have no doubts myself." He added, stroking Hermione's exposed thighs in circles. When his fingers stroked her inner thigh close to her already aroused center, she bit her lip to stop the moan that was building in her throat from Draco's tantalizing ministrations.

"Now that we have come to that agreement, how about you leave without any noise" Draco suggested, not wanting to leave his comfortable place on the couch beneath his sexy witch. They had also some unfinished business to attend to. Ron scowled and crossed his arms across his chest in front, trying to look as defiant as he could. He looked into Hermione's eyes, daring her to say something. Hermione looked back at him, telling him with her eyes to leave the Head common room. Ron was really starting to get on her nerves and suddenly she had a brilliant idea how to make him leave.

She turned her attention away from Ron's cold blue gaze, and instead focused on Draco's warm, silver gaze as he looked back into her eyes with love and lust in his bright grey orbs. She leaned forward, making sure to grind her pussy against his still very hard member that sprung to life immediately, and showered his neck, face and collar bone with soft, needy kisses. She breathed in his scent and moaned against his skin, sending his skin on fire. Even after Quidditch practice he smelled wonderful and edible. She licked his skin just below his earlobe breathing hard. Draco's strong hands gripped her hips pulling her closer, gasping and panting.

They both heard the portrait to the common room slam shut, but couldn't care less what Ron thought of them, or who was he going to tell this, if he was going to tell anyone. All they could care was to hear, feel and taste each others lips meeting in a heated kiss of passion and their moans of pleasure.

To be continued…

**A/N: Well, you look at that people, another chapter. I am immensely surprised and proud of myself for being able to post it! I know, I'm a tease aren't? Leaving you on edge of your seats! Sorry, and I hope you enjoyed this! Oh and if anyone's wondering, they didn't have sex yet. Bit of a spoiler for you people or relief, I don't know what to call it, I would write if they went that far because I guess I am not a person to just hint the sexy scenes, I don't know if that's good or bad! In other words, I enjoy writing lemons! It's really fun! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	14. The first time

**Disclaimer: Same old one. I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Hey people! I know that I haven't updated in a very long time and, believe me, I feel really bad to leave you hanging, but I just didn't have time to write anything because of school! Stress had really gotten to my brain, but since the school term is almost over, just a few days left, hopefully, I will be able to update sooner because I will not have school to worry about. :)**

**Anyway, this chapter is going to be the longest chapter I have written so far in this story, and I guess I am also trying to compensate for the time that I haven't updated!**

**WARNING: Really important! If you don't like graphic lemons or anything that is involved with that department, leave now!**

**The rest who likes them, please stay and enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 14**

Angry footsteps echoed in the empty corridor, as Ron stomped up to the Gryffindor common room. That little…he couldn't even find the words to insult Hermione's behaviour tonight. He was still a bit intoxicated, but even then he could see that Hermione's intentions were to get him to leave – even if that meant snogging Malfoy right before his eyes. He already had enough of that dayly, but to see her do it on purpose, just pissed him off even more. She chose the real moment to get all sexy after they had split, he thought bitterly. Why couldn't she been like this when they dated? Was it too much to ask from someone like her to do that?

Ron reached the common room and the fat lady cracked open an eye to see who had disturbed her sleep. "Password" She yawned and eyed Ron irritably; she hated when the students came back late, always disturbing her slumber. "G-Godric" He answered not sure if that was the right password. The fat lady swung open and Ron heard her complaining that she hated kids. When he entered, he discovered that the party had already died down and there were only few students drinking in the farthest corner of the common room. He saw Harry sitting by the fireplace, as if he was waiting for someone, with a full glass of fire whiskey in hand. Ron walked over to him, and instead of saying anything, he took the glass from Harry's hands and downed it in one shot.

"Rough night?" Harry asked with mild interest as he watched the flames flicker in the fireplace. "Yeah" Ron nodded not saying anything else, though; he had to wonder what would happen if Harry and Ginny found out, which they probably would that he had tried to force himself on Hermione. He could sense trouble brewing, but decided that if it did, at least it wouldn't be tonight. He had already seen and hear enough tonight, so for now he wanted to rest. "And you?" Ron asked to fill the silence that had encompassed them. "Not really, though, I wonder were Ginny is." He had worried written all over his face and Ron frowned at that. "Have you seen her?" Harry asked, hopping that at least Ron had seen her. Ron shook his head. "Sorry mate." Harry sighed and got up from his seat on the couch and made his way up to his dorm. "Night Harry" Ron called after him, and got a quiet 'goodnight' before Harry disappeared out of his view.

Ron reclined in his seat and stared into the cracking flames, his uneasy mind not giving him the needed calm to even thinking about hitting the sack. Lavender came downstairs rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and smiled when she saw him. Ron had the urge to role his eyes, but instead just smiled as she sat down in his lap and leaned her head on his chest. "Oh Ronnie, I've been waiting for you." She whined in his ear. "Do you want to come to my dorm?" She asked suggestively and Ron gave her a weird look. "If you want to have sex, you know we can't do it there, right?" Lavender just giggled. "That's okey. The girls are already asleep." She kissed his neck running her hands over his torso and the front of his pants to get him stiff. "Besides," She continued. "We can put a silencing spell around us and no one would hear us." She licked the shell of his ear and was satisfied to know that Ron was already pulsing beneath her hand. "Okey" Was all he could say, but before he was dragged off by the extremely horny Lavender, he catched a glimpse of a very flustered Ginny Weasley.

OoO

Hermione continued her motion on top of Draco, tearing more moans from his lips along with some swears. "Fuck Mia, don't stop." He moaned and tangled his hands in her wild hair pulling her hot mouth towards his and thrusting his tongue in her mouth. Hermione moaned in his mouth from all the stimulations she was receiving. Before she could comprehend it herself she started to grind even harder against Draco, desperate to feel his cock pressed even harder against her pussy. Draco's tongue explored the hot cavern of her mouth and the pleasure/pain she was receiving from his hands pulling on her curly mane was turning her on even more. They pulled away from each others lips panting hard. Draco let out a growl of need and pushed Hermione on her back and soon returned to his place between her parted thighs and started humping her almost like he wanted to dry hump her till the couch split in half from his force. "Draco" Hermione threw her head back and moaned so loud that he thought that if anyone would have walked by their common room, they would have definitely heard it. Though, at the moment he wouldn't care even if someone did.

He kissed her neck biting, suckling and licking, and soon Hermione was coming from Draco's actions, all the while he kept grinding hard against her. When she came down from her high, she reached out her hand and once again put in his undone jeans and stroked him, making him stop in his motions. Draco moaned feeling that he could come any second now. He bucked against her gentle hand, showing her how much he liked what she did to him. Hermione moved into a sitting position, but it was little hard with her legs over Draco's hips. She used Draco's distraction with her hand to divest him of his undone pants and boxers so that she could once again be faced with the one part of his anatomy that she could honestly say was a piece of art. Draco unconsciously helped her and wiggled out of his pants and trousers and before he could even have time to think, his cock was for the second time in Hermione's moist, hot and tight cavern. He couldn't contain himself and spilled his load in her awaiting mouth.

Hermione once again swallowed it all to the last drop and they both cuddled on the couch afterwards. "That felt so nice Draco." Hermione whispered against his chest and Draco chuckled. "Which part? Your orgasm or me coming in your hot, little, naughty mouth?" He teased her kissing the side of her neck, making her giggle. "Both." She admitted and Draco couldn't help but smile at the wonderful witch in his arms. "Draco?" Hermione asked while she buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Yes" He sighed against the soft skin of her shoulder; he wondered why she turned so shy all of a sudden. "You're not going to laugh at me, are you?" She asked her chocolate brown eyes looking in his silver ones that showed a bit of confusion, but also a bit amusement. "No Mia, what is it?" She blushed and hugged him as she murmured in his shirt. "That was my first time." She chanced a look at Draco and saw complete confusion on his attractive features. Before he could say anything she explained. "I mean, that was the first time I've ever…" She paused too embarrassed to say it out loud. "Orgasmed." She finished and that sultry smirk that appeared on his beautiful lips made her blush harder.

It was a surprise for Draco to hear that his innocent, little witch had never felt the euphoric feeling of an orgasm before. Hasn't she ever touched herself before? Even though they were boyfriend and girlfriend they still slept in separate room because Draco knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from ravishing her if she were to sleep besides him. Though, knowing that the only thing that was separating him from his witch was the bathroom, he couldn't help but imagine Hermione sleeping in her bed. He sometimes wondered what was she doing in the privacy of her room; was she touching herself in thoughts of him doing that to her? When he thought about her in need on her bed, wishing it was his fingers touching her most sacred place, he just wanted to break down the door to her room and barge in and take her. Though, he controlled the urge everytime and just settled for touching himself if the need was too much for him to handle; he would rather get rid of his erecting by himself not by some sluts help like the Weasel had done. Just thinking about touching some random whore turned him off immediately. Though, he wondered why she wouldn't do it. Did it disgust her? "You have never touched yourself?" He asked her a bit incredulously.

She shool her head and sucked in a big breath before speaking. "Well, I have touched myself a few time, but…" She blushed before continuing again. "It just felt wrong, and not what I had read how it would feel." She buried her head in her hands and waited for Draco to laugh at her, but Draco stayed quiet, though he was smiling. Hermione hadn't had orgasm before because she hadn't even known how to bring herself pleasure. It was so adorable that he could help but hug his witch close. "That's okey Mia, I am just glad that I was able to make you feel good." He whispered in her ear hotly and proceeded to nibble on the shell of her ear, which she responded with a quickened breath.

It felt so good to be in Draco's arms and she wondered that maybe it was time for them to finally take the step that she was sure that Draco had been waiting for as well. Of course, she could tell that Draco was anything but what Ron had been, and that just made this decision of finally losing her virginity that much easier. He wasn't constantly pressurizing her about when they were going to have sex; he had been nothing but patient and loving – everything that a girl dreamed in a boyfriend she was going to give herself to. And now after experiencing that wonderful fulfillment he had given her, she couldn't possibly think of a better moment for it. With Ron no matter how close they had been, admittedly that hadn't been this intimate, for her no place or time had seemed perfect; always there was something that held her back, and that had always aggravated Ron immensely. Now though, she was now sure more then ever that she could take this step and since Draco had the title of the Slytherin sex God, like gossip queens Lavender and Parvati liked to call him, she wasn't so nervous about the outcome. If Draco was as good, which she didn't doubt for a second, then she was sure this would be the best experience of her life. Though, she wanted too know one thing, and she couldn't go further not knowing.

"Draco, there's something I've been wondering about." Hermione started and Draco made a soft humming noise as he stared at the ceiling, happy and relaxed. Her soft fingers sneaked under his shirt and drew circles, outlining his strong abs and moving higher to rest on his chest; his eyes shut and he gave into the warmth that flooded his body from Hermione's soft touches. No other girl could ever make him feel like this; ever. Their touches had been good, yes, but they weren't comforting nor gave him these strange feelings that he liked very much. With other girls it had only been sex; never had he thought about anything else.

"How many girls have you been with?" Draco's eyes flew open at the question and when he looked her, he saw nervousness and anxiety within her chocolaty orbs. He sighed, but was quiet, and Hermione almost thought that he was counting just how many girls he had bedded. "Mia, is it that important?" He asked after the moment of silence. Hermione nodded. "It's important to me." She answered softly and Draco sighed again; why did she have to ask that question? Did all girls check just how many girls their boyfriend had been with? "Okey Mia, if you want to know…" He paused moving into a sitting position and making Hermione sit higher on his lap; his lower half was still naked and Hermione blushed as she settled into a position that wouldn't be uncomfortable for him; well, mainly for his manhood. "I have been with five girls." He finished and watched as her beautiful face scrunched up a bit in displeasure, but then she frowned a bit. "Only?" He raised one prefect eyebrow at her question. "What do you mean 'Only'?" She smiled sheepishly and fidgeted with her hands. "Um…well, I heard rumors…" She paused and Draco snorted a bit. "That you have slept with a lot of girls, and no one knows how many." She finished a bit lamely and felt self conscious all of a sudden. Draco couldn't help but laughed at the stupidity of the situation. Hermione thought that he was laughing at her and she frowned and pouted cutely.

When Draco stopped laughing he enveloped her in a big hug and bounced her a little on his lap; Hermione could feel something very distracting and stiff pressing against her bum and smiled a bit at feeling Draco's obvious excitement. "That's the thing Mia, their just rumors, that's why no one knows." He laughed again and Hermione smiled a little and then she had an idea. "So, the Sex God thing is a lie?" She teased him and he smirked as he pushed her on her back and kissed her fiercely. "You could find that out right now." He suggested smirking at her and went back to kissing her his hands pulling at her nightgown, but Hermione pulled away her curiosity suddenly still not satisfied.

"What about Pansy?" She gasped out and Draco paused and looked at her bewildered. "What about her?" Why would his witch suddenly care about a slut like her? "Well, I just thought that…you and her…you know." She couldn't even get the words out of her mouth properly; just thinking that that slutty Slytherin touching Draco just filled her with extreme jealousy. Draco pulled a face; since when did his witch listen to gossip? He wondered. "Did Pansy tell you that?" His question wasn't accusing. He sat back giving Hermione a bit of space, completely at ease and in the least bit shy of his erection that was touching the back of Hermione's thigh. She could feel his pre cum slightly dampening her skin, but made no move to scoot away from him. "Well, she had been bragging about it like for the whole fifth year and a little in to the sixth year." She told him matter-of-factly. Feeling up to be bold, one of her hands wrapped around his cock gently and stroked it absently, while Draco bit his lip at the feeling and closed his eyes when she gripped him harder. "Well, you shouldn't ahhh… believe anything that Pansy saysahh." He moaned, while Hermione was using this to her advantage and continued stroking him; she felt excitement and satisfaction at knowing that she had so much power over his body's reactions.

"What should I believe then?" Draco's eyes shut and his lips parted, while Hermione stroked him gently yet firmly. She couldn't help but smirk smugly; Draco oblivious to her smugness. Deciding to at least let him say something she removed her hand and Draco's eyes immediately shot open from the loss of contact, and Hermione just winked at him. He muttered something about her being a tease and was silent for a moment, still composing himself. "Well," He started. "You could start by believing me when I tell that I have never slept with Pansy." He stroked her long, toned, creamy legs and she could tell what ever had distracted him about her legs was sure not helping with his ahem…problem. "Okey, I guess I should start from the night that Pansy's been telling the rumor." He seemed to pause for a moment contemplating how to tell her everything without much detail, but so she would understand. "It was in fifth year when Pansy started the rumor about me fucking every girl that was pretty and pureblood. I mean, don't get me wrong, I dated a lot of girls, but I didn't sleep with them. It was just dating, maybe some snogging, but that was it. If I did sleep with a girl it was only when I was extremely horny or just stressed." Hermione took in the information and snorted a bit; Draco sleeping with a random girl because he was stressed, now that was something new. Horny she could understand; which boy wasn't horny at some time in his life. "Okey, what happened that would make Parkinson rumor about you and her. I mean, you didn't date her…ever, if I recall correctly." Hermione asked now a bit thoughtful.

"I didn't, but I guess everyone thought that I did." He felt like he had to explain everything to Hermione; if he wanted them to take the step that he was sure that Hermione wanted to take too, he had to be one hundred percent honest with her. Hermione looked a bit apologetic, but he just smiled at her in reassurance, before he continued with his explanations. "We were celebrating our victory against Ravenclaw. I got really drunk, I mean, really drunk that Blaise had to literally carry me up to my dorm." Hermione giggled at the thought of Draco being carried up the stairs to his dorm like a princess; Blaise, being the fair prince, laying him down on his bed like some kind of a sleeping beauty; a fairly intoxicated one at that too. Draco thought for a moment whether he should ask what she found so funny, but sensing that it was probably something ridiculous shrugged it off and continued. "After Blaise left I was about to fall asleep when Pansy showed up. She started talking about something that I quite didn't catch because I was too busy with keeping myself awake. I remember her kissing me." Hermione frowned, but Draco continued nonchalantly. "And then nothing. The next morning I woke up fully clothed on my bed; Pansy was sleeping besides me, equally dressed. When she woke up, she practically begged me to not tell anyone that she hadn't gotten what she wanted because I had fallen asleep. We were actually good friend at the time, though her crush on me wasn't make it an easy friendship. At the time I didn't care, so I just went with whatever Pansy wanted, though, I didn't play her boyfriend; she just made it look that way. I mean, did you see us kiss in public?" Hermione shook her head. "That's because we didn't; I usually just shook her off the moment we got to the common room." Hermione sighed in relief, feeling a lot better at the information.

"So" Draco waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "You want to take a bath?" Hermione smiled and blushed when he got up from the red, plush couch to stand to his full length. "With me" He added and purposely made his way up the stairs grinning the whole time as she couldn't take her eyes off his perfect and firm buttocks. Oh how she just wanted to smack that hot piece of ass. She snapped out of her daze the moment Draco's desirable ass disappeared behind the closed door of the bathroom. She gathered all her wits and lifted herself from the couch to follow Draco. She slowly walked up the staircase and took a deep, calming breath before she opened the bathroom door. Her senses where suddenly attacked by calming bathing oils and the soft glow of aromatic candles. Soft music flooded the room and she felt the atmosphere in calm her somewhat. Not long after she was enveloped in strong arms from behind and she sighed she felt Draco burry his face in her mess of curly, honey colored hair. "So, was that a yes or are you just her to wash my back?" He teased her and his hands wonder down to the hem of her nightgown, slowly ridding it up and lingering on her thighs.

"You know that's a good idea, though I don't think I want to get wet." She teased him right back and Draco growled as he backed her against a wall, their lips locked together in a passionate, mind blowing kiss. Draco broke away from her lips and pulled her nightgown over her head, which left her standing in front of him in a sexy, emerald green bra and matching thong. Draco swallowed hard at the sight of the beautiful witch before him, clad in practically nothing. "Do you like it?" Said witch asked him shyly crossing her arms over her chest, but Draco was quick to pull them apart and trap them with one of his own above her head. "I love it." He breathed and kissed her again. When he pulled away again, he walked backwards to the bath he had already filled, his eyes full of desire as he motioned her with of his finger to come closer. She smiled, but he could tell that she was nervous. "Don't worry, just come here." His soft tone made her relax a bit and she slowly walked four steps until she reached the bath that was spacious enough for two people. Draco's arms wound around her and she felt his warm finger on her back as he undid the clasp of her bra. Draco liked the lingerie on her; it made her look so Slytherin like, so sexy, though, he preferred if she was as naked. Then he could finally see her in all her glory. The garment barely mad a sound as it fell to the floor and Hermione blushed as she saw Draco's reaction. She wasn't sure if this was a common thing with guys; they were just breasts after all, so what made guys drool over them.

"Beautiful" He heard Draco mumble and she gasped when he touched them gently. His fingers brushed over her nipples and she moaned quietly. He pulled away and she whined quietly as he decided to get on with his bath. He was purposely teasing her, challenging that lioness that he knew was hidden somewhere inside her. "So, are you sure you don't want to join me?" He smirked at her lust filled eyes and waited for Hermione to decide what she wanted to do next. She was nervous about what she was about to do, but she decided if he could tease her so could she. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he watched Hermione hook her thumbs in the waist band of her green thong and slowly pushed them down her long, lean legs. His cock twitched in pure desire as he took in the sight of completely naked and exposed Hermione Granger. She was a Goddess in his eyes with her curly hair draped over her shoulder, her thin yet curvaceous 5'6 frame, the epitome of perfection. She smiled a bit more bravely now and climbed into the bathtub, making sure to sit as far away from Draco as possible. She pretended to be oblivious of him as she let her body relax in the warm water and closed her eyes, the glow of the candles illuminating her calm and content features. Draco, on the other hand, had no intentions of being ignored. He scooted closer to her voluptuous body; she was still trying to ignore him, but his growing proximity was making it really hard.

He wrapped an arm around her bare torso and pulled her closer, making her eyes snap open by his action. "Perfect" He whispered; his hot breath caressing the skin of her neck, as he covered it with soft kisses that could make any girl melt; Hermione being no exception. She felt one of his hands touch her hardened nipples; she blamed the water, though, he knew that wasn't the only reason. She couldn't hide her need for him from him; he could see it in her face. Her eyes were darkened by lust and she was biting her lip to stop herself from moaning. The look only served to turn him on even more, as he used his free hand to cup her bottom. Hermione moaned softly as she felt herself being lifted on top of him by his strong arms. The tip of his erection brushed against her clit, making them both gasp at the contact, Draco barely holding back his desire to impale her on his aching length.

Their lips met in a greedy, lustful and passionate kiss; both of them gasping for breath, but not about to stop what they both knew, was undeniable. They both desired each other and Hermione thought that she'd be damned before stopping something that even her mind couldn't argue with. Her heart had taken over her body and her logical mind was now a prisoner of its will. As for Draco, there wasn't a part in his body, mind or soul that wouldn't want the beauty in his arms. His body craved her perfect body that had no flaws, at least he couldn't find any; his mind craved that amazing and witty mind of hers; and his soul wanted to unite with hers even for a moment that would make him fulfilled and satisfied. Her soft moans made his penis throb oh so painfully, but he would endure anything; he would give her fulfillment and then only fulfill his own. Even if it took him all night, he would show her that he only cared about her need.

"Draco" Her moan of wanton only made him crazier with need. "Yes?" He gasped out in between kisses. "Will you- will you…make love to me?" She gasped burying her hands in his silver blond hair. Draco growled in pleasure at her request. "Yes." She could hear the seductiveness in his voice and it made her shiver. "I'll make hot, passionate and crazy love to you."

He lifted her out of the water, balancing her against the side of the bathtub. Hermione blushed when he spread her legs and put them on both sides of his broad shoulders, and completely exposed her to his hungry gaze. She watched in nervousness and anticipation for Draco's next move. He held her up with one hand while the other he used to gently touch her nether region. She gasped when he touched her clit with two slender fingers. He slowly traced her outer lips dipping his fingers just a tiny bit in her warmth making her moan wantonly. She squalled throwing her head back in ecstasy when Draco's fingers suddenly penetrated her.

She was hot and moist and tight around his fingers and his cock twitched in excitement. He pumped his fingers slowly at first, but once her moans grew louder and her pussy unclenched around his fingers, he set out a faster rhythm that made Hermione buck her hips against his hand and cry out. Not removing his fingers from her wet passage, Draco leaned in closer with his upper body, until he could smell her delicious arousal that made his mouth water. He suddenly bit her clit, making her cry out and arch her back as she experienced an orgasm that made her body shudder and the tight walls of her pussy to contract against Draco's still pumping fingers.

Draco didn't stop there, though; he continued his assault on her overly sensitive center and in the matter of seconds, she was moaning like crazy again. This time Draco removed his fingers from her tight heat and used both hands to hold her thighs, as his mouth worked her to another mind blowing orgasm. "Draco Ohh Draco" She screamed loudly clutching his blond hair, his amazing tongue making her buck and trash against him. Draco drunk up her juices greedily, while Hermione contracted against him. "Dracooo oooooh yeeees!" She moaned, thrown off the edge.

Draco pulled away to look at her, licking his lips that were covered in her sweet juices. He carefully removed her legs from his shoulders, kissing each in the process, and pulled her limp and spent body towards his. She was breathing heavily from his actions and smiled weakly at when he kissed her tenderly. "That was amazing." She gasped her voice a bit shaky from screaming. "We're not done yet." He purred in her ear, making her shiver in delight. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel him pressing against her abdomen insistently. She felt herself being lifted up and out of the water by Draco's strong arms. He easily got out of the bathtub with Hermione wrapped around him, and walked to the bathroom door that connected it with his bedroom.

A moment later Hermione found herself being layed down gently on the silken sheets of Draco's bed, the said man kissing her neck tenderly. "I'll be gentle." He whispered hotly in her ear, and she trembled below him, as she felt something long and thick press against her entrance, but not entering yet. "I know you will." She sighed in contentment at the idea of finally losing her virginity to him. They were so close. Heck, she just needed to thrust her hips upwards and they would finally be joined in the most intimate way there could be. "I trust you." She whispered and gave him a lingering kiss that said so many things.

"This is going to hurt." Draco whispered and she could see a bit of guilt in his eyes. He felt guilty, but Hermione knew that he had no reason to be. She was still a virgin at the moment, though, she would no longer be one in the matter of minutes, and even then she knew that he should have no regrets because she asked him to make love to her. He wasn't trying to take advantage of her like Ron had been trying to do about an hour ago; he was tender and loving and made her experience two mind blowing orgasms with just his fingers and his mouth. "I know, but I don't care Draco, and do you know why?" He shook his head. She smiled and caressed his cheek lovingly, making Draco smile as well. "Because I love you Draco." She whispered and Draco's smile suddenly widened. "I love you too." He told her without hesitation and she could only grin at him. "Then what's taking you so long." She teased him and gave his butt a few playful slaps with her palm. Draco growled and the sound sounded so animalistic, so untamed, and so sexy that Hermione could feel herself grow wet again.

Not able to hold himself back anymore, Draco positioned his throbbing member at her entrance and began to enter her. Hermione held back a whimper of pain as she felt her body being stretched to accommodate Draco's wide girth. Draco paused when he was met with resistance. Taking a deep breath he, as quickly as he could, thrust forward breaking the barrier and seating himself deep inside her warmth, buried to the hilt. Hermione whimpered loudly and he stilled inside her. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks; she felt like she had been ripped open, but she couldn't blame Draco. She knew that she had to endure this pain to give way to pleasure.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mia." Draco kissed away the tears murmuring apologies, still not daring to move an inch. He showered her neck and collar bone with sweet kisses, biting her tender skin and making her moan softly. She wiggled her hips against his feeling that the pain had subsided leaving only arousal at what Draco was doing to her, and which part of Draco's perfect body was buried deep inside her. She moaned softly to convey her need and Draco thrust his hips down against hers to tests if she was indeed ready for him. She was and he groaned in ecstasy at the feeling of her wrapped around his cock. She was perfect; the night was perfect; he couldn't ask for anything more then the beautiful witch in his arms.

He worked up a steady pace, thrusting in her and then withdrawing. His motions repeated themselves and Hermione moaned every time he thrust back in her. "Draco" She moaned not able to take in anymore. "H-Harder" She urged him, and he leaned down for a passionate kiss. "With pleasure" He smirked at her as he picked up his pace making Hermione cry out in response. His lips once again latched onto her neck, biting and suckling until he left love bites all over the creamy skin. Hermione screamed when he started suckling her nipple the other he pinched and rolled in with his fingers.

She never wanted the feeling to end, but Draco's loud groan against her skin told her that he wasn't going to hold much longer. She felt him throb inside her and it only served to bring her closer to being thrown off the edge again. As if confirming her suspicions Draco moaned loudly. "Mia, let go, I won't hold much longer." He was now moving with force that rocked the bed and the head board hit the wall repeatedly. She let go then, her walls clenching around him tightly making them both cry out in pleasure. Draco released his seed inside her filling her with his essence, and collapsed on top of her.

Both of them layed still for a moment catching their breaths. Hermione slowly lifted his head and kissed him tenderly, Draco deepening the kiss with his tongue. Her hands were shaking and she still could feel the aftershocks of her orgasm, but she was extremely content with what just had happened. They both stayed like that for long moments just kissing each other sensless until she felt Draco harden inside her which made her hot and wet all over again. Draco feeling her reaction pulled away from her lips and grinned. "Ready for round two?" She smile back and nodded eagerly.

To be continued…

**A/N: So that was chapter 14! I really hope it was enjoyable! Pretty please tell me what you thought about that because I like to hear your thoughts guys!**

**Oh and you probably noticed that I changed my pen name! I like this one better, though the previous one wasn't bad either! Anyway, I am still signing myself as BeneHime at the end of each chapter since I'm already used to do that, os I think that that is no biggy! ^_^**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	15. Just a friendly game of Quidditch

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything! So basically it's still the same!**

**A/N: Okey, I'll better not try to make excuses coz we all know that that is not cool, so I'll just let you read. Also, I am already getting ready for flames from Harry/Ginny fans because in this chap there is going to be Ginny/ Blaise (the whole first paragraph), so I am just warning those people that they can avoid reading it! Anyway, enjoy people!**

**Chapter 15**

"Hey Ginny, I'm glad you came." Blaise was grinning from ear to ear, showing his brilliant smile that always managed to make her smile as well. She didn't know what was it about him; maybe the way he looked at her or talked to her, but he always made her feel special.

She knew that she shouldn't be there with him. Heck, the Gryffindors were having a party in the common room, Harry being in the center of attention after his brilliant catch of the snitch. Madam Pomfrey did a really good job at fixing his broken arm, and the last time that Ginny checked, Harry felt fine and that was a relief to her. When they had gotten back to the common room they had been greeted by very loud and very happy Gryffindors. She had stayed for a while had a bit of fire whiskey, and then she had snuck away while Harry had been busy. Why?

Because Blaise asked her to, and she just couldn't say no to him. He had that effect on her, and they had only become friends a week ago. No one – besides Hermione and Draco – knew of this strange friendship she had formed with him. Well, Hermione didn't call it 'friendship', and Ginny was sure that Hermione had gone bonkers if she thought that there was more to her and Blaise. She would know if there was more, right? She was pretty good at seeing other people's intentions. Though, Blaise was an enigma that sometimes confused even her mind. She wanted to figure him out.

She wondered if that was why she was there – in the company of the Slytherin and alone on the Quidditch field. The sun was already setting and the clouds colored orange, red and even purple in some places from the last sun rays, as they kissed the sky goodnight until the next morning.

"Yeah" She nodded and blushed when instead of saying anything else, Blaise just stared at her with a look that she couldn't decipher. His chocolate eye caught her blue ones and she coughed and looked away, not wanting him to see just how he affected her. His stare was dark and mysterious, yet thrilling and enticing at the same time.

After another thirty seconds of silence, Blaise cleared his throat not wanting to get the situation even more awkward that it had already gotten. "So," he began. "Do you want to play one on one with me?" He motioned towards two broom sticks that layed on the ground a couple of feet away from them and then at the three hoops. "You could be keeper." He grinned at her and Ginny's face lightened up in joy.

"Sure, I've wanted to get on a broom in a long time." She didn't even care that she had to be a keeper, which wasn't something that she usually enjoyed in Quidditch. She liked to be the chaser because she liked to move around the pitch and not just stay guarding three hoops. Sure, being keeper was a huge part in the team, but she didn't like to be put under pressure as well, and even though chasers usually got injured pretty often, she still found it the best part in the team. Too bad that Harry didn't let her be on the team this year; she sometimes hated that he was the team captain.

She didn't know it, but Blaise was thinking the same thing. He couldn't understand how Potter could leave a great player like Ginny on the side lines. She was a really good chaser and often gave even him a run for his money. The word 'pissed' would be an understatement to how he felt about the whole thing. He sometimes wondered if the-boy-who-lived just needed a girl that was submissive to him; someone that wouldn't say no to him, and be only on his side even if they didn't agree with him.

Ginny wasn't that kind of girl; her quick temper – a heritage that possessed all the members of the Weasley clan – and her ferocity when she was mad was just about the sexiest and arousing thing Blaise had ever seen. And when she was on a broom; hell, Blaise had to keep himself focused on the Quaffle and not the irresistible girl, who rode the broom so skillfully that he wished that it was him and not the broom that she rode.

Ginny was the first one to get on one of the brooms; a huge grin appeared on her lips as she kicked off the ground and immediately soared through the sky, enjoying the wind in her face and the calm and fresh evening air.

It had gotten darker, but Ginny didn't payed much mind to that because once she got on a broom, she couldn't care less as to what happened around her. Flying was something that she loved. She found Hermione's fear of flying unbelievable because for her flying was the most exciting thing in the world.

While Ginny was enjoying herself with flying laps around the field, Blaise just sat on his broom in mid air, observing the clearly excited girl, taking in account how she smiled and how carefree she seemed when she was on a broom and flying. He allowed Ginny few more minutes to herself, before he got a Quaffle and called the girl to where he was levitating his broom by the three hoops.

"You ready?" He smirked as he watched her settle herself in front of one of the three hoops. "Bring it on." She challenged, making sure to look as confident as possible, but it was hard because she had problems to stay in one place. Not showing her discomfort she smirked at him. 'Maybe I'll like it once I get the hang of it,' she thought to herself.

After a couple of tries Ginny was ready to quit. No matter how she tried, she wasn't cut out to be a keeper. Even if she was a good chaser, didn't necessarily mean that she could do the same that Ron could.

"What's the matter? Don't give up now." Blaise half joked as he scored another one. He laughed as Ginny threw him a glare. Another couple of tries and after actually catching the Quaffle for the first time, Ginny didn't feel that bad anymore. Soon she got the hang of it, and Blaise even applauded for her success.

"You sure you weren't keeper once?" He teased and she couldn't help bit smile. "No, I'm sure, but how about we find out if you weren't one by any chance." She smirked, making Blaise grin in satisfaction to how Slytherin like the smirk that Ginny had just given him. They changed their places and the friendly game continued.

Blaise was actually very good; he only missed two or three goals and Ginny had to wonder whether he had been keeper once.

"Nope, but I am the second best in team." He admitted when they finally decided to call it quits. It was now completely dark and they decided to head to their common rooms. After a moment of bickering Ginny told him that she doesn't need an escort, but Blaise just said:

"Pretty girls shouldn't walk around alone this late at night." The 'pretty girl' comment and the smirk that he gave her afterwards, made her blush furiously and she relented, not being able to argue with him further.

"Here you are Miss." Blaise bowed to her like a knight would to a lady and took her hand in his. "Goodnight Ginny." He looked in her eyes as he pressed his lips to the back of her hand, sending little chills down her spine. "Goodnight" She squeaked and watched as Blaise walked away and finally disappeared around the corner. She released the breath that she had been holding for some unknown reason and turned to say the password when the painting of the Fat Lady made her jump in surprise.

"Password" She sounded really annoyed, but Ginny was too tired to care. "Godric" The Fat Lady gave her a scratching look before swinging open. Not paying any mind to the annoyed painting she walked inside. For a brief moment she could have sworn she saw Ron, but wrote that off to a hallucination. She was probably so tired that she was now starting to see things.

Not caring about her surrounding she climbed the stares and headed for her dorm for much needed rest, the time she spent with Blaise that evening still in her mind.

OoO

The next morning…

The next morning came to Hermione in a blur of sensations. She could feel Draco's warm, hard body underneath hers; hear his steady heartbeat; see the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed deeply but evenly; smell his wonderful scent. It was nearly too much because she was washed over with all the emotions she had felt last night. Happiness, desire, lust…love…and lot of others that were hard to tell apart because they seemed to clash together, making it hard for her to identify them as different entities. All cause by one man and one man only – Draco Malfoy.

Said man was still deeply asleep, his face relaxed and a content smile tugging on the corners of his slightly parted lips. She reached out her hand and softly touched his nose with her index finger. He swatted her hand away immediately, wrinkling his nose, but otherwise still asleep. Hermione stifled a giggle at how cute he looked and gave his nose a kiss.

Sighing she knew that she had to get out of bed, which she did with a quiet groan of displeasure, as she felt her sore muscles protest. She felt sore everywhere, especially between her legs. She blushed as she remebered the reason and tip toed out of the room to not wake up Draco; he just looked so relaxed that she didn't want to wake him up. Also, today was the Slytherin and Hufflepuff game, and she wanted him to rest a bit more before the game.

When she entered her own room, she made a mental note to clean it up later. The room was littered with clothes and shoes all over the floor. She picked up some on her way to her closet and just dumped them into her bed; she would put them away later. When she reached her closet she pulled out a clean uniform and just spread it out at the end of her bed where she hadn't dumped so many clothes. She slipped on a bath robe and started to rummage through her drawers.

She knew that had put them somewhere. She was glad that she had such a great mom, who took care of her. Before leaving for school this year, her mother had discreetly given her a bottle of pills. Hermione wasn't stupid and knew what kind of pills were those; she was just shocked that her mother thought that she would indulge herself in the act. Her mother worried about her and since she was going out with Ron at the time, her mother just wanted her to be precautious. The pills – like her mother called them - 'the next morning pills' was just something that had made her mother's heart calmer so she had taken them with her, assuring her mother that sex wasn't something that was on her mind. Boy had she been wrong; after last night she was sure that it wasn't the last time they would have sex. She felt a bit hypocritical, but her mother didn't have to know about that at the moment and once she found the pills she won't have to worry about getting pregnant.

Not that she would mind someday in the future to have two or three children - hopefully blond with silver eyes – but she had to finish school and she was just not ready mentally. She also, thought about the father of her future children. Of course she wanted the father to be Draco, but she didn't know what would happen in the next couple of years.

Since Draco was a pureblood, she was worried that his parents would choose the bride for him, and she was sure that she wouldn't fit in the category for Draco's perfect wife according to his parents. Purebloods married purebloods and she wasn't sure how far Draco would go to break that old prejudice the purebloods had for muggle-born's and half-blood's.

Finally finding the pills, she uncapped the bottle and took two pills in her hand. She conjured a glass of water with her wand and popped the pills in her mouth, drinking the water to get them down easier. She downed the whole glass having been extremely thirsty and sighed as the cool water ran down her throat.

"Mia" She heard Draco call from his room, his voice sounding a bit anxious, but mostly annoyed. She left her room only to run head into chest with Draco. She felt him embrace her tightly as if she had been gone for who knows how long. "Why did you go?" He pouted at her and Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness.

"I'm here now, don't worry." He smiled as he took her face in his hands and gave her a lingering kiss. "You want to take a bath with me." He suggested his famous smirk on his lips.

"Let me think about it." She pretended to be deep in thought, before she grinned. She took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. "I'm sure that we'll manage, but this time lets not forget about protection." Draco's eyes widened and he started spluttering. "Shhh" She put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Already took care of that." Her words seemed to calm him and he sighed in relief, before he pounced on her.

To be continued…

**A/N: Okey, not really sure if that was good. I think that I could have done better, but I already rewrote it a hundred times, so I guess that was the best I could do! Anyway, still hoped that you guys enjoyed it! C:**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	16. The Weasel must be punished

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! My ideas are!**

**A/N: Hey there people, I know it's been long, but since I had a lot of things to do, I haven't been able to write this story! Anyway, the biggest thanks go to StarrCrystal and I'll try to update sooner girl! Enjoy everyone! ^_^**

…

**Chapter 16**

Draco and Hermione walked to the Great hall hand in hand. After another round of hot, wet sex in the bathroom, they had been able to get dressed and head down to breakfast. Well, Hermione was sure that Draco would have rather liked to stay in all day and do whatever he wanted with her body – and she would love that too – but they still had two lessons today and today was also the Slytherin and Hufflepuff game. Skipping lessons sounded great, but the Quidditch game was important.

Hermione just couldn't wait to see him play today. She imagined him chasing after that snitch, the wind in his face, his silver blond hair whipping around him, sweat pouring down his brow. She felt herself blush as her thoughts turned naughtier. Something about imagining him on a broom was making her incredibly hot all of a sudden. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and couldn't take her eyes off him.

His hair was tousled and fell in his silver eyes and she couldn't help but lick her lips when her eyes fell on his lips. Oh how she wanted to pull him in an abandoned classroom and snog the living daylights out of him. The idea was very tempting since she was sure that they could find one or maybe a broom closet.

Draco seemed to catch on to her thoughts from her intense gaze and smirked as he suddenly pushed her against the wall, his lips immediately seeking hers.

A yelp from their right made them pull away and they turned their heads to see a first year run as fast as his short legs could carry him, as he practically flew past them in the direction of the Great hall. Both of them were panting and a giggle broke from Hermione's lips followed by Draco snickering. They soon broke into a full blown laughing fit holding their sides like they were being tickled by invisible hands.

"I hope…he's okey." Hermione gasped out holding back another giggle fit. Draco just smirked. After Hermione calmed down she looked at her watch. "C'mon Draco, we have to go."

She was about to pull Draco along, but he pulled her back and pinned her to her previous spot. "Who said I was done." He growled crashing his lips on hers and she moaned parting her lips and letting his tongue slip in her mouth. Pulling away Draco layed kisses on her neck, making her moan and gasp quietly and buck her hips against his, needing that delicious friction.

Draco smirked against her neck and stepped back. He knew that if he let her rub herself against his crotch just a moment longer, he would either have to take her right in the corridor against the wall or run back to the heads dorm and take a long, cold shower. The first option was tempting, but he didn't want to get busted by a professor or be told on by another student, who may be there to see the 'show', and the other idea wasn't tempting at all.

A whine escaped her delicious lips and she pouted cutely at him. "You're such a tease sometimes." She grumbled and walked ahead of him. Draco chuckled before easily catching up to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "I know, but you love it." He whispered in her ear, sending chills all over her body.

OoO

Ron stuffed food in his mouth nervously glancing at the double doors he knew Hermione would walk through any minute now. He had seen a first year Gryffindor enter and sit down a couple a seats away from him. At the moment he was telling some girls from second and third year that he had seen the Head boy and girl sucking each others face off in the corridor. The girls were giggling, while the boy had a disgusted look on his face – he was too young to understand these things just yet – but Ron couldn't blame him because he would be disgusted too if he were that boy. Of course, the boy hadn't had to watch his best friend give the ferret Head boy head, so he was lucky that snogging was the only thing he had witnessed.

He heared the girls 'aww' and another girl from forth year, who had joined their conversation, complain how Hermione was lucky to have the hottest guy in school as her boyfriend. That turned Ron's mood even sourer than it had been; girls always fawned over the arrogant bastard and now that Hermione was dating the slimy ferret, the girls in Gryffindor had been gossiping about it and some even envying her.

Ron felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind and warm lips on the side of neck. He knew who it was without even looking back at the girl that had the same scent as her name. "I missed you Ronnie," Lavender purred in his ear, giving his earlobe a nip. Ron shuddered from the sensation; he may not have harbour feelings for Lavender, but there was sexual attraction and that was the only reason he was with her. She gave him what he wanted and didn't ask for anything in return that worked for him just fine. It was just sex for him, and if she ever wanted more, he knew that he couldn't give her that.

Lavender, oblivious to his inner thoughts, slid in the seat besides him. She helped herself with toast all the while leaning against Ron, who groaned when her hand crawled up his thigh and dangerously close to his manhood. He squirmed in his seat all the while she finished off her toast. She gave Ron a seductive smile moving to kiss his neck. The only thought that went through Ron's mind was: Was she horny all the time? Lavender's teeth nipped and suckled the sensitive skin and Ron pushed her away gently. "Not here Lav," he told her and she pouted like a little child that didn't get what she/he wanted. Lavender huffed after a minute of Ron ignoring her and practically jumped off his lap. "Fine," she said and stormed off. Ron sighed; he would have to talk to her later. Also, he was sure that she would come back once she cooled down a bit.

Ron watched as her figure reached the entrance of the Great hall, and then the person he had been nervous to see today came through the doors, along with the person that he disliked the most and wanted to hex everytime he saw. He watched Lavender give Hermione a glare and smile at Malfoy, mostly to piss Hermione off, which seemed to work since Malfoy had to hold her back, while the other girl said something that he quite couldn't hear, but it made Malfoy scowl, so it couldn't be anything nice. Lavender disappeared through the doors after that and Ron watched as Malfoy was calming Hermione down by rubbing his hands up and down her arms and kissing her forehead. He felt so odd watching them get so intimate in front of other students and he didn't like it one bit; probably never would.

The two finally separated and Ron gulped when Hermione walked towards the Gryffindor table, but her eyes were still on Malfoy, so she hadn't seen him yet. "Hey Ron, what's wrong with you?" The voice of Harry cut through his thoughts and he jumped slightly startled by his best friend's sudden appearance. "Harry…How did you…" Ron hadn't noticed him come in and he briefly wondered if Hermione would tell Harry now or later of yesterday. Harry eyed him after his outburst, and Ron muttered "Never mind".

"Hey Harry…Ron." Hermione greeted with a warm smile and a brief hug to Harry, while shooting daggers at Ron over Harry's shoulder, silently saying him through her big, chocolate eyes 'I'm telling'. "Hey Mione, have you seen Gin?" Harry questioned a light frown on his features. Hermione shook her head and sat down next to her friend loading her plate with some omelet and toasts, smearing some raspberry jam on the toasts. Harry sighed and helped himself with some bacon and eggs.

After about five minutes of eating in silence they were joined by a bit flustered Ginny. Her cheeks were flushed a bit as if she'd been running and it made her brother, boyfriend and best girlfriend raise their eyebrows at her. "Hey Guys, sorry I'm late. I slept in." She said them when she sat down on besides Harry on his other side and giving him a light peck on the lips.

Hermione looked a bit suspicious, but let it go. Harry wasn't letting it go, though, while Ron remained neutral with the whole thing. "Where did you disappear last night?" The question made the ginger haired girl cringe internally, but she had expected Harry to ask. "I had to study." She lied and by the look on Harry's face he seemed a bit suspicious. "The whole night? Which subject?" She had expected that question as well. "I had to write an essay in Charms and Transfiguration and I wanted to finish my work since its due Monday." She easily replied.

Even though she wasn't lying about the work, she had already finished both of the essays two days ago, while Ron and Harry had a Quidditch practice. Harry seemed to think about it and then a smile appeared on his lips. He gave Ginny a hug and another kiss, and Ginny almost sighed in relief. She knew that it was bad to lie to Harry, but she couldn't just say that she had been playing chaser and keeper with Blaise on the Quidditch field. Saying that would hurt him and she didn't want that.

Filling her plate with scrambled eggs and some bacon and toasts she ate her breakfast. The four of them talked about the Quidditch game and who would win. When Hermione said that Slytherin was Ron 'booed', while Harry chuckled and Ginny grinned at Hermione, who stuck her tongue out at her.

OoO

"He did what?" Ginny almost screamed. Hermione and Ginny were standing in the entrance hall, Hermione having dragged Ginny away to tell her something, while Harry had only smiled and waved at them and dragged a very nervous Ron to Divination with Trelawney, who couldn't even predict anything.

Draco was a short distance away from the two girls smirking at Ginny's reaction while Hermione was retelling what her brother had tried to do yesterday. The girl looked like she was going to murder her brother when Hermione was done. Her face was as red as her hair and he was sure if Ron would have stayed by to watch the Weaslette explode, he would be running for his life at the moment screaming like a girl, while his little sister ran after him and hexed his ass.

"He is so dead, Mione. When I'll get my hands on him." Ginny was already thinking up ways how to torture her brother. "You didn't tell Harry yet?" She asked and Hermione gave her a pointed look. Ginny nodded; Harry would murder Ron if he knew. He was very protective of Hermione since she was like a sister to him and brothers always protected their sisters.

While Hermione and Ginny were talking about what to do and when to tell Harry, another person got curious. "What's going on here?" Blaise leaned against the wall besides Draco, his eyes fixed on the red headed girl. Draco shrugged at his friend. "They are planning something for the Weasel." He said with a smirk. "What did he do now?" Draco's face changed form that of amusement to serious and it threw off Blaise.

"I guess its bad then?" He received a nod. Draco sighed when his best friend waited patiently for him to speak. Blaise wasn't one to push him when he didn't want to talk about something, but he could be very patient until the he cracked and told him everything. So, after moments of silence he told Blaise.

Blaise was shocked and then a disgusted look crossed his dark features. Raping a girl was the lowest thing a guy could do and the Weasel had actually tried to force himself on Draco's witch. He could consider himself lucky that Draco hadn't Avada him because Blaise was sure that Draco would do it if he had actually succeeded in touching his witch.

Moments passed in silence until the girls joined them after deciding to tell Harry when Ron wasn't around. Draco wrapped Hermione in his arms, the talk with Blaise having renewed the feeling he had had the night before when he had discovered the Weasley on top of Hermione. Hermione hugged him back just as enthusiastically showing him that she knew how he felt. Blaise and Ginny smiled at each other watching their friends. They left the entrance hall walking to Divination together.

To be continued…

**A/N: Hope that was okey! Next we have the game, which won't be in great detail, since it's not so important. Pretty please tell me what you think. C:**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	17. The secret admirer

**Disclaimer: We all know that I own nothing but my own ideas!**

**A/N: Yey, I am so glad to update this again! I know that it's once again been quite long, but I was having a minor setback with some of my plans for this story, but now it's all right, I hope! Thank you guys all for your wonderful reviews and I hope I will not disappoint you with this chap! C:**

**Warning: This chapter will contain a lemon sooo, if someone doesn't like to reads those, sorry!**

**Anyway, enjoy please! ^_^**

**Chapter 17**

Hermione sighed when Potions, the last lesson of that day, ended and everyone was free from lessons since it was a Saturday tomorrow. Though, Snape did give them an assignment of reading any three books on the Wolfsbane potion, since they would be brewing it in their next lesson.

Draco wrapped his arms around her and Hermione couldn't help the blush that tinted her cheeks when she saw Snape give them a glance and then disappear in his office.

"You ready, love?" Draco murmured against the side of her neck; he had somehow put away his stuff before her and was now obviously enjoying himself, since he couldn't hold Hermione like this through class. The game was starting in roughly an hour and ten minutes, and they had to the common room so Draco could get his gear and Hermione could change into something more comfortable.

"Yeah, just a second Draco," She quickly took her parchment, quill and her potions book and shoved them in her bag. "Ready to go," she exclaimed excitement apparent in her voice and Draco chuckled wrapping his right arm around her waist and maneuvered her out of the classroom.

In the corridor she saw Harry, Ginny and a still very nervous Ron, who still somehow managed to scowl at Draco much to her dismay. "Harry, are you coming to watch the game?" Hermione smiled when Harry's smile slipped from his lips and he was scowling just slightly.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'd rather study instead," he admitted and Hermione could hear the sarcasm in his voice that made Hermione and Ginny giggle, Draco smirk and Ron just seemed to be content at still scowling at Draco.

"Okey, then have fun studying," she said though giggles and pulled Draco along with her and down the corridor. Ginny was smiling after her friend; she seemed to be in a great mood and Ginny had a suspicion why. Hermione would tell her later if she wanted, but for now, Ginny was content at the thought that Hermione was happy; then she remebered that she wanted to go to the game even if Harry didn't want to. Blaise was chaser and she really wanted to see him play.

She gave Harry a brief hug and a peck on the lips. "I have to go Harry. Luna asked me to help her in Transfiguration," she lied; she needed an excuse and that was the first thing that popped in her head. She just hoped that Harry would buy it. If she told him that she wanted to go to the game, he would ask why and since Harry had no idea of her friendship with the dark skinned Slytherin, she had to lie. She felt bad too and karma would probably come back and kick her in the ass, but she didn't know what else to do.

Harry gave her a searching look before sighing and giving her another peck. "Okey, Gin, c'mon Ron." He gave her a small smile, which she returned gently and both him and Ron walked away. Ginny watched them go and sighed when they disappeared around a corner.

Ron had been quite nervous the whole time and she knew that he was stressing if Hermione or her would tell Harry. Both girls had decided that they would only after the final game because they still needed Ron since he was the keeper and who know what Harry would do to him once he found out. Admittedly, it was kinda selfish, but it had also been Hermione's idea, so Ginny had agreed. "Hey Ginny," a voice whispered in her ear and she jumped in fright.

"Blaise," she gasped. "Don't scare me like that," she scolded and hit his arm. Blaise was smirking down at her and she felt her cheeks flush. "What do you want, Blaise?" she asked and internally cursed her voice when it had barely whispered the words.

Blaise admired the ginger haired girls flushed cheeks taking great pleasure in knowing that he could affect Ginny like this. "I was wondering if you were going to watch the game." The look in his chocolate orbs was hopeful and Ginny nodded, not bothering to tell him that she was going to watch the game even if he didn't want her to.

"That's great." Blaise wanted to hug the girl, but stopped himself and berated himself internally. "I'll see you then, I guess," he said a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Ginny smiled and before either of them could comprehend it, Ginny got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. Ginny gasped loudly flushing at her action. "I'll see you later," she said hurriedly and practically jogged away from him and down the hall and behind a corner. Blaise felt a smile tug at his lips; not a smirk, but a genuine smile and he touched his cheek where her soft lips had been seconds ago. He felt like melting into a puddle right there on the dungeon floor.

OoO

When Hermione and Draco reached their common room they were greeted by the sight of a golden color parchment with a silver bow around it and a big, red, sparkling rose on top of it in front of their portrait hole.

"What's this? Who do you think left this here?" Hermione asked Draco as she picked up the rose and the parchment. The rose smelt like vanilla and Hermione suspected that it was charmed to smell and look the way it did. Now the only question was: Who was it from, and to whom it was meant to? Draco looked at the rose and parchment and shrugged. "I don't know, Mia."

Shrugging, Hermione untied the silver bow from the parchment and unfolded it, completely unaware that someone was watching from a corner to see her reaction, and was greeted by a neat handwriting in deep red ink. She started reading it.

**Dear Hermione,**

Every day I watch you and I can't seem to stop thinking of you. I know, I sound like a stalker saying that, but it's the truth. Your smile makes my heart stop; your laugh makes me want to laugh along with you. And your eyes; your eyes are like chocolate pools swirling with a rainbow of emotions. I don't care that you have a boyfriend; he doesn't deserve you! Heck, I don't think anyone does, but I know that I am a much better choice than he is! I want to hold you, kiss you like he can, but alas I can't and you'll probably never even know who I am, but know this Hermione. I will always be there for you!

Love,

Your secret admirer

Hermione stared at the parchment in shock. She was pretty sure if she were single she would be jumping up and down in excitement knowing that there was someone, who harbored affection for her. Now though, she just felt weird and the words had now had now effect on her.

"Mia, is something wrong?" Draco asked wrapping her in is arms around her from behind like he loved to do, and his eyes scanned the letter over her shoulder. Hermione was still frozen in shock and felt Draco stiffen behind her. Suddenly, the parchment was ripped from her slack grip by Draco.

"Love, your secret admirer," he read the last words out loud his eyes wide. "Is this guy kidding me?" he ranted as he ripped the letter to shreds.

The way Draco was acting made a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth as she watched her boyfriend rip the parchment in small, golden pieces and rant about if he got his hands on that guy, he would wring his neck. Draco next ripped the charmed rose from her hands and for a second Hermione thought that he was going to rip it or step on it, but he pulled out his wand and set it on fire. In less than three seconds, the rose was nothing but sparkling ash on the floor.

A giggle ripped from her throat before she could stop herself, but soon found it cut off when Draco pushed her against the portrait hole, the lion and the snake both growling and hissing in displeasure at the Heads students.

"You find this funny," he growled pushing is body against hers, making her gasp. His lips took possession of hers and Hermione moaned quietly. Neither of them knew that they were still being watched; the person was watching in jealousy from his corner Draco devouring Hermione's lips and the girl willingly allowing him access in her mouth. Disgusted he turned and left the pair.

"Maybe," she rasped when he pulled away and it only seemed to fuel Draco to continue. He used his knee to spread her legs and wasted no time in wrapping her thighs around his hips. He rocked his hips against hers and broke the kiss to whisper dangerously in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Who do you belong to?" he growled biting her earlobe and pushing his already aroused member against her core. Somehow, he felt that the secret admirer was his rival and he felt threatened even though he had no idea who this guy was. It was enough that he wanted his Hermione and he wouldn't give her up.

Hermione knew that she should have felt angry at his words. She wasn't a thing and she didn't belong to anyone. She was her own person, but if it made Draco feel better and believe that this guy's words were just what they were, just words, then she would say it. "You Draco, I belong to you," she gasped when his hands sneaked under her shirt to cup her breasts. "Only yours," she rasped and Draco crashed his lips back on hers with passion.

Somehow, Hermione managed to gasp out the password and they almost fell through the portrait hole, which was still growling and hissing at them, if it weren't for Draco and his quick seeker reflexes.

"Mine," Draco announced and they fell down on the couch. Their kiss grew more heated and Hermione would let Draco take her then and there without remorse if it wasn't for the fact that Draco had a game to win in forty-five minutes. "Draco wait," she tried to say, but Draco was already pushing up her skirt. "Mine," he murmured repeatedly against the skin of her throat his fingers ghosting over her panty clad center.

"Draco," she tried again, but was ignored again and she felt her panties being pulled down her legs and thrown somewhere carelessly. Despite how that seemed like Draco wanted to force himself on her, she felt wetness pull between her legs in anticipation. Draco's pants and boxers were next and he just pushed them down enough to expose his rock hard cock that was already standing at attention making Hermione flush with arousal. She tried once again saying his name, but it turned into a deep moan when his hard shaft was buried deep inside her with one smooth thrust.

"Mine," Draco groaned ripping open her shirt to expose her black lacy bra and attacking the exposed skin all the while his hips surged forward roughly. Hermione forgot every coherent thought and help him rid of her shirt and afterwards from her bra. Her legs wrapped around his hips pulling him closer and she moaned everytime he thrusts back inside her. His thrust were hammering and rough, but only made her crazier in ecstasy.

His mouth enveloped her left nipple and his big hands held her hips tightly as he continued to pound her into the couch. She heard him chanting her name repeatedly and her hands tangled in his blond locks to pulls him in a searing kiss.

Soon his thrusts grew even harder and Hermione screamed his name when he threw her over the edge by changing the angle to stimulate her clit. Her walls clenched tightly around his pulsing member and Draco came too with a yell of her name.

"Hermione…Mine," he sighed in the crook of her neck. Both of their breathing was heavy slowly calming down. It was quiet and Hermione almost thought that Draco was asleep with how relaxed his body was. "Draco, I love you, you know that," she murmured against the crown of his head. Draco's silver blond head lifted up from its resting position on her left shoulder and he looked back at her with beautiful, half lidded, silver orbs. "Y-Yes…I love you too." He looked so vulnerable then and Hermione never wanted to see him like this ever again; he looked so scared and all she wanted to do was hold him close and tell him that everything was going to be okey.

She sighed softly. "Then don't worry. This person, whoever he is, is not going to separate us…ever," she added the last part when Draco still looked unsure. Draco thought about it for a moment a serious expression on his features before he smiled and gave her a lingering kiss that said all that was needed to be said. The person writing her that letter could never say as much as Draco could with his kisses and his touch and that's why Hermione knew that a secret admirer couldn't separate them.

"Okey, how bout we get dressed, so you wouldn't miss the game." Hermione giggled when Draco's eyes widened and he quickly, but carefully pulled out of her warm center with remorse and tucked his spent cock in his boxers and zipped up his pants. He flew up the stairs and in his room after his Quidditch gear, while Hermione sighed at the loss of contact with her boyfriend and proceeded to her bedroom to get changed quickly. The match was in twenty minutes and that meant they needed to hurry.

OoO

After getting ready quite quickly both took their own way to get to the field; Hermione ran for the Quidditch arena, but Draco chose to get there on his broom since he had to be there five minutes before the game started. He had offered Hermione a ride on his broom, but since she hated flying she had declined and they had separated with a kiss.

Now Hermione was panting having almost at the Quidditch arena, cursing at herself for not getting over her fear of flying. She could have been there without spending so much energy if she weren't such a scary cat. Sighing, she was glad when she reached the Gryffindor bleachers and now she only had to climb all those steps. She heard that the game was about to started so she hurriedly climbed up the steps.

When she reached the top, she was surprised to see Ginny there as well, along with some other Gryffindor's from second, third and forth year. "Hey Gin," she greeted her friend as she sat down next to her.

"Oh hey Mione, I thought that you weren't going to show up, which would be odd," Ginny said with a small frown. Hermione couldn't help but flush knowing the reason why she was almost late. Ginny smirked; either her friend had been in the library, which she doubted, or she and Malfoy had been doing something naughty. "No way," she exclaimed.

Hermione blushed, but stayed quiet; she was saved from Ginny's onslaught of questions when the game was opened by Madam Hooch. Hermione's eyes found Draco hovering above all other players, while Ginny watched Blaise already soaring through the sky with the Quaffle under his right arm. He scored the first ten points and the Slytherin cheered and Ginny cheered getting a couple of dirty looks from the forth years. Rolling her eyes at them she ignored them.

Meanwhile, Hermione was watching Draco looking for the snitch. Something golden flashed before her eyes and Draco seemed to have see it too because he was after it the next moment Hermione's eyes returned to watch him. It took a while for the Hufflepuff seeker to see what Draco was getting at and he was now following Draco. Though, he didn't get far and Draco had already caught the snitch. "Slytherin win's," was announced and Slytherin cheered along with some students from other houses. Hermione and Ginny both laughed as Blaise and Draco high fived in the air.

Now it was only the final game between Slytherin and Gryffindor that would determine the winner of the house cup.

To be continued…

**A/N: Well, how was that! I know I am bringing in some twists here and there, but I would really appreciate ideas or guesses, I don't know, something like that! C:**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	18. Dark intentions

**Disclaimer: Hehehe...I'd be kiding myself if I said I owned Harry Potter coz I don't!**

**A/N: Wow, never thought that I would hit over hundred reviews, cool! I wonder if I can hit over two hundred before I'm done with this. Though I don't think I'll be done with this story soon coz I always can come up with something more to write about! C:**

**Oh and by the way, I got a review that asked me why did I put Ginny in the same class as Hermione/Harry/Ron and I will only say this once and hopefully no one will have to wonder about that after this, but I put them together coz I wanted to. I just liked the idea of putting them in the same year! I know it's a crime, but hopefully no one will kill me or hate me for that! I guess I should have warned you people, but since no one was against it or just didn't notice, than I figured it wasn't that important! Sorry people! :(**

**Okey, then I was asked why I brought Katie Bell in the story and my explanation to that is that I couldn't really remember which year she was in, so don't kill me for that either! I may mention her later too by the way!**

**And that's still not all, I was also asked why Harry doesn't allow Ginny to play Quidditch, and hopefully there aren't more people who didn't get that, but the explanation, as vague as it was, should be understandable. Harry is just being an overprotective boyfriend!**

**Anyway, hopefully that clears some things out, and thanks to Cringo, who was the person to point that out for me! So Thanks very much Cringo! ^_^**

**Okey, now that I'm done with this super long A/N I can only say: please enjoy! There isn't much Dramione action in this one, but it's more of a filler chapter, so hopefully no one is going to be disappointed! ;)))**

**Chapter 18**

A figure clad in an ebony cloak covering his entire body walked purposely to his destination. Not even a strand of hair could be seen under the big hood that hid most of his face, leaving only his mouth and chin visible. The corridor he was walking through was void of any students at this time in the evening, which in its self was perfect for this person's dark intentions. If someone where to see him like this, they would suspect that he was up to something. And oh how right they would be. What he had in mind shouldn't and wouldn't be found out and that's why he had to be careful.

He came to a stop at the doors of the library – his destination. Pulling out his wand from the sleeve he was hiding it in, he tapped his head with it and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. He felt the sensation like a raw egg had been broken over his head, and he knew that the charm was in place, making him blend in with his surroundings like a chameleon.

He opened the door as quietly as possible and peered inside. For any person inside it would look weird that the door opened by its own, but he knew that since the Hogwarts School housed quite a few ghosts, from which, Peeves, the ghost that liked to prank most of the students, he was sure that no one would think twice about it.

When he saw that no one was around, except for Madam Pince, who seemed to have fallen asleep in her seat, he stepped inside the sanctuary his favorite witch used to occupy so often, but didn't lift the disillusionment charm just in case. Now that he thought about it, he could hardly ever catch her reading a book or studying in her usual spot. She was usually away somewhere with her Slytherin bad boy boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, doing who knows what. That though, didn't mean that she was falling behind in her studies because Hermione Granger was always ahead of everyone else. She could have some fun, he guessed; even if it meant that she would spend her time with her, he shuddered at the thought, boyfriend.

Oh how he wanted to be in the git's place so bad that it made him go crazy every time he saw them together. It wasn't right that Hermione had actually forgiven that poisonous snake. All the times that he had called her a 'Mudblood' should have been enough reason for her to hate the so called Slytherin prince. Instead they were acting like two love crazed teens.

He couldn't understand how her friends, the famous Harry Potter and his girlfriend Ginny Weasley had even accepted this; Ron Weasley being an exception, since he hated Malfoy's guts. Malfoy had always been a foul git to them, calling them names, making fun of them, so why the golden boy wouldn't hex the slimy Slytherin on the spot escaped him. He really saw no reason for either of them to even tolerate Malfoy in any way.

'Why couldn't it have stayed the way that it was before?' he thought bitterly. Of course, aside from the Weasley cheating on Hermione. If it weren't for Malfoy being there to comfort her in her time of need and instead if it would have been him, she would have been his right now.

One the other hand, when he thought of that ginger haired git cheating on Hermione made him angry as well. How could that bastard just fuck another girl if he had this wonderful witch as his girlfriend? Who cares that she wanted to wait until having sex? If it were him, he would wait forever until she would be ready and not go looking for another girl to satisfy him while he wasn't getting any. Weasley deserved what he got and in this case that was a ruined friendship and a girlfriend, who was the rumored Gryffindor slut.

And then again when he thought of that in another way, he wished that he was going against Weasley, since then he would have more of a chance than he did now. Draco Malfoy wasn't someone he could beat with sweet letters and roses; he needed to be creative and determined to woo the smartest girl of their age. Malfoy could hold her and kiss her and do who knows how much more, while he could watch and admire her from afar and send her letters and gifts. That made him wonder if maybe Hermione and Malfoy had more physical relationship than she had had with Weasley. 'It could be possible,' he thought frowning. But them again maybe Malfoy wasn't getting any either. That made him smirk; yes, he would go with option number two.

Satisfied with his current train of thought, he moved through the rows of bookshelves looking out for students that could be sitting in a corner studying. The disillusionment charm didn't make him completely invisible so he had to watch out.

Not seeing anyone once again, which wasn't a surprise since it was almost dinner time, he continued to the very end of the library to the corner she usually sat at. Whenever he could, he had watched her read and do her homework, while he was hiding behind a bookshelf. He was a stalker; he didn't want to admit it at first, but the more he watched her the more he knew how true those words were. He couldn't really say how long he had this infatuation with Hermione Granger, the brains of the golden trio, but it was quite long if he thought back when he had first talked to her in second year. It had been brief, but enough for his still young and innocent self to take a liking to the witch. If he remebered correctly he had only talked to her for about four times and every time it had been brief yet made his attraction for the witch to grow.

Was it an obsession? He would say: maybe…Did he care? No way in hell.

She was the Gryffindor princess; the beauty that had always been unreachable for him because she had never seen him more than an acquaintance. It was partially his fault too, since he could have been her friend. If only he wasn't such a damned coward. Now though, he was even more pathetic. Being her secret admirer wasn't the best idea of his, but he was just so damned cowardly to face her on his own; well not at the moment. He didn't stand a chance with her if she had someone like Malfoy; of course that didn't mean that Hermione was going only for cute guys. Weasley was average in looks and she had pinned after him in sixth year, so he was sure that looks wasn't what mattered to Hermione. Though, that still didn't explain why she was with Malfoy.

Sighing, he left her favorite spot and made his way to a locked door – the one leading to the restricted section of the library. There were quite a few books that the school didn't allow students to read, but the door to the room wasn't locked and protected properly. That's why a simple 'Alohomora' was enough for him to unlock it.

Smirking a smirk that only a Slytherin could pull off – not that he was one – he crept into the dark room. He whispered 'Lumos' and the tip of his wand lit up to illuminate his path, as he slowly maneuvered himself through the rows of bookshelves.

There were about six bookshelves in the middle of the room in three rows, two in each one, and at least ten close to the walls, side by side. All were full of books that were strictly forbidden and that notion only made his blood pump faster in his veins with excitement.

Not wanting to stay there too long though, since he could be found out, he started to scan the bookshelves one after the other in search of what he needed. He was pretty sure that he could find it something that should suffice him.

He spotted a very old book with thick black leather covers and worn and yellow pages. The title said: "Dark curses". When he carefully browsed through it he allowed another smirk to cross his features, but this was even more malicious than the first one. All he could think was 'Perfect'.

He tucked the book in his robe pocket under his black cloak and, still under the disillusionment charm; he strode out of the restricted section. He didn't bother closing or locking the door and left the library quicker than he had arrived in it.

OoO

He lifted the disillusionment charm the moment he was some distance away from the library and was about to take off his black cloak to head down to diner when he heard voice farther down the corridor. He saw silver blond head up a staircase and he instinctively followed, since he knew no one else with that hair color in the school. He had to stop and stay in the dark when another figure, shorter and more delicate followed behind the blond Slytherin, and it wasn't Hermione; it was another girl and from the way Malfoy was walking – running would be a better word – he knew that the person wasn't someone Malfoy wanted to talk at the moment.

The girl, on the other hand was more than enthusiastic, since she ran after him. Her hair was midnight black and he could see from the minimal lighting that she was a Slytherin from the green tie around her neck. "Drakey, wait," the girl called after the blond, who only continued running away from the girl. He had to run to catch up with them. "Drakey, we have to talk about this," the girl whined.

"No," Malfoy snapped coming to a stop at the top of the stair case. He was glaring daggers at the girl. "Leave me alone, Astoria," he growled and the girl shrunk away from him.

"B-But-" she strated, but Malfoy cut her off again. "No, I will not talk about that with you. Now do me favour and leave now, go back to the party," he pointed downwards towards the dungeons that were about five floors down.

"Fine, but you'll have to talk to me about it some time, so don't think Draco Abraxas Malfoy that this conversation is over," the girl snapped back and he had to duck in a dark alcove when the girl passed him.

When the coast was clear, he checked if Malfoy was still there, but he wasn't. The conversation was vague, but he could tell that something was up; what was it was another question that only the two Slytherin's knew. When he thought about ti, it could be to his favour. Smirking he rushed down the stairs to the Great hall for dinner, taking his cloak off and shrinking it to stuff it in his pocket.

When he reached it and went inside, the Slytherin table was empty except for first years and some second years, but he wasn't surprised since Malfoy had mention them having some party. He sat still when Malfoy entered and watched as he went over to give Hermione a kiss. Potter smiled politely at him, looking away when his best friend, almost sister, shared a brief kiss with his worst enemy of the last six years. Ginevra Weasley just smiled and winked the curly haired witch making her cheeks flush and he had to admit that she looked so cute when she was embarrassed.

Weasley was sitting farther away from them with his girlfriend, who was clinging to his arm and only threw a glare at Malfoy when Hermione pulled him down next to her. He scowled when the blond wrapped a hand around her waists and she rested her head on his shoulder. He forced himself to look away and shut his eyes, hoping that that would make him feel better. It didn't.

To be continued…

**A/N: Okey, I am really nervous of how did I do! Really, really, really nervous, so I'd now like to hear some thoughts, guesses, suggestions! As usual, I hope it was enjoyable! Next chap more Dramione action and the game!**

**~*BeneHime*~ **


	19. Unexpected events

**Disclaimer: I don't anything…yada yada!**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for all of you to enjoy! Couldn't keep myself from updating the next chap even if I know I haven't updated "Long awaited chance" in a long while! C: should get to working on that!**

**Warning: I couldn't resist, so there is more sexiness in this chap! Don't like that, leave now before you can, though if you do, you will miss an important little twist or two! Anyway, please enjoy everyone! ^_^**

**Chapter 19**

It was a beautiful morning at Hogwarts; the sun was shining, the birds that dared to sing near the Whomping Willow were all silenced with a simple swat of its mighty prongs that reminded of long, leaf covered tresses, and the once quiet corridors of the castle were filled with the chatter of the students, who had recently gotten out of their beds to get some breakfast in their empty bellies. It was a Saturday, but some students just couldn't sleep. It was most likely that it was out of habit, but if you can't sleep anymore, then you just can't and staying in bed, just because, would only result in a headache.

In the Head common room a certain blond Slytherin boy couldn't sleep as well, but it wasn't from habit; he was anxious and just couldn't sleep anymore. Normally, Draco would sleep until it was noon on Saturdays and Sundays, but he had just so much on his mind at the moment. After the game yesterday, Hermione had insisted that he just had to go to that party in the Slytherin common room. Everything had been fine until Blaise told him that his mother sent him a letter and had handed him a parchment with the Malfoy crest on it.

At first he had thought that his mother just missed him and wanted to know how school was and his Head duties, but he was sorely wrong. He had wanted to rip the letter apart the moment he finished reading it, but hadn't and it was currently bunched up in his pants pocket, which layed discarded somewhere on the floor where Hermione had thrown them last night. She of course didn't know about it and he wasn't sure if he should even tell her of it or his little encounter with Astoria Greengrass.

Apparently, his mother had sent a similar letter to her and she wanted to find out if he knew of their situation and frankly he wished he could forget. He didn't even know what to do now; tell Hermione and make her worry or keep it to himself and wait until it blew up in his face. If he lied to Hermione she would hate him and never talk to him again, but if he told her, well he wasn't sure how she would take it.

Just then, he felt the beautiful witch besides him stir, her naked breasts pressed against his chest, her lithe right hand brushing over the skin of his hard abs and one of her long, slender legs rub up and down his own. He felt himself stir too, but it was a certain part of his anatomy that did and he felt himself get excited of what the curly haired beauty was doing to him unconsciously.

He stayed in that position for long moments until he felt Hermione press a kiss to the alabaster skin of his neck and smile, her eyes still groggy, but slowly coming to focus. Draco tried to look as if nothing was wrong, but as soon as Hermione's eyes were adjusted to the light she frowned when she could see a glint of something in his eyes.

It reminded her of last night when he had come to the Great hall. That little something that she could indentify had been present even when they were pressed up against each other intimately, while having hot and steamy sex/love making. She could tell that there was something bothering him, but she had yet to find out what. She was a determined girl, though and she would find out even if he would refuse to tell her, even if she would have to get it out of him by other, more physical means, she would.

"Dragon is there something wrong?" she asked tentatively, brushing her fingers over his perfectly sculpted chest, as she rose into a sitting position. Draco's head snapped to look at her, a look of surprise on his face at the use of his name. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and shook her head when he just gaped at her. "What?" she asked and rolled her eyes when Draco's eyes settled on her naked breasts and erect nipples. She crossed her arms over her chest to block the view and when Draco frowned and tried to pry her hands away, she moved further away from him and stuck out her tongue at him.

"You called me Dragon," he said finally, completely ignoring her first question, she noted with a frown. He sat up and pulled her back to him and wrapped both of his strong arms around her bare waist. "It's funny how I usually am annoyed when my mom calls me Dragon, but when you say it-" he paused giving her neck a lick and nibble with his teeth. "It sounds so sexy," he finished and captured her lips with his, his hands exploring her stark naked body pressed up against him.

It was true. His mother liked to call him 'Dragon' and he felt like a little boy when she did it, but when Hermione called him that, he thought it sounded so good coming from her luscious lips. He was also glad that Hermione didn't use the pet names Pansy had come up for him. He shuddered internally at the thought of being called 'Drakey' or worse 'Drakey-poo' and he thanked God that Hermione was nothing like that slag Pansy.

Hermione gasped when his left hand snaked its way between her thighs and she instinctively spread them for his easier access. He cupped her mound and she jerked and groaned when he brushed his thumb over her clit in a slow and torturous motion that had her throw her head back. Draco used that opportunity to latch his mouth to her neck and he nibbled and sucked on the skin greedily all the while he used two slender fingers and inserted them in her warmth. Her hips bucked against his hand and he pumped them slowly at first, but then gradually increased the pace making Hermione's eyes roll back in her head and she moaned wantonly.

Her walls started to clench around his fingers and he knew she was close. His mouth left her neck only to latch onto a rosy pink, pert nipple and he suckled on it all the while making the motion of his hand brutally fast and Hermione yell of release echoed in the room when she came all over his hand. "Draco," she gasped out of breath. He could make her mind feel like it was a pile of jelly and all her coherent thoughts always flew out the window with the feelings he could induce in her.

Her eyes, half lidded, watched him suck on his fingers and lick away all the juices and he smirked at her smugly. She could see his big erection between his legs and licked her lips; she hadn't had a taste of him for quite a long time and she was craving one now. She wrapped her right hand around the thick shaft and Draco gasped and bucked in her hand. Hermione smirked and used all the strenght that she could muster and made him lay down on the bed.

"Wait, Mia love, do you want to try something new?" he asked breathlessly when she once again wrapped her lithe hand around his cock. Hermione seemed to be thinking about it, but then nodded. "Okey," she agreed and waited for him to instruct her.

"Okey, come here, Mia, turn around and get on top of me and put your legs on either side of my face," he instructed and Hermione's eyes widened. "Y-You want me to do what?" she stuttered a bit freaked out by the position. Draco sighed exasperatedly. "Mia, just trust me, you'll like this," he assured and waited for her to comply. Hermione thought about it for a moment and gave in.

Draco licked his lips when she parted her thighs as she settled in the position, and her dripping folds were inviting him to taste, which he did. He ran his tongue over the pink folds of flesh and parted them to lick her slit, before plunging his tongue in her opening, which was now oozing her sweet nectar, and started lapping it up.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised at his sudden action and moaned thrusting her center against his hot mouth. Her head was swimming with lust and she was even more pleased when in this position she found that she had access to his rock hard member. She ran her fingers teasingly over the length of him and Draco jerked at the feeling and bit her clit gently, eliciting a loud moan from her. She wrapped her knuckle around him and started pumping him, slowly at first to tease him and then increasing the motion of her hand on his shaft and cupping his sack, feeling it as it strated to tighten, all the while she felt her own climax approaching.

Pre-cum was leaking from the tip and she lowered her mouth to the head of his cock and licked at it, flicking her tongue in the slit at the top and enveloped the whole head in her mouth, making him groan, but he only seemed to double his efforts at bringing her pleasure and sucked on her outer lips hard. Hermione moaned around the head and the feeling of the vibrations made him jerk up and she, without protest took about half of him in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down and massaging the rest that she couldn't envelope in her hot cavern.

Draco held her thighs fast against his face and sucked faster and harder on her center and then switched his attention to her clit and bit, suckled and blew on it, making Hermione moan around him. She took him in as far as she could before gagging slightly, but repeated the motion when yelled loudly and cursed before biting her clit, this time hard and Hermione couldn't hold on much long and she came all over her face with a muffled scream and Draco followed spilling his white, hot seed in her mouth and she accepted it without any protest.

Hermione rolled off of Draco and they both layed on the bed for a few minutes to catch their breath. Draco smirked. "Well, how did you like that, Mia?" he purred and sat up to look at her face that was still a bit flushed. "Mmm it was good, my Dragon," she sighed and sat up slowly and they both grinned at each other and then Hermione could once again see that strange glint in his eyes return, like he knew something, and now she recognized. It was guilt. Something happened yesterday and he was feeling guilty.

She frowned. "You didn't answer my question before," she looked at him pointedly and Draco felt his throat constrict; could he really tell her the truth or should he just lie to her? Hermione continued, "What is bothering you?" Draco looked away from her and suddenly found the black carpeted the more interesting thing in the room.

"Draco," she tried again and grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "Please," she pleaded with him and Draco felt that he was going to break the moment he looked back at her. He saw sadness in her big, chocolate orbs and he sighed in defeat. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, before getting up from the bed. Stark naked he searched the floor for the pants he wore yesterday and Hermione watched him curiously.

Finally, he found the pants kicked underneath his bed and searched the pockets for the letter his mother had sent him. He pulled it out and handed it to Hermione, who looked at it wearily. "Read it," he told her and sat down on the bed next to her.

Hermione's hands trembled as she opened the letter and when she started reading it, she was confused as to why would Draco give her read a letter that was addressed from his mom, but as she read it farther she felt her heart stop at what it said.

**Dear Draco,**

How is school? I miss you terribly and I wish I could see you sooner than Christmas break. It's quite lonely in the house without you, since you always manage to make me worried even in your age of seventeen.

Now my sweet Dragon, there is something important I have to tell you. Your father has decided that since you are now of age, he wants you to marry as soon as you finish your final year at Hogwarts. I know, it's too soon, but I couldn't convince your father of letting you at least wait a year or two after your graduation. He has already spoken with the Greengrass family. You will be wed to Astoria Greengrass, the youngest of the Greengrass sisters, the following summer after your graduation. Oh my sweet, little Dragon, please write me back soon.

With all the love in the world,

Your mother

Hermione felt like fainting at that very moment. Draco will be wed to…Astoria Greengrass.

Just like that she felt her world crumbling to pieces and she didn't even notice when the tears started to flow down her cheeks. She just sat rigid and ramrod still, stark naked on her lovers bed, who wouldn't be her lover the following summer after their seventh year. He would belong to another woman.

Of course, she knew that this would happen at some point. Pure-bloods like the Malfoy's married Pure-bloods, not muggle-born's…Mudbloods.

A sob racked her body and she felt Draco's arms wrap around her form and he was whispering words of comfort to her. His voice soothed her soul and she wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Please don't leave me," she whispered and Draco's only answer was "I won't" as he continued to hold and comfort her.

OoO

After spending long moments in each others arms, Hermione crying silently on Draco's shoulder, Draco decided that they should shower, get dressed and head down to the Great hall for late breakfast, since the last game would start at one o'clock and now it was already fifteen minutes past eleven. "Mia," he whispered in her ear and she just hummed softly acknowledging him. "Are you hungry?" he asked and instead of Hermione answering him, her stomach did it for her and rumbled loudly. Draco chuckled and kissed her flushed cheek. "Okey, c'mon. We'll take a shower and then we'll head down for breakfast. How does that sound?" he whispered and Hermione just nodded a bit dumbly not saying anything, and Draco led her to the bathroom, grabbing his wand along the way.

They were both naked so they just stepped inside one of the bathtubs and Draco flicked his wand to make some changes in the tub so it was a shower and he turned on the hot and cold water taps. He checked to make sure the water wasn't too cold or too hot and then pulled Hermione under the warm spray of water. He washed her brown curls of luscious hair and her soft, lithe body and when it was his turn Hermione returned the favor, but he could see that there was something bothering her.

When they were done, he dried both their bodies off and their wet hair with his wand and Hermione borrowed it to make her mane in beautiful ringlets that fell around her face. Then a question tumbled out of her mouth and Draco felt like his heart was being ripped out. "What does this mean Draco? Are we still together?" Her words were like daggers stabbed in his heart and he stumbled back at the sudden pain in his chest.

He shook his head furiously. "That letter doesn't mean a thing. I am not a thing that my father can control and he will not choose, who I will marry," he said all composure lost in his voice; fuck composure. He wasn't going to lose her just because his father wanted him to have an arranged marriage. "He can't control me, Mia. I am of age. And-" he paused to grab her by her still bare shoulders and pushed her against the bathroom wall. "Who said anything that we are no longer together. You are mine, Mia, don't forget that," he spoke dangerously, his hot breath ghosting across her face.

Hermione only managed to let out a surprised squeak, before Draco's lips were on hers and she gave in without fighting. They remained in their lip lock for about a minute before they had to pull back for air. The kiss told Hermione all she wanted to know; Draco wasn't giving up on them and neither would she. She wouldn't give him up to another woman.

They parted from each other to get dressed and Hermione could feel some of that lost hope coming back to her. When they were dressed, Hermione was completely calm and together they stepped out of their common room –

Only to be greeted by the sight of a bouquet of sparkling red roses, box of chocolates in the shape of a heart and another letter. This time Hermione couldn't read it because Draco's wand was out of his pocket faster than she could blink and he set everything on fire, before tucking the wand back in his pocket, leaving a pile of ash where the supposed gifts of her secret admirer had been.

"What?" he asked as he caught her amused look. Hermione shook her head with a small smile and entwined their hands together; she wouldn't let him go and not his parent nor would Astoria Greengrass or her supposed secret admirer change that.

Suddenly in a slight better mood she smirked internally and decided to tease him a bit. "You could have at least left me the chocolates," she said with a fake pout and Draco scowled. "No way, and have him feed you with Amortentia, I don't think so," he told her, his face dead serious. Hermione laughed at his silliness and shook her head with a laugh. "I'm kidding," she assured him with a peck on his cheek. Draco wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close and they made their way to the Great hall, both feeling a lot better then before.

OoO

It was already ten minutes past twelve when they had finally made it to the Great hall, completely oblivious to someone watching them sit down at the Gryffindor table. He watched from behind a book – Hogwarts: A History, which was the witch's favorite book – and scowled; Malfoy had just burned the letter, the roses and the chocolates. Though, he had to admit that Malfoy wasn't stupid because he had been right about the Amortentia.

It was quite pathetic of him that he had to resort to these means, but how was he to get her to notice him. Go and talk to her? Right, like Malfoy would even let him near her. On top of that, he didn't want to be obvious because for now he wanted to be unknown.

Then why send the Amortentia spiked chocolate, someone would ask. And he couldn't really answer why. Maybe he was just desperate and wanted to speed things up a bit; or a lot.

He watched them talk with each other between bites of their late breakfast, and he still couldn't believe how intimate they were in public. The blond boy was currently playing with a beautiful brown ringlet of her hair, while the Gryffindor princess was blushing a delicate pink at something the Slytherin prince had said. He scowled behind the book. He was sitting on the other side of the Great hall and pulled out his wand before he could stop himself, but he did nothing but watch the. He just wanted to hex that bastard, but he had something else in mind for him. He got up and left without even looking back at the pair.

OoO

It was finally time for the game and Hermione and Ginny were standing on the Gryffindor stands, Luna besides them wearing that weird lion costume she had made. Luna was obviously cheering only for Gryffindor, but unbeknownst to Hermione, Ginny, just like her, was cheering for the both of the teams, having her own reasons.

Hermione's eyes landed on Draco, who winked at her and she blushed, but waved at him. Draco gave her a longing look when madam Hooch blew the whistle and he had to take his place opposites Harry and they both gave each other curt nods. Madam Hooch unleashed the bludger's and the snitch and then threw the Quaffle and the game began.

From there it was like a blur; the Slytherin scored and Gryffindor scored, not letting the other get the lead and Harry and Draco were still scanning the area for the snitch. All the houses were here for the game, most cheering for Gryffindor because they were used to Gryffindor lions winning over the snakes.

Hermione smiled at Draco when he zoomed past her and he smirked at her. Then he sped off on his broom really fast and Hermione only saw something golden in front of him and smiled to herself. Over the years he had because a very good seeker, even when he hadn't had the seekers talent like Harry had had when he was taken on the team in first year, but he did have determination to excel.

Harry was quick to follow Draco the moment he saw that Malfoy knew something that he didn't. He was right in following him because he saw the snitch too and he sped off to catch up with Malfoy, who was soaring through the sky like an eagle and not like he was on a broom stick. He watched slack yawed for two seconds before he got a determined look on his face and did everything to at least get close to the snitch. They dived through the crowd of players and he had to go lower to avoid being thrown off his broom.

Harry was still hot on Malfoy's trail, who only seemed to get closer and closer to the snitch his hand already extended to grab it. Just a few inches and he would win the game for Slytherin and Harry could't have that. Gryffindor was counting on him; he was startled out of his reverie when a bludger came out of nowhere and started chasing after him.

Everyone watched in shock and déjà vu as the bludger chased after Harry Potter, well that is what everyone thought. That changed Harry went lower closer to the ground and the bludger sped past where Harry had been and was now chasing none other than Draco Malfoy, who was too engrossed with the snitch to see it. There were yells for him to look out, but all he could see was the snitch and he leaned forward to snatch it the moment the bludger had caught up to him. He felt a sharp, blinding pain in the back of his head and he suddenly felt light. He didn't even realise it, when the darkness over took him, but he was falling.

To be continued…

**A/N: *hides* okey, I am ready for the onslaught of "what the hell did you do?" or "are you crazy!" or "fix it"! Go ahead, I am ready! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it all the same! C:**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	20. Bad turn of events

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Oh my God, I can't believe that I actually did what I did in the last chapter and that it's already the 20th chapter! No worries though, Draco is not going to die because then this wouldn't be a Dramione, now would it people! Please enjoy and as usual thanks to all the people that dropped me a review with their thoughts and sorry that it took so long! I sometimes get this lazy stroke and I can't get any inspiration to write at all, but since it was my 18th birthday on the 16th, I hope people will forgive me! C:**

**Chapter 20**

Hermione suddenly felt light headed. 'This couldn't be happening?' she thought and felt hot tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, as she watched in what seemed like slow motion Draco being hit by that bludger. She snapped out of it when she saw him fall backwards off the broomstick, and the only thing that went through her head was: I have to do something. "Blaise," she called at the dark skinned man, who was hovering near the Gryffindor stand, frozen on the spot.

Blaise was shaken out of his own shocked state at her distressed call and, as if reading her mind, zoomed through the sky to catch Draco's unconscious body without giving it much thought. That was the last thing a person does; if you are saving someone's life, you don't hesitate and you don't ask yourself why, you just do what you have to.

He reached him just in time and caught him about ten feet from the ground, the weight of his best mate and the fact that he couldn't hold the broom while holdings Draco, made him lose control of the broomstick and they both crashed down.

Meanwhile, Hermione was rushing down from the stands with Ginny following her and the rest of the players were now hovered over the two. Blaise didn't have much time to get back his bearings after getting his breath knocked out of his lungs, before the same bludger that had hit Draco changed its direction, and was now coming back towards them, or namely Draco. He only had time to roll out of its way and shield Draco, before it made a huge dent in the spot where they 'landed'.

"Finite Incantatem," Hermione cried when the bludger came down at the two boys once again, and it erupted in bright sparks, before disappearing all together. She rushed forward to her boyfriend's side and felt more tears come to her eyes at the sight of his pale face. She looked at Blaise with tearful eyes. "Thank you, Blaise," she said and was glad that her voice was stronger than she had expected. Blaise nodded and gave her a half smile to reassure her, but it didn't reach his eyes. He was worried about Draco as well and hoped that his best friend would be alright.

There was commotion all around, mostly concerning as to who won the game and that fact made Hermione mad. She snapped when she heard Ron complaining that they had to stop the game just because Malfoy couldn't be more careful and look out when a bludger came his way. "Ronald Billius Weasley, how dare you," she screamed outraged and stood up straight to look back at the ginger haired boy with her chocolate eyes ablaze. Everyone grew silent and waited for the scene to unravel. Ron was looking fearful now as he saw his ex-girlfriend's flushed and outraged face. "That bludger was hexed and if you didn't notice, it was done because someone wanted to hurt Draco," she said angrily and Ron flushed a bright red. He spluttered and fought to find a decent retort, but stopped and grew silent, embarrassed.

There was the sound of a throat being cleared and it had Hermione turn around to see Dumbledore kneeling by Draco's unconscious form. "Madam Hooch," he said and the short, dirty blond, spiky haired professor came to Dumbledore's side. "Take a look at the boy's hand," he instructed and everyone suddenly watched in interest.

Madam Hooch kneeled by Draco's side, opposites Dumbledore, and Hermione could see a flash of something golden in Draco's hand, as Madam Hooch took, with slight struggle, something from Draco's palm. She stood and blew in the whistle and everyone waited. "Slytherin wins," she announced and brought her hand up to show the small, golden snitch she had found in the boy's tight grip. For a moment, it seemed like the Slytherin wanted to cheer, but the ovations were a dull clapping and no cheering and jumping in joy. Draco had brought them victory, but at what cost?

"Is he going to be okey?" Hermione asked Dumbledore, who was still kneeling by the boys side. Dumbledore expression was calm, but she could see a flash of worry in his eyes. "I'm not sure as to his condition. We need to get him to the hospital wing, so Madam Pomfrey could examine him," he said and Hermione nodded, but knew that it was too early to be relieved. "Don't worry, Miss Granger, I am sure he will be okey," he reassured her and Hermione bit her lip to stop it from trembling; just thinking that something could happen to Draco, scared her. She felt a tear fall down her cheek and professor Dumbledore pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to the distressed witch, who took it with a grateful smile.

Just them Madam Pomfrey rushed up to them. "What happened here?" she asked as she took in the sight of them kneeling besides the unconscious pale boy. She had only left for about ten minutes to give a student a potion for a headache and now returned to this large commotion. "The boy was hit with a bludger," Dumbledore said calmly and Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to say something, before Dumbledore added, "The bludger was hexed." Madam Pomfrey nodded and moved to the boy's side to see the damage the bludger undoubtedly caused, but couldn't because Hermione was now hugging the boy.

"Miss Granger, I need to examine him." Her tone was professional and Hermione hesitated to leave Draco's side. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Ginny came forward and embraced her, and she clinged to her best girl friend tightly. "He's going to be okey, Mione, you'll see," she whispered and rubbed her arms up and down in comfort. Hermione just nodded in her shoulder and sobbed quietly.

"I need to get him to the hospital wing," Madam Pomfrey assessed when she was done scanning Draco's body up and down with her wand. Dumbledore nodded and she wasted no time in levitating Draco's body behind her as she made her way back to the school in hurried steps. Dumbledore was right behind her and Ginny had to hold back Hermione, before she could run after the headmaster and the med witch.

"Let go of me, Gin," she said all the while fighting against the arms holding her back. Ginny rolled her eyes, but didn't let go. "Calm down." Her voice was stern, but Hermione continued to struggle against her hold.

The arena was now almost completely empty, a lot of students having left. The people that stayed were Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and Harry. Ron had left too, not wanting to call out Hermione's wrath. Blaise was standing a few feet away, while Harry approached his girlfriend and best friend/ almost sister, giving Blaise a weird look while doing so.

"Gin is right Hermione. You need to calm down," he said and came forward to help Ginny. Blaise rolled his eyes, but didn't make a comment on how he hated that they called Ginny 'Gin'. Somehow, he disliked the nickname more and more everytime he heard it.

Hermione went still and let out a loud sob that alarmed all three students. Ginny tried to reassure her, while Harry was hugging her as well, but it seemed to only make it worse and she sobbed harder. Ginny and Harry were in panic, not knowing what to do.

Blaise rolled his eyes at both Gryffindor's; they may have been nice, but niceness wouldn't cut it. "Stop crying, Granger," he snapped and Hermione stopped abruptly to glare at him hatefully. "And don't look at me like that. Do you think that sobbing will help you?" he continued and Hermione seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking her head 'no'. "Of course it won't. Do you think that Draco would want you to cry your eyes out because of him?" he asked now in a calm voice and Hermione shook her head again, finally getting what Blaise was trying to tell her. "No," Blaise continued. "He would want you to be strong, so stop crying and get yourself together. I know that he's going to be okey," he said the last part with such conviction that Hermione couldn't help but smile. She pulled out of Ginny's slack grip and hugged Blaise, who stiffened at the contact. "Thanks Blaise," she said with a smile when she pulled away.

Ginny was hiding a smile at the stunned yet cute expression on Blaise's face, while Harry looked at the Slytherin with a look of surprise. The Slytherin could get Hermione to snap out of her break down, but he and Ginny only made it worse. It made him wonder that maybe since Hermione started to date Malfoy, she had turned more Slytherin because if she could befriend another one of the snakes, she must be starting to think similar. He shuddered at the thought and banished it from his mind.

"What are you going to do now, Mione?" Ginny asked and Hermione answered immediately. "I am going to find out when can I see Draco," she said with a small sigh and blinked away another batch of tears; Blaise was right. She had to be strong for Draco sake. Ginny came forward to hug her again and Harry joined her. After that Ginny and Harry left, both waving and Hermione was left with Blaise. "C'mon Granger, let's go see Draco," Blaise called at the brunette already a few paces in front to her. Hermione rolled her eyes and followed after him.

OoO

He watched from high above in the Hufflepuff stands and smirked in satisfaction. Hermione Granger was now open after his little trick with that bludger. It wasn't full proof, but it did put Malfoy out of the picture for an undefined period of time. He was hoping that the bludger did some serious damage, like to his memory; because once he would wake he wouldn't remember certain things, and he was hoping that it would be his relationship with one Hermione Granger.

Sighing wishfully, he followed after the curly haired witch and the Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, if he wasn't mistaken, when they headed back to the castle. 'Probably to check on that slimy snake,' he thought in disgust and quickened his pace to keep up with them, but also making sure to stay hidden so he wouldn't be seen by them.

The walk to the hospital wing was quiet because both students were silent the whole time he followed them. In the corridors of Hogwarts, he blended in with other students that roamed them, but when they reached the corridor that led to the hospital wing, he had to put on a disillusionment charm on himself and a Muffliatus on his feet so they wouldn't hear his footsteps.

When both Hermione and Zabini disappeared inside the room, he cautiously slipped inside and stayed as far away from them as possible. Professor Dumbledore was standing by Malfoy's bed with a worried look, he noted. Hermione was the first one to approach the bed, and he felt a pang of remorse when he saw the hurt and worry on her face. He immediately squashed the feeling and looked away. It hurt him to see her in pain, but he told himself that it was better this way. Malfoy was not good for her and he felt that he had to do everything he could to break them apart.

Rushed footsteps brought him out of his thoughts and he saw Madam Pomfrey come in the room hurriedly. Hermione turned to the med witch with a hopeful look. "Is he going to be okey?" she asked and he could detect a slight tremble in her voice. Madam Pomfrey looked at Dumbledore first, who nodded and then she turned back to Hermione.

"Miss Granger, I know this will be hard to hear," she paused and Hermione sucked in a sharp breath. Zabini was standing calmly with an indifferent expression and the only thing that gave away his nervousness was his clenched fists. "But Mister Malfoy's condition was pretty bad and he is now in a magical coma," she finished in a voice that was formal, like her positions as med witch required. A sob escaped Hermione's perfect plump lips and he felt another sharp tug at his heart. Hurting her sucked!

To be continued…

**A/N: I know people! If you wanted to shoot me then, you definitely want to do it now! As usual, I would really like to hear your thoughts. Don't be shy! C:**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	21. Magical coma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! It's nice to hear your thoughts! I even got a pretty crazy request that I, as much as I would liked to, can't fulfill because then I would have to rewrite a couple of previous chaps! So, I am sorry if I can't make it happen!**

**Anyway, I will not talk your ears off here (metaphorically speaking), and let you read! Enjoy! C:**

**Chapter 21**

When Madam Pomfrey said 'Magical coma' Hermione thought that the ground beneath her feet opened up and swallowed her whole. She forgot where she was and didn't even notice when tears fell down her cheeks and a heart wrenching sob escaped her lips. It was all lost to her and she started to see black spots in her vision. She wasn't aware that her body was moving forward. All she could see was Draco's unconscious form as she desperately tried to reach him. His face was so pale, so lifeless and he looked like he was…dead. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and she reached her hand as if wanting to grasp him. And then, everything went black.

**X~~~X**

"Draco," she had screamed at the top of her lungs, and then had collapsed only a step away from Malfoy's bed. He had the sudden urge to run forward and catch her, but he held back and clenched his teeth. Dumbledore and Zabini were now at her side, checking if she was okey, while Pomfrey quickly left the room. He wanted to hold her so bad at that moment, he felt his heart ache.

"Mr. Zabini, please move her on the bed," the nurse said after she reentered the room, motioning to the empty bed besides the unconscious blond Slytherin. As much as it pained him to hurt Hermione, he had to admit even in this situation, he was glad that that bastard was out of his way for who knows how long.

'Maybe I will get lucky and Malfoy is never going to wake up,' he thought with a small smile that turned into a frown when she started mumbling 'Draco' repeatedly. Even in her unconscious state there were fresh tears running down her sun kissed cheeks. He found that even then, she was breathtakingly beautiful and he was once again left with only wistful thinking that she would be his one day.

He watched as Zabini set her on the bed, feeling a pang of jealousy that yet another man could touch her, even if that man had no interest in her, while he could only watch from the sidelines. Madam Pomfrey opened a small, dark brown bottle and held it close to Hermione's nose. The curly haired witch coughed a bit and then, a moment after, opened her eyes and blinked them for a moment.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked the slightly disoriented witch. She was quiet for a long moment before answering, and what she said, made him squeeze his eyes shut. "Empty…like…like somebody took a part of my soul and hid it somewhere…I can't find," she said with deep sadness lacing her tone and her voice cracked at the end as she let out another sob. He didn't need to hear anymore and he slowly backed away from the scene and towards the door.

When he was in the corridor he took big gulps of air to calm his nerves. Only a moment longer and he would have snapped and just given up. A moment longer and he would have given up trying to win over Hermione Granger, but he couldn't do that. He still wanted her for himself; he couldn't afford to go soft no matter how he hated to see her in this state. Finaly, with his mind set, he left.

**X~~~X**

She knew that she had to be strong for Draco's sake, but she couldn't, for the world, stop the tears and the sobs. If she could look in a mirror now, she was sure she looked like a blubbering mess with flushed, tear soaked cheeks and a quivering bottom lip. A snow white napkin was drabbed over her cheeks by Blaise, who looked concerned and just a little bit freaked out. "Granger, listen, I am not good with crying girls, so please stop the water works already. I thought I told you that this is not going to help," he said as gently as possible, but his voice had an edge to it.

She sniffed and then nodded; Blaise was once again right. On top of that, she was Hermione Granger and she didn't break down crying no matter how hard a situation was. She had to believe that Draco would wake up soon. She shouldn't just give up hope. There was this small part in her brain though that was whispering doubts in her ear, questioning her on what, if he didn't wake up, she would do then. How would she go on? What if she didn't have strenght to move on, if it happened? What if she-

She abruptly sat up in bed and took a deep breath to calm her nerves, banishing the thoughts from her mind. She would hope and wait until he woke up, and she wouldn't give up on him.

Blaise, who had been leaning over the bed, stumble back a bit in surprise, not sure what to do; he looked at Dumbledore, who gave him a small smile, his blue eyes twinkling. "Mr. Zabini, I am sure you are tired after the game, so why don't you go and have some rest," professor Dumbledore said putting a hand on the dark skinned man shoulder. Blaise gave Hermione a nod, which she returned and he stepped away from the bed. He gave Draco's form a worried frown and then left.

"Miss Granger, are you feeling alright?" the headmaster asked drawing Hermione's unfocused gaze towards him. She blinked and nodded, but the old wizard could see the pain in her red puffy eyes. He looked away from the witch and towards the corner of the room. Whoever had been there was gone. He had a feeling that after Miss Granger and Mr. Zabini had walked in the room someone had followed, but was hidden under a disillusionment charm. He wasn't certain as to whom it could be, but he had a suspicion that whoever this person was, had something to do with the Malfoy boys supposed 'Quidditch accident'. Miss Granger had already proven that the bludger had been hexed, now the only question was: who could possible want to bring harm to the Malfoy heir?

Dumbledore gave Hermione his usual merry smile, she supposed to reassure her, and then stood up from his perch at side of the bed she was sleeping on and went over to Madam Pomfrey, who was standing besides Draco's bed. Pulling out the napkin Dumbledore gave her on the Quidditch field Hermione wiped off the last remnants of her tears and tucked it back in her robe pocket, just in case if she needed it later if she couldn't hold the tears at bay.

Her red and puffy chocolate brown eyes settled on Draco's form and in that moment she felt her heart stutter in her chest. He looked so fragile and vulnerable that she just wanted to hold him and never let go. She reached out her hand towards his, but the distance between the beds forbid her from touching his pale knuckle.

Not a person to give up, Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, swaying a bit, but she quickly regained her bearings and sat besides his bed on a small stool. Her small, warm hands enveloped his left hand and she frowned at the coolness of his skin. She brought the knuckle up to her lips and kissed it, her eyes straying to his face. 'He looks so peaceful,' she thought with a sad smile. She listened to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Dumbledore talk, but in her heart she desperately wanted to hear Draco's voice, see him smile, kiss those inviting lips…Just thinking about what they did this morning made chills run all over her body.

"How long do you think he will be in this state?" she heard Dumbledore asking and she looked at Madam Pomfrey, who had a slightly worried expression. "That's the thing, Albus, I don't know. It can last for days or maybe even a month, or-" she paused and her eyes settled on Hermione. "It could be years before he wakes up," she said grimly and Hermione couldn't stop the gasp from escaping her lips. "Years?" she uttered in complete shock. She felt her hands started to tremble and she bit her lip to stop it from quivering. Tears once again escaped her eyes and she buried her head in Draco's side, crying silently.

Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey looked at the girl with sympathy, while she cried her eyes out, soaking the blond boys Quidditch jersey with her salty tears. Sighing, the old wizard whispered for the med witch to take care of both teens and then left the hospital wing.

"Okey, Miss Granger, you may stay if you like, but only for a moment. I am sure you are tired and hungry," Madam Pomfrey suggested and Hermione shook her head. "I don't want to leave his side," she told the med witch in a murmur. She felt a bit hungry, but even her stomach agreed with her that it could wait. The nurse sighed and shook her head. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy is going to be fine here. Go now and you can come back later when you have calmed down," the witch insisted and Hermione fought off the urge to snap at her.

Sighing, she relented and stood up from the stool. She walked around Draco's bed and came to stand on his other side. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cool lips, wishing to feel them come alive and respond to hers, but they stayed the same and she slowly backed away from his bed. The walk to the doors was so hard. She kept stopping and turning around to look back at him.

When she finally made it out of the room, she leaned against the door for a moment, pressing her face against the wood. "I love you my Dragon," she whispered and then left in hurried steps.

**X~~~X**

When she reached her common room – she had no intentions of going down for dinner – she was once again surprised by another letter from her secret admirer. Well, if she was honest, she was unpleasantly surprised because she didn't want to take crap from whoever was responsible for it. Attached to it was another box of chocolates, with a small note on top. She picked up the note and the chocolates, said the password and stepped inside. On her way inside she noticed that the snake on the portrait seemed to be extremely depressed and the lion was trying to comfort it. Hermione was left wondering that maybe it was because of Draco.

She sighed and sat down on the couch, with the chocolate box in her lap. She stared at it for a moment before grabbing the small note at the top. It read: I hope this will make you feel better. She rolled her eyes and opened the box. Inside she was greeted with chocolate hearts, with white chocolate in the center and three words in the middle that made her feel uneasy. The little 'I love you's' on them, frankly, freaked her out. If it was from Draco, she would find the gesture sweet, but this was an anonymous person and there was a possibly that she hadn't even spoken to this person.

The whole thing was starting to get on her nerves and it had only been two days since she received the first letter. She didn't know what was written in the second one, since Draco had burned it. She smiled to herself at the way Draco was so protective of her and sighed; how is she even going to get through her day without him. Even the couch she was sitting on reminded of him; especially the way he thruster in her warm heat and told her that she was his. She groaned and to take her thoughts off the mental image, she took the note.

The parchment was in silver this time and when she opened it, she was greeted with neatly written words in emerald green ink. She leaned back in her seat and started reading it, her hand reaching into the chocolate box for a piece of candy and bringing it mere millimeters from her lips, but not biting in it.

**Dear Hermione,**

I heard what happened to your boyfriend and I won't lie to you, I am glad. You may think that its bad at the moment, but you'll see, you will forget him, once you give me a chance. I still can't tell you who I am, but just know that you'll find out soon.

Love,

Your secret admirer

The letter was extremely short, but it still made Hermione's blood boil in anger. She crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. She looked at the chocolate piece in her hand like it was the devil himself and threw it in the fireplace among the ash. She pulled out her wand and lit the fireplace and disposed of the rest of the chocolates and the box. After that she just sat there for about ten minutes, starring in the red flames like they were the answers to all her problems.

A knock on the portrait hole made her snap out of her trance and she sighed as she stood up and walked over to it. The knocking continued and now a voice followed it. "Mione, if you're in there, let me in," said the voice and she recognized it as Ginny. Shaking her head in disbelief she opened the portrait and Ginny bounced in with a concerned look. Hermione looked at her friend and then threw her arms around Ginny. She was shocked for a moment, but recovered quickly and led Hermione to the couch.

"Oh Mione," she sighed and hugged her as tightly as she could. She felt really bad for Hermione. Malfoy may have been a prat to all of them for six years, but he made Hermione happy and now the pore girl was unhappy. Her eyes saw something shinny on the floor and she got curious. "What is that, Mione," she motioned to the crumpled silver paper. Hermione turned her head so she could see where Ginny was pointing and scowled when she saw the offending object.

"A letter," she answered simply and Ginny gave her a skeptical look. She let go of Hermione and got up to pick it up. Hermione shook her head. "No Gin, It's not important," she said, but it was too late and Ginny was already reading the short letter. When she was done, she looked at Hermione like she was an alien from outer space and then dropped the letter like it had bitten her. "What was that, Mione?" she said with curiosity and shock lacing her voice as she sat back down next to her best friend.

Hermione was silent for a moment contemplating whether she should tell Ginny, but the decision to tell her came quicker than expected. "It was a letter from my secret admirer," she said and Ginny rolled her eyes. "I noticed, but since when do you have a secret admirer? Did Malfoy know?" she asked and Hermione blanched at her words; the way she said 'did' made it sound like Draco was dead. Catching on that Ginny corrected "Does Malfoy know?" looking extremely apologetic. Hermione had looked like she was going to have a heart attack in that moment and Ginny hadn't meant it to come out that way.

"Yes, Draco knows. He was there when I received my first letter from him two days ago," she said and a small smile graced her features that threw Ginny completely off. "By the way, you shouldn't be sitting on this couch," she said with a smirk and Ginny jumped off the couch like it had shocked her with electricity. "Why?" she asked a bit wary and Hermione felt a blush rising in her cheeks. Ginny was still unaware that she had lost her virginity. In that moment, Hermione decided she would fill her in, but not outright tell her. She was not Lavender Brown so she was not going to brag on how good Draco was, not matter how much that was true.

Ginny looked at Hermione like an understanding had dawned on her and her eyes widened. "No way, you didn't," she shook her head and Hermione shrugged. "Fine, if you don't believe m-" she started to say, but Ginny cut her off by pulling her to her feet. "Okey, I believe you, but did you really…lose it on the couch?" Ginny asked grinning from ear to ear. Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, I lost it in his room. We did it on the couch the day when I got the first letter from my…secret admirer," she said gulping at the word 'my', but Ginny didn't seem to care because she hugged her tightly. "Oh Hermione, now your no longer bookworm and prude, but the sexy girlfriend of the Slytherin prince," she exclaimed and Hermione once again rolled her eyes.

"Okey, okey, but I'm not going to tell you the details," she said with a serious look. "C'mon Mione, please," she pleaded with her bottom lip stuck out in a cute pout. Hermione shook her head and Ginny groaned. "Fine," Ginny said pretending to be offended. Choosing to change the subject Hermione decide to ask what had been interesting her for quite a long time now.

"What do you think of Blaise, Gin?" At the question she could see Ginny visibly stiffened and her cheeks turned a rosy pink. "He's…" she trailed off to find the words to describe the attractive Italian and Hermione knew that her suspicions were true; there was something going on between the two, but Ginny wouldn't tell her. She couldn't really ask Blaise because she was pretty sure he would find a way to get out of the situation. What else could you suspect from a Slytherin?

Sighing, she led Ginny over to one of the armchairs that she was sure she and Draco hadn't occupied and Ginny just stared off in space for a moment, before she snapped back to reality. Hermione sighed again and leaned back on the couch she sat before. She could tell that it was going to be hard; especially since Draco was not by her side. A lone tear made its way down her cheek.

To be continued…

**A/N: It's so sad; I myself have a pretty dramatic mood at the moment. It's just so hard to hurt them so much, but alas I have to and the next few chapters probably are going to be filled with drama. As usual your thoughts matter a lot to me and/or constructive criticism is welcomed too.**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	22. Ambushed in the dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I get profit from writing this fic. It's purely for fun!**

**A/N: It's been long since I last updated, so here's the next chap! The drama continues! A little warning: Major disturbance at the end of chap. Enjoy everyone!**

**Chapter 22**

Hermione sat in the Great hall, a plate full of scrambled eggs in front of her, but she had no intention of even touching the food. Her chocolate eyes stared at the table top as if she wanted to burn a hole through it, and she was vaguely aware that three pairs of eyes were watching her with concern, while a forth pair was glaring at her with disgust and hate.

A week had already passed since the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and it was yet another beautiful Saturday afternoon. But Hermione found no beauty in it. She didn't notice the bright sun light streaming from the giant windows in the hall and paid no attention to the happy laughter of her peers around her. She didn't even react when Ginny nudged her shoulder to get her attention nor that Harry had asked her a question. Robotically, she got up from her seat and left the table and her three bewildered best friend and the annoyed dirty blond curly haired witch, who was still glaring at her all the way to the exit.

She walked down the corridor, her eyes on the stone floor underneath her feet and in the process didn't notice the person walking directly in her path. She collided with another body and fell backwards on her butt. She groaned quietly in pain when her bottom collided with the hard and old surface. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly, getting to her feet and dusting off the back of her school robes. She was about to ask if the other person was alright, but when she looked up from the floor, the other person was already rushing away and she only saw a mop of dirty blond hair before it disappeared around a corner.

She stared after the person, only able to take in that the person was a boy, and then shrugged nonchalantly, thinking that maybe he was in a hurry to care that he had run into a girl and that she had fallen pretty heavily on her butt. She felt a headache starting up and she rubbed her temples with her fingers to ease it. It didn't work.

"Mione," she heard a voice call and saw Ron coming towards her with a broader than normal smile on his face. She kept the frown that threatened to settle on her features down and nodded at Ron. She wasn't really in the mood to talk, she wanted to see Draco. Seeing his peaceful face gave her a dose of strenght to go about her day. Her studies were still going strong and she wasn't falling behind in anything, considering she always worked ahead of everyone, but she did feel drained from lack of sleep she was having and, the fact, that she hadn't had a decent meal in almost a week now, and now it was getting worse because she didn't feel hungry there past two days, which had been taking a toll on her body.

"What do you want Ron?" she asked completely annoyed; with Draco in the hospital wing, she hadn't had the time to tell Harry what Ron had tried to do almost two weeks ago and, at the moment, she was just not in the mood to go and talk about it. On top of that, she just didn't want another worry to deal with. Draco in a magical coma was already enough.

She had researched about magical coma in the library, being the bookworm she was. She found out that it was similar to a normal coma, except, magical coma gives the wizard/witch unconscious dreams that deceive them in believing that they are conscious and going about their life as if nothing had happened. The person only awakens from the coma, if he/she sees through the supposedly 'perfect world' they are trapped in. She also read that there hadn't been many cases of magical coma's, and that in nearly all the cases the wizard or witch hadn't awakened from it. Hermione though, didn't give up and was hoping and praying that he would awaken. He had to, or else she didn't know what would happen to her without him.

"I was wondering…" Ron trailed off, and Hermione's attention once again snapped back to him. He was looking at the floor with a small blush marring his cheeks and his left hand scratching his head thoughtfully. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms over her chest, and waited for him to continue. She resisted the urge to tap her foot impatiently and sighed exasperatedly when he opened and closed his mouth, searching for the right words. "If you'd…" he paused again and Hermione rolled her eyes." Help me with my arithmacy homework?" he finally finished in a rush and from the look on his face, she could tell that he had wanted to ask something completely else.

Shrugging her shoulders she replied, "Sure." An uncomfortable silence fell on them like a thick curtain and Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly. "Okey Ron, I'll see you later," she said and turned to leave, but Ron grabbed her arm. Hermione stiffened at his touch and he could feel it, but he didn't loosen his grip. His blue eyes were blazing with an emotion she hadn't seen in them, and, frankly, it scared her and she tried to pull away. "Hermione," he breathed and she gasped when he pulled her forward. Seeing his intention, she turned her face sideways and he planted a kiss on her cheek and not her lips, like he had intended.

Using his distraction, she pulled away from him and ran as fast as she could away from that corridor. Her feet carried her up flights of stairs and she felt tears sting in the corners of her eyes. She needed to see Draco.

**X~~~X**

When she reached the hospital wing, she was about to rush inside, like she usually did, but two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she was stopped from her intention. Thinking it was Ron, Hermione panicked and started to trash around, but a familiar voice stopped her. "Granger, easy, it's just me," the voice of Blaise Zabini said and Hermione stopped immediately and he released her after he was sure she wouldn't be rushing in the room. He couldn't allow her to go inside.

She steadied herself on her shaky legs and turned back to glare at Blaise. "Why did you stop me?" she asked completely irritated. Blaise sighed. "C'mon," he motioned with his hand as he approached the door quietly. Hermione looked at him like he had gone nuts, but the way he cautiously opened the door a crack and waved his hand for her to come, made her curious, so she complied.

She tiptoed over to Blaise's side and he allowed her to peek through the small crack. She held back a gasp when she saw Narcissa Malfoy sitting by Draco's bed with teary eyes, while Lucius Malfoy was pacing at the foot of the hospital bed, his face indifferent. Madam Pomfrey was telling them of Draco's condition and when she mentioned 'magical come', a sob tore through the blond woman's throat.

"No, it can't be," she sobbed. "Isn't there something you can do?" the eldest Malfoy boomed and Hermione flinched at the force of it. She turned her eyes away from the scene, when Lucius started screaming at the med witch on how incompetent she was, and looked at Blaise, who was only a foot away from her.

"Enough," Madam Pomfrey snapped and it seemed to shock the head of the Malfoy family in silence. "If you want to scream, go outside. Your son needs peace, so if you keep this up, you will be forced to leave," the med witch said in a calm voice. Lucius wanted to say something else, but Narcissa's soft voice stopped him, "Lucius, please." He sighed but nodded and Hermione stepped away from the door and waved at Blaise to follow her. She leaned against the wall opposites the door and sighed heavily.

"Now you see why I stopped you," Blaise said absentmindedly, as he too leaned against the wall. Hermione nodded, already knowing why it would have been bad if she rush inside with Draco's parents inside the room. They didn't know of their relationship, since they were already planning Draco's arranged marriage with the Greengrass girl.

Suddenly, she felt someone tap her on the head and felt like an egg had been broken over her head. She looked to her left and saw Blaise tuck away his wand. "What-" she started to say, but he shook his head and pointed to the open arch that led to the stairs. At first she wasn't sure what was she supposed to see, but a second later, she heard rushing footsteps and saw two black haired girl came rushing around a corner. One was Pansy, she recognized, but the other she wasn't sure.

"Pansy for the last time," the girl, who she didn't recognize, snapped. "They only wanted to see me," she said with obvious annoyance. "Oh hey Blaise," she called when she obviously saw the dark skinned Italian. Hermione would have thrown a grateful glance at Blaise, if he could see her. Because of the disillusionment charm he had cast on her, and pretty successfully too, she was invisible to the three of them.

"Oh, hey Blaise," Pansy greeted when she was done glaring at the girl to finally notice him. Hermione rolled her eyes and watched the scene unfold, moving out of the way when the two girls approached Blaise. "What brings you two here?" he asked and Hermione could see his eyes sweeping over the whole corridor, as if he was looking for her. Pansy was the first one to start.

"Drakes parents said they wanted to see Astoria," she said, but was cut off by the girl, Hermione now knew, to her own great chagrin, to be Astoria Greengrass, Draco's future wife. The thought stung and Hermione felt a sharp pain in her chest, like someone had stabbed a knife in her heart. A tear slid down her cheek and she felt the urge to go up to the girl and grab her by her hair and wipe the floor with her. She clenched her fists by her sides and closed her eyes, trying to control that urge. "And that's why leave Pansy," she heard the Greengrass girl snap and it was followed with a whine from Pansy. She stomped her foot like a small child. "Fine," she huffed and turned on her heel and left.

"Are they still in there?" Astoria asked and Hermione held back the growl that wanted to escape her lips. She bit her tongue and held her breath for a moment before releasing it. "Yes," was Blaise answer and Hermione could detect a hint of disgust laced in his voice, which the black haired girl didn't notice and smiled at him. "Thanks Blaise," she said and Hermione wasn't really sure why she said it. The girl opened the doors to walk in. Hermione used this moment to slip inside and stood at the closed door for a moment.

"Oh Astoria, I'm so glad to see my future-daughter-in-law," the blond aristocratic woman exclaimed and Hermione felt another sharp stab in her chest area, which was soon replaced by anger. She marched over to Draco's bed as cautiously as possible and just when Astoria was about to take the seat on the small stool on Draco's side, opposites Narcissa, saying a polite "It's nice to see you too", Hermione pulled the chair out of the way with her foot and the black haired girl fell on her bottom hard, going as far as even hitting her head on the stool Hermione had pulled away. Hermione held back a laugh and moved out of the way just as Narcissa came to the girl's side, looking worriedly. The eldest Malfoy was just watching the scene with a smirk on his face, seemingly amused by the girl's 'unluckiness'.

"Astoria dear, are you alright?" the woman asked the girl, who blinked for a moment and then nodded. Meanwhile, Hermione had taken up a place besides Draco's bed and was glaring at the girl; she wouldn't let that perfect little pure-blood witch take Draco away from her. She would fight him tooth and nail if she had to and a lot of people knew that messing with Hermione Granger wouldn't go well.

Hermione watched as Draco's mother worried over the girl and she felt sadness that it couldn't be her. If Draco's parents knew of their relationship, they would never let them be together. Her blood would ruin the Malfoy pure blood line, she could almost imagine them say.

"How is he?" she heard Astoria ask and she wanted to growl possessively, but held it off; surely they would discover her then. Narcissa let out a sigh. "His in a magical coma," she said getting tearful. Astoria looked shocked, but then patted the elder woman's back. "It's going to be okey. I'm sure he'll wake up soon," she said and Hermione wanted to block her view when she looked at Draco almost lovingly. Hermione held back from pulling out her wand and hexing her; she didn't want her to look at Draco like that. Besides, didn't she know that he was already taken?

The rest of the conversation went on about the wedding and Hermione thought it would never end. Listening to the both women talking was pure torture, and not just because they were talking of things that had no big meaning in Hermione's life, but also because it hurt to know that she may very well lose Draco. When they were done, the Malfoy's left and Astoria was the only one to linger to watch Draco. Hermione stood behind her, her eyes watching her intently, so she wouldn't make any smart moves.

"Oh Draco," she sighed as she leaned down to kiss him. It was enough for Hermione and she lifted the disillusionment charm and pushed her wand hard in her neck, stopping her motion. "Get away from him," Hermione hissed and jabbed her wand painfully in the side of the girl's neck, making her hiss in pain and back away.

She smirked when she saw Hermione pointing her wand at her. "I had a feeling that the thing with the chair was no accident. I was wondering when the famous Hermione Granger, prudish bookworm know-it-all, would show up," she mocked and Hermione snarled. She wanted to hex the girl so bad, her hand was trembling. Just then, the doors to the hospital wing opened and in stepped Blaise.

"Blaise, how nice of you to join us," Astoria cooed and Blaise stared wide eyed at the two. "Now tell that little Mudblood to lower her wand," she napped when Hermione had yet to put away her wand. The 'Mudblood' comment didn't even bother her anymore.

Blaise gave Hermione a look that said he wanted her to do as Astoria said and Hermione grumbled quietly before complying. Astoria smirked and then walked over to the door. She smiled sweetly at Blaise and when she turned to sneer at Hermione, she could see Blaise grimacing behind her turned back. "Remember Granger, he may be yours now, but just wait. At the end of this year, he is going to be mine, and there is nothing you can do about it," she said with a wicked smile on her face and then walked out the door. Hermione released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding and fought the urge to just burst into tears and sobs.

"Granger, it's already dinner time. Aren't you hungry?" Blaise asked out of the blue and Hermione grimaced when she felt her stomach grumbling. She knew that a good meal would only do well for her, but at the same time, she didn't want to leave Draco's side. Especially, since now she had another problem to deal with. "I'll keep an eye on him," Blaise added when she was still reluctant to go. Hermione smiled gratefully at him and headed down for the Great hall, but not before giving him a friendly hug, he stiffened at once again. She chuckled to herself as she left the hospital wing.

**X~~~X**

The dinner went uneventful and Hermione actually managed to eat something and when she felt that she had eaten a sufficient amount of food, she left and headed back to the hospital wing. The corridors were dark as she walked, but she only had Draco on her mind to even think about it. When she turned a corner, she was suddenly pushed against the wall and she let out a gasp. A pair of lips latched onto hers and she tried to scream, but ended up letting whoever was doing it, slip their tongue in her mouth. After a moment of struggling, she had enough and instead of trying to pull away that only made the other person, hold her tighter she pretended to give in to the kiss. From the body pressing against hers, she could tell it was a guy, and she already knew how to stop him.

She felt her captor lose his focus and she used the opportunity to drive her knee right between his legs. He pulled away and groaned as he slumped to the floor and Hermione was finally able to pull out her wand and pointed it at him. "Lumos," she said and the tip of her wand lit up. She now could see the face of her attacker and she gasped.

To be continued…

**A/N: Cliffy, really sorry for that! I warned that there was going to be something disturbing at the end of chap! Anyway, as usual, tell me your thought. Just constructive criticism is welcomed, too! Don't be shy because I don't bite!**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	23. A bad night

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that I don't own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait people, but I school year has started again for me, so I am quite stressed at the moment. Anyhow, I was kinda disappointed when no one noticed what I thought was obvious! Anyway, here's another chapter for you all! Enjoy! ^^**

**Oh and by the way, if anyone is interested, they can check out the one-shot I wrote "Unbelievable". It's Ginny/Blaise with quite a bit of Dramione too. I know this is shameless advertising, but what can a girl do, right? Thanks in advance! C:**

**Chapter 23**

"Lumos," she said and the tip of her wand lit up. She now could see the face of her attacker and she gasped.

"Ron!" she exclaimed staring wide eyed at the ginger haired boy sprawled on the stone floor, clutching his groin and groaning in pain. Her momentary shock was short lived though and like some switch had been turned on, anger soon found its way in her system. "What…do you think you're doing?" she gritted out between clenched teeth, clutching her wand tightly and holding herself back from hexing the git. "Mione, I…" he trailed off as he moved into a sitting position, still holding his hurt pride.

"Don't call me that! I think we both know that the last thing you should be doing is pretending to be innocent," she snapped and her hand trembled. Tears of frustration made her eyes glassy, but she wouldn't let them fall. She wouldn't show him how much his lack of understanding of her feelings hurt her. Instead, she chose to glare heatedly. "Why did you kiss me?" she asked in a deadly calm now, her wand hand twitching with the need to fire off a hex, but she decided she would try to hear him out first, emphasize on 'try'.

"Well, I just thought that-" he started to say, but Hermione stopped him by shaking her head. "Thought what, Ronald?" she snapped while glaring at him, her wand still pointed at him. "That you had the rights to kiss me," she challenged. "Or maybe you thought that since Draco's in a Magical coma, I would run back to you?" she asked, but it was more like a statement than a question.

At her words, Ron seemed to think it through for a moment and then gave her a weak smile, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah," he admitted and Hermione gritted her teeth. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do more – hex him like she was tempted to do every time he opened his mouth, or kick him in the nuts another time. "It's just that, I thought that you were lonely and needed comfort," he said absentmindedly making her bite her lip to stop herself from spitting out Ginny's favorite bat bogey hex. She had learnt in over summer because Ginny had insisted, saying that it could come in handy. Oh how she wanted to use it now.

Then the words sunk in fully. "Lonely?" she echoed the word lowering her wand, her anger lessening a couple of notches, but not fading completely. The light coming from the tip of her wand cast shadows over her features and she could hardly make out Ron's. She knew that some of Ron's words were true. She was lonely and needed comfort, but she didn't need his comfort. She needed Draco's. She felt Ron touch her arm and she looked up in his face, slightly obscured in the shadows. The smile, wide and warm made her snap out of her daze and she felt her previous anger flood her once more, and she shoved her wand in Ron's face, startling him.

"Now listen Ronald and listen good. I may be lonely, but that doesn't mean I want to go behind Draco's back with anyone, especially, someone I haven't felt anything for quite a long time now," she said every word with a promise of murder in cold blood. "I love Draco," she admitted in a more softer tone and she heard Ron's sharp intake of breath. "And I don't think I have felt this strongly about anyone before..." she trailed off and a small smile crossed her features."Not even you," she admitted and the thought made her flood with happiness. No matter how dark their past was, she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was her feelings.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, his cheek flushing with anger, but Hermione didn't give him the chance. "Petrificus Totalus," she said and smiled when Ron's features froze with a look of pure shock plastered on them and his body went rigid before he fell on his back like a sack of potatoes, completely unmoving.

Without a word, Hermione turned on her heal and resumed her walk to the hospital wing, wanting to see Draco and hold his hand and talk to him, even if he may not hear her.

**X~~~X**

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here so late?" the med witch asked the moment Hermione stepped inside the room. She closed the curtain around Draco's bed, blocking his form from her view and Hermione tried not to scowl at this and cleared her throat.

"I'm here to see how Draco is doing," she said in a small voice, pushing away that need to walk over to the bed and yank the curtain aside. Madam Pomfrey gave her a disapproving look. Looking at her watch, she shook her head. "It's almost curfew Miss Granger, you better head back to your common room," she said dismissively and waved her off. "Plus, as you can see, Mr. Malfoy's condition hasn't changed," she added and Hermione hung her head in defeat.

"May I just sit by his side for a moment?" she asked hopeful that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't throw her out. The med witch took a long look at the girl and sighed when she saw the pain in the girl's eyes. "Alright, but only for fifteen minutes," she said sternly and then walked out of the room to her own private office.

Releasing a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, she walked over to Draco's bed and pulled the curtain aside only just enough so she could see his beautiful pale face and his torso. She leaned over his form, both her hands cradling his face and she noted that he was so cold. It scared her.

Tears welled in her eyes before she could even comprehend it and she only noticed she was crying when two salty and warm tracks ran down her flushed cheeks and fell on Draco's face. "My Dragon, if you can here me please…wake up," she choked out the last part in a sob and rested her forehead against his and cried. She wanted to stop. She knew that she shouldn't break down, but she missed him so much it felt like her heart was being ripped apart. She just couldn't take it anymore.

Completely forgetting that she couldn't stay there for long, she climbed on the bed and snuggled in his side, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Her tears continued to flow from her eyes, moistening his skin and shirt and she felt herself calming down considerably. His scent tickled her nose and she buried her face deeper in his neck, planting a small kiss there. "Please wake up," she murmured her eyes falling shut as sleep took her.

When Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office to check if the bright witch had obeyed and left, she was more than surprised to see the girl fast asleep on the Malfoy boy's bed with her arms around the boy. On closer inspection she could see tracks of dried tears on her cheeks and the med witch sighed, before pulling the curtain closed and leaving the room once more to retire for the night.

**X~~~X**

She felt herself melting when his lips met the tender flesh of her neck, her thighs tightening around his hips as if wanting to make them closer than they already were. He chuckled and whispered in her ear. "You naughty girl, what would you have me do?" he husked in a low tone. "I'll do anything you ask," he gave her lobe a gentle nip, his warm breath making goosebumps break across her skin. "Anything," he repeated and she felt warmth pool in her abdomen.

"Kiss me," she gasped out and treaded her fingers through his silken blond locks. He smirked and she could see a flame ignite behind those brilliant silver orbs. He leaned in slowly closing the gap between their lips bit by bit and she licked her lips in anticipation, her heart hammering against her chest. When their lips finally met after seconds of pure torture, her head spun with passion and she gasped just from the feel of his lips.

She kept releasing small whimpering sounds of need and he used the moment to slip his tongue in her mouth. "Draco," she sighed when they pulled apart, her eyes closed. When she opened them to look at him, she froze as she was met with baby blue eyes and red hair. "Ron what are you…" she trailed off and pushed hard against him in hopes of getting away from him. He stumbled, but didn't relinquish his hold of her thighs.

He was looking back at her with anger marring his features. "You slut," he snapped and his palm came down on her left cheek hard, making her head snap sideways. He roughly threw her off him and grabbed her by her hair. She cried out in pain and watched in horror him working on his belt buckle. "Lesson time you whore. I'll teach how to forget your place and who you belong to," he said with a sadistic smirk on his face and she let out a blood curdling scream.

**X~~~X**

"Noooooo," she screamed and her eyes snapped open. Her breathing was ragged and she trembled and she instinctively hugged the body of the boy she was sleeping next to. Tears ran down her cheeks before she could stop them and she sobbed brokenly. "Draco, I need you so much," she whimpered not even noticing the curtain around the bed being pulled aside.

"Miss Granger, what's the matter?" the voice of the med witch asked, but she could only cry harder. "I need you Draco," she sobbed harder and Madam Pomfrey was left with nothing but to pull the girl off the boy. The girl struggled, but after a moment wrapped her arms around the med witch's waist and cried against her bosom. Madam Pomfrey sighed, but patted the girls head.

After about ten minutes of non stop crying, Hermione's sobs were reduced to small hiccups and sniffs and Madam Pomfrey told her to go back to her common room and get some rest.

To be continued…

**A/N: I know, it was short, but I would still like to hear some thoughts! It may take some time for me work this twist out, but don't worry I already know how, so please stay tuned for more! C:**

**~*BeneHime*~**


	24. A bad notion

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Okay, it's been exactly three months and twelve days since I last updated this story. I know, it's pretty long and I am really sorry about that. But it couldn't be helped. I had major writers block that I couldn't get rid of for a very long time (even now I still have some problems with that), school has been pretty stressful and then I was sick for about two and a half weeks. I was a bit upset when I got a review saying that I have forgotten about this story, but really I haven't and it's still important to me!**

**But anyway I'm not going to go in a half page rant here, but just go straight to the story! The next chapter is coming up much faster though because it's my winter break from school, so I have more time on my hands and less stress! C:**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 24**

It was Sunday morning, but unlike the previous day when it had been sunny and quite warm for the middle of the fall season today it was dark and depressing. He noted that from the dark storm clouds and the pouring rain as it pitter-pattered against glass of the window he was leaning next to. Though what made the day even more depressing was the sight of a certain girl walking down the corridor.

Sadness was the first thing he noticed when she walked past him, head bowed, brown eyes dull, lifeless and bloodshot cast on the floor. The next was her appearance. Her hair was bushy and wild, like she hadn't brushed it for days and her face was so pale, like a sheet of paper, a clear evident that she hadn't had a good night's sleep in days and probably hadn't eaten much either.

Her robes were crumpled, he also noted. Like she had slept in them, and from the direction she was coming from he had no doubt that she had been in the hospital wing, which he believed that he wasn't wrong. Because where else did the girl spend most of her spare time – on a stool by the blond Slytherins side, of course. He felt a pang of jealous creep its self in his system, but pushed it away in favor of his worry for the witch.

He wanted to do something to change her depressed demeanor, but was at a loss of what to do. It had been a week since he last sent her a note or anything because he felt that he should let her calm down a bit after everything she had been through. She looked emptied and without energy most of the time and he doubted that his words could cheer her up, since all he did was say how much her boyfriend wasn't good for her. He had no rights to say it, he knew that, but he still did because it was in the human nature to be selfish – to care for ones self before others.

He was also cowardly and just couldn't man-up and approach her – at least not at the moment. He felt that if he did she would find out that he was the one sending her the notes and all. She was the smartest witch of their age after all and what would he do then? He doubted that he could withstand the rejection, or the humiliation. It probably sounded like the talk of a paranoid person, but he was rather careful at everything he did. It was better to ten times measure it before cutting it.

He continued to watch her retreating figure until she disappeared up a winding staircase and let out a sigh. Seeing her like this had made this day worse than it already was. He pushed off the wall and walked off in the opposite direction she had gone to, passing two fifth year girls and vaguely hearing them talking about how Filch had found Ronald Weasley in the hall yesterday right before curfew under a full body-bind curse.

**X~~~X**

Even though Madam Pomfrey had told her to get some rest Hermione knew that she just wouldn't be able to close her eyes after that horrid dream. Remembering it made a sick feeling settle in her stomach and she grimaced at the sudden uncomfortable churning there. The walk from the hospital wing seemed to go on forever, but she wasn't sure where she was going yet. Her feet were carrying her through the corridor on autopilot, while she was still choosing her destination.

She picked up her pace, though, when she started to get uncomfortable from all the stares she felt on herself. There where quite a few students around her, but for some reason, one pair of eyes especially was burning a whole through her, creating an unpleasant heat and she didn't like the feeling at all. She avoided everyone's eyes, choosing to look at her shoes instead, because she didn't want to be more vulnerable than she already was.

She looked like a wreck – no one had to even point it out for her – and the longer she stayed in the crowded corridors the more she felt judged and looked upon with pity, sympathy and probably disgust as well. Her hair looked like a bird's nest, since she hadn't brushed it for about three days. Her clothes were crumpled and she hadn't changed them just as long as she hadn't brushed her hair. And she hadn't had a decent meal for about a week now because her appetite was still almost non-existent.

As she went up a winding stair case and made it to the first landing, a cruel voice sounded from behind her, "Well, if it isn't the Mudblood Granger." For some reason she stopped to look behind her and saw Astoria Greengrass standing a few steps lower. Besides her was Pansy and behind them were Crabbe and Goyle – they were probably there because Pansy was – all of them sneering at her. Hermione sighed quietly and waited for the onslaught of insults. The two girls moved closer and Hermione had to take a step back.

"Wow Mudblood, you look worse than usual, or are you just preparing for Halloween?" Pansy asked smugly and Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind her. Hermione glared at her, which made Pansy get smugger. "What Mudblood, nothing to say?"

"Easy Pansy, the little Muddy blood might just start to cry," Astoria said with a smirk of her own and Pansy laughed. "Maybe we should call you Muddy Granger now, what do you think Muddy?" All four of them cracked up with laughter and Hermione threw them glares, but decided not to pay attention to their jeers and just continue on with moving up the stairs. At the moment she couldn't care less what they called her. She had been called 'Mudblood' for most of her Hogwarts days, so she was already used to letting it fly by her ears and, also, a simple alteration of the word didn't change that either.

"Where are you going Muddy, we're not done with you," Pansy called in a sing song voice and before she could see it, both girls had both her arms in vice grips and grinning at her. "Now don't be rude Muddy, I know that your parents didn't teach you manners, but you should respect your superiors," Astoria tsked pulling out her wand and pointing at Hermione's neck.

She stiffened, but didn't let the girls scare her – she still had her pride after all – and scoffed at the 'superior' comment. Astoria was hardly superior to her. She was two years younger than her and even Pansy and Hermione had already proven that she was the brightest witch of her age even if she wasn't pure-blood. "Don't flatter yourself," she said through clenched teeth, earning a glare from the black haired girl.

"I am superior to you because unlike your dirty blood, I have one of the purest blood in the whole magical world," she snapped and pushed the tip of her wand deeper in the soft skin of her neck. Hermione winced slightly, but didn't waver and kept her eyes on the girl's angry brown ones. This only seemed to get the girl more angry and she released her arm. "We'll see how you'll like this then, Muddy," she sneered and then nodded at Pansy.

Before she could react – being drained of energy already, which slowed her usual fast reaction to things – she was shoved roughly by Pansy and she landed on her back on the stone floor. The back of her head connected with one of the stone steps and pain erupted in her skull. She whimpered in pain, but still was able to remain conscious to see the wand pointed at her. Something hot poured from her head and she slowly reached to touch the spot. When she brought the hand in her vision she saw crimson coat her fingers. She could vaguely hear voices arguing frantically, but then everything went black.

**X~~~X**

Usually Ginny Weasley slept soundly on Sunday mornings and not even the early risers in her dorm could jar her out of her deep sleep. But this Sunday morning was different. When Ginny opened her still sleep filled eyes she had this feeling that something wasn't right. Cold tremors went down her spine and she was immediately wide awake the next moment, staring at the ceiling in her dorm room. It was still dark in the room and she came to the conclusion that it was still quite early.

The sound of the rain beating against the window reached her ears and she slipped out of the warmth of her bed to look outside. It was raining and she frowned at the depressing weather. Sighing she dressed quickly, putting on the first pair of clothes that was within grasp; a pair of deep blue jeans and a red cashmere V-neck sweater Hermione had lended her. She slipped on some socks, not sure if she put on two of the same pair, or two completely different ones in the half dark of the dorm, before slipping into plain, white gumshoes and tying the white laces.

As she combed her hair she noticed that for some reason the longer she stayed in the dorm the more anxious she became. And she didn't know why, though. There was nothing to worry about was there? Sighing once more, this time more heavily, she finished combing her long, ginger colored tresses, and pocketing her wand she left her dorm room.

Down in the common room she saw Neville, Dean, and Seamus sitting on one of the red and gold couches talking about something quietly between each other and occasionally looking at Ron. He was sitting on one of the armchairs with Lavender sitting on the armrest and almost hanging her breasts in his face. He looked like he was in a foul mood because he was glaring at everyone, who so much as looked at him. Spotting Harry sitting on the other couch she walked over to him. "Good morning everyone, what's up?" she greeted everyone as brightly as she could, but today no one seemed to be in a good mood.

"You couldn't sleep?" Harry asked and she nodded as she pecked him on the cheek. Harry knew that she liked to sleep on Sundays. "What's the matter, Gin?" She could hear the concern in his voice and she hugged him tightly. "I don't know, but I just feel something bad happened or will happen," she whispered and it was the truth. She didn't know if something had or would happen, but it had something to do with a close person otherwise she reasoned she wouldn't feel this way. Then she thought of Hermione and wondered if something happened to her. She hardly ever saw her lately, only in class, and she was growing more concerned about her best girl friend.

Her eyes strayed to Ron's still nasty demeanor and she frowned. "What's wrong with you, Ron?" she asked out loud and Ron's face immediately snapped towards her with a death glare. "Not your damned business," he snapped and got off the couch and stormed off. Lavender gave Ginny a glare and followed after Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes, while Dean, Seamus and Neville started laughing.

"Do I even want to know what's with him?" she asked them a bit uncertainly. They shook their heads. "Don't worry Gin; the reason isn't really as funny as those three make it." Harry said with a small chuckle. Sighing she gave Harry a chaste kiss and got off the couch. "I'll go see Mione, see how she is holding up." Harry nodded and she left the group of boys.

When she stepped outside the common room, she was a bit surprised to see a certain dark Italian leaning against the portrait hole. "What are you doing her Blaise?" she asked with her hands on her hips. For some reason ever since she had been introduced to the Slytherin, he had been hanging around her more and more. Not that she minded; he was nice to be around and to look at as well, but she wouldn't say it aloud. She still didn't understand the things he made her feel and she was fearful to analyze them as well.

"I happen to walk by and thought I'd wait and greet Ginevra Weasley," he said with a playful wink. Ginny narrowed her eyes. "And what exactly did a Slytherin lose on the sixth floor?" she asked with a smirk. He rubbed the back of his neck as if embarrassed. Slytherin's never hung around the Gryffindor tower; Ravenclaw maybe, but not their biggest rivals.

"How long were you waiting anyway?" she asked with a small frown. "About ten minutes," he said and then added, "I can leave if you're embarrassed with being seen with me." And just then a group of fifth years walked past them and gave them strange looks. Sighing she grabbed him by elbow and pulled him along with her down the stairs. "I'm not embarrassed to be seen with you, Blaise," she said simply and let go of his elbow when they were farther away from the Gryffindor common room.

"Where are we going?" he asked to change the subject as if feeling that there was somewhat of an awkward silence between them after her last statement. Ginny smiled. "I was going to see Mione. Do you want to come along?" she asked and bit her lip. She was looking ahead so she missed the small smile that came upon his lips before he answered, "Sure."

**X~~~X**

They almost reached the floor the hospital wing was located on, but stopped when they heard frantic voices coming from the landing just below them. "What did you do, Pansy?" the voice of a frantic girl Ginny didn't recognize, but Blaise did as he narrowed his eyes. He leaned over the stair railing and caught sight of Astoria Greengrass with her wand in Pansy's face.

"What did I do? Wasn't that what you wanted me to do?" she snapped back. "Crabbe, Goyle come back her now!" she screamed and they could hear two sets of heavy footsteps as they retreated. Leaning lower Blaise could see someone lying on the stairs. "Yes, but you weren't supposed to knock her out," Astoria continued to snap.

"What's going on Blaise?" Ginny asked too loudly and the two girls on the lower stair landing looked up with wide eyes and then they ran as fast as they could. "C'mon," he called at Ginny and ran down the stairs. When they reached the landing Astoria and Pansy had been on before, Ginny gasped in shock. "Hermione," she whispered seeing her best friend unconscious. There was blood on her right palm and as she kneeled down next to her, she saw the small puddle of blood on the stair.

"Blaise, we have to get her to the hospital wing," she called after Blaise. He appeared out of the corridor having lost sight of Astoria and Pansy. He could see the distress on her face and knew that she was fighting tears. Carefully he lifted the muggle-born witch bridal style and Ginny held Hermione's head upright as they hurried to the hospital wing as fast as they could.

To be continued…

**A/N: I know that was a bad place to end this chapter, but I felt I had to end it there! Next chapter coming up soon! Leave me a review with your thoughts! Oh and Happy New Year to everyone! The year of the Dragon *wink*!**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	25. Getting closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters!**

**Chapter 25**

.

.

.

'Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin. Oh, Merlin,' Ginny kept repeating in her head, as she and Blaise rushed to the hospital wing. Hermione was now as pale as a sheet and blood still oozed through her thick, honey brown locks, coating Ginny's fingers and dripping down onto the floor, leaving a crimson trail in their wake. She didn't know how serious was Hermione's condition, but it didn't look good at all. It came as a small relief when they reached the hospital wing. They practically banged down the door, startling the unsuspecting Medi-witch and making her jump.

"Ms Weasley, Mr Zabini wha–" she started to say before noticing that Blaise was carrying an unconscious Hermione Granger.

"Madam Pomfrey," Ginny couldn't stop herself from shouting even if said witch was only a few feet away and was now giving her a scathing look for that exact reason.

"Ms. Weasley, please don't shout. Mr. Zabini, place Ms. Granger on the bed besides Mr. Malfoy's," she said in a calm voice and set off to her office to collect vials of potions. Someone had to stay calm in situations like these, after all. Blaise nodded and did as the Medi-witch bade and gently lowered Hermione's unconscious form on the empty bed next to Draco's. Madam Pomfrey came back and immediately started inspecting Hermione.

"Is Hermione going to be okay?" Ginny was trying not to shout, but her voice still managed to be a pitch higher than she had intended. "Oh, please tell me she's going to be okay!" she continued, her voice getting louder with every word.

Madam Pomfrey frowned. "Ms. Weasley. If you continue this shouting, I will be forced to ask you to leave and come back later. Or to take a calming draught," she said with all seriousness and turned back to her work. Ginny snapped her mouth shut and watched the old witch bustle around anxiously.

"She's right Gin, you should calm down," Blaise whispered in her ear and she jumped because she hadn't noticed him standing behind her. When she thought about it, she wondered how he had come so close to her without her noticing it. He was only a breath away and she shivered imperceptibly and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help it," she sighed dejectedly. "What if…?" she trailed off and she felt tears gathering in her eyes and threatening to spill over. It was just hard to see Hermione, one of her closest friends, lying on a hospital bed, looking…lifeless. It even looked like she wasn't breathing. In her distraught state she didn't realise she had grabbed onto Blaise's hand. His breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat, but the red-head was completely oblivious to his reaction of her touch.

"It's going to be okay," he soothed and lightly squeezed her dainty hand. "It's Granger we're talking about here, after all." He wasn't laughing, but she knew that he wanted to make the situation less tense and somehow lighten the gloomy mood. Ginny turned around to look at him and the small smile on his lips, made her lips quirk up a tiny bit. She hit him on the arm, which he pretended had hurt a lot and rubbed the spot as if it was sore.

"I bruise easily, though you can't tell with my skin tone," he joked and some of Ginny's unease went away.

Madam Pomfrey had now drawn the curtain around Hermione's hospital bed. With an agitated sigh Ginny sat down on the small stool next to the bed and wrung her hands together nervously. Blaise watched her for a moment before crouching down in front of her, taking her hands in his bigger ones. Ginny's heart skipped a beat at the gentle look on his face and she was momentarily lost in his chocolate eyes.

"I'm serious – Granger's going to be fine. You know that, right?"

His sudden query brought her out of the trance his gorgeous eyes had put her in. She nodded once still looking at his face intensly. Her eyes were drawn to his lips suddenly when his tongue flickered out to wet his lips. She was mesmerized by the motion, completely oblivious to the fact that she mirrored it and Blaise's eyes were drawn to her lips as well. Their eyes met suddenly and Ginny unconsciously leaned closer towards Blaise as he did the same.

The sound of the hospital wing's double door opening rather loudly made them both jump apart and they both tried to look casual, as Harry and Ron practically flew into the room. It was hard to do actually, since they were from rival houses and probably shouldn't stand so close together, much less look like they were being friendly with each other.

"Ginny," Harry said the moment he saw his girlfriend and rushed up to envelope her in a hug, oblivious of what had almost transpired between her and the good-looking, dark-skinned Italian. But even if he was oblivious of what could have happened if he and Ron hadn't barged in like that, he still couldn't help shooting a dirty look towards Blaise for even being there.

He was so annoyed by the presence of the Slytherin that he couldn't stop the next words slipping from his mouth, "What is he doing here?" Ginny pulled away and gave Harry a glare.

"Blaise helped me get Hermione here," Ginny said going to Blaise's defence.

"Since when do you call him 'Blaise' instead of 'Zabini'?" Harry asked sounding like that was the most obvious thing in the world. Ginny rolled her eyes and remained cool on the outside, but she was cursing inwardly.

"It's his name, isn't it?" she retorted and Blaise smirked as he stood a couple of feet apart from the trio.

Harry wasn't very happy with Ginny's response. "Okay, fine, but what is he still doing here?" he demanded. After Ginny gave him a nasty glare, he added, "Not that we don't appreciate your help, but Hermione's not even your friend. Last year you still called her 'Mudblood'…" he trailed off.

Ginny flushed in anger. She was about to give Harry a piece of her mind, but Blaise beat her to it. "Draco's my best mate. He'd hex me into oblivion if he knew I didn't help his girl and made sure she was okay."

Ron snorted, "Well, aren't you noble."

It seemed if Hermione was brought into the conversation Ron still found it a rather touch subject. Blaise gave him a bored look. "Oh, look what Potter dragged in. If it isn't the Weasel." This got Ron to turn red and even Harry looked like he was ready to pull out his wand and hex Blaise. Ginny intervened.

"Stop it, you three."

There was a harrumph from behind the foursome as Madam Pomfrey poked her head from behind the curtain. "Thank you, Ms. Weasley. I was about to tell them the same thing."

Whatever insults they had been about to throw at each other dried up on their tongues and instead two out of the three settled to glare at the other, who decided to remain stoic. Ginny could feel Blaise's eyes on her and decided to change the subject.

"How'd you guys even found out what happened?"

Harry and Ron finally decided that ignoring Blaise would be the best choice of action and turned their attention to Ginny. "McGonnagal told us. As soon as we knew, we rushed here as fast as we could," Ron explained.

"But how did McGonnagal–" Ginny started to ask, but Madam Pomfrey emerged from behind the curtain again and interrupted saying, "I notified Professor McGonnagal as soon as you brought Ms. Granger in. She should be here soon. Oh, there she is-"

As she said that, Professor McGonnagal marched into the hospital wing. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Ms. Weasley, you are all here," she said. "Poppy, how is Ms. Granger?"

"Ms. Granger sustained a head trauma and there was a considerable amount of blood, but I was able to stop the bleeding. I gave her a blood replenishing potion and one for her concussion, but she should be fine to leave by tomorrow night, or the next day at the latest," Poppy explained and Ginny let out a sigh of relief. She'd thought Hermione was hurt worse. When she saw her friend lying there on the steps, blood pooling under her, she'd thought she wouldn't make it. Now she could only chastise herself on her pessimistic thoughts.

"Alright, that's good. Now–" McGonnagal turned her attention on to the three Gryffindor's of her House and finally noticed a Slytherin among them. "Mr. Zabini, what are you doing here?" McGonnagal was frowning and Ginny cut in quickly.

"Blaise was with me when we found Hermione. He helped me get her here," Ginny explained and cringed at the look Harry sent her.

Mcgonnagal seemed surprised, but brushed it off. "And have you two any idea of how this happened? Was it an accident?" she continued wanting to get to the bottom of this.

"It wasn't an accident–" Ginny started to explain, but McGonnagal cut in–

"How do you know it wasn't?"

Ginny paused. She wasn't sure if she should rat out Blaise's House mates. She exchanged a meaningful look with Blaise. He seemed to get what she was asking him because he nodded and Ginny launched into an explanation, "It wasn't an accident because when we got there, Pansy and Astoria were arguing on the stairs with Hermione lying unconscious at their feet."

McGonnagal frowned. "Ms. Parkinson and Ms. Greengrass? Are you certain that they weren't trying to help Ms. Granger? Ms. Granger looked distressed this past week and it could have been an accident."

This time Blaise cut in, "They ran as soon as they saw us. A person who wants to help another doesn't run away."

Ginny was a little disappointed that McGonnagal could come up with that kind of bullshit conclusion. Not that she would voice that aloud, but McGonnagal seemed to realise that they had no reason to lie or make something up.

"In any case, if it's true, the two of them are in serious trouble," McGonnagal said.

"How serious?" Ron asked.

"Possible expulsion," she said gravely and with a swish of her emerald cloak she left the hospital wing, leaving no doubt in the minds of the four students that the two Slytherin girls were indeed in big trouble.

"So, how did you two happen to be exactly at the same place and time when you found 'Mione?" Harry asked suddenly and Ginny flinched imperceptibly.

"Well–" she started, not sure how she could explain it so it wouldn't sound suspicious. She was about to panic, but Blaise cut in–

"We ran into each other on the stairs. Is that a crime, Potter?"

Ginny almost sighed in relief when Harry's suspicion seemed to be somewhat mollified, but not his irritation. She could only admire Blaise's ability – one that most of the Slytherin's possessed – to keep calm in a situation like this – a situation when lying was the only way out. Unfortunately.

"It's not a crime–" Harry started, but Ron interrupted like his tongue was on fire and he couldn't hold the words in–

"But try to stay down in the dungeons where you and the rest of you, snakes, belong."

Blaise was affected by Ron's words, but he didn't show it, but Ginny couldn't help her huff of indignation. "Shut it Ron! He helped me get 'Mione here. The least you could do is act somewhat civil, while we're here."

Ron snorted, but Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "Gin's right, Ron. Give it a rest for now."

"Don't worry, I'm leaving anyway," Blaise shrugged.

Ginny watched him go and if Harry and Ron weren't in the room, she would have called after him and asked him to stay. She realised then she hadn't even thanked him. Harry's arms wrapped around her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Eww," Ron exclaimed as Harry was leaned in to kiss Ginny, "I don't have to see that."

Harry scowled at him. "Yeah, we could say the same when you and Lavender do it. It looks like she's trying to suck your face off," Harry said and Ginny giggled.

Ron turned an ugly shade of puce and was about to say something when Madam Pomfrey appeared once more. "Alright, you three have to clear out of here. Ms. Granger needs peace and quiet. Come back tomorrow morning," she said, but Ron was not having that.

"Can we at least see her?"

Madam Pomfrey looked like she was going to kick them out, but then relented, "Just a look and only for a couple of minutes, but then you have to clear out of here."

Harry, Ginny and Ron immediately swarmed around Hermione as Madam Pomfrey pulled open the curtain surrounding her bed. Some of Hermione's color had returned, but she still looked pale and fragile. Harry and Ron were quiet, shocked at seeing their best friend like this, and Ginny knew they thought the same: Poor Mione!

.

.

.

To be continued…

**A/N: So…it's been more than a year. I wouldn't be surprised if a lot of people have already given up on this story. I totally understand all of you and I don't expect anyone to even leave me a review, though, it'd be nice to hear if anyone is still reading this, or if it's just to cuss me out or something.**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


	26. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit of it!**

**Chapter 26**

.

.

.

The next day the Headmaster's office was filled almost to its capacity. Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with the respective Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Minerva McGonnagal and Severus Snape, standing on either side of him, both looking grim.

Like two enemy camps, the Gryffindor's: Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione stood apart from the Slytherin's: Astoria, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. It was like the two parties had decided to stay as far away from each other as physically possible. Blaise was the only one standing apart from the two groups, trapped somewhere in the middle.

Hermione had been released from the hospital wing that afternoon, not two hours earlier and was still a bit pale, but she wanted to be a part of the meeting with the Headmaster. Harry and Ron had insisted they come too, even though Mcgonnagal had made it clear only Ginny and Hermione were required to come, the later only if she was feeling better.

When Hermione woke that morning, she still wasn't hundred percent, but when Ginny came by, all smiles and cheerful to see her friend awake, and told her she was going to what she dubbed as 'The Execution', Hermione decided she wasn't going to lie in the hospital wing for the rest of the day. Madam Pomfrey insisted on giving her a pain relief potion and sent her down to the Great hall for lunch.

Some part of her – a rather big one – felt a crushing disappointment to still see Draco on the hospital bed, still outside her reach. Even though his body was there, she knew that his mind was somewhere else, trapped, or maybe he was where he wanted to be. It was probably beautiful, whatever he was seeing, or maybe he wasn't seeing anything. As much as she felt bad for even thinking it, she hoped it was the later. Her inner battle was raging on. One side of her was still holding on to hope Draco would wake up soon, but the other side was looking for reasons to give up, no matter how often she told herself these thoughts weren't helping Draco.

At lunch, she ate some, but she still felt weird sitting with her friends at the Gryffindor table, like her run in with Pansy and Astoria hadn't happened. Can someone's life flash right before their eyes, the way they say it happens when they're about to die, but they tehnically don't die? Because that was the only way she could describe her situation.

She had caught a glimpse of the two girls along with their goons, Crabbe and Goyle, as they were leaving the Great hall. Both girls hadn't looked too happy to see her and shot her venomous looks, while Crabbe and Goyle just looked nervous. Both probably feared being tied alongside Pansy and Astoria.

During lunch, Harry and Ron had gotten the idea they had to be a part of the meeting, which McGonnagal hadn't been happy about when their foursome had arrived at the office. If it hadn't been for Dumbledore, McGonnagal would have sent the two out the door and off to Gryffindor tower to do their homework.

Grudgingly, McGonnagal had agreed, but sternly told the two that they'd get extra homework in her class, which the two had whined at. After another withering look, though, the two had shut up. Hermione also had the displeasure of seeing the two Slytherin girls arrive and their two goons. Oh, how she wished she didn't have to be in the same room with the first two. Crabbe and Goyle she could handle.

Blaise had been the last to arrive. His casual swagger kind of reminded her of Draco. If their looks weren't so drastically opposite, she'd think they were related. She tried not to think about Draco at that moment, but he always seemed to be at the forefront of her mind. She sometimes caught herself thinking that when Draco woke from his coma, she'd somehow feel it. But that was wistful thinking and she only hoped she'd be around when it happened.

So, after her fellow Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's had assembled, Snape had arrived like a bat out of hell, giving them all an equally chilling look. He and McGonnagal took their place on either side of Dumbledore and the meeting could begin.

"Is everyone present? Yes?"

When everyone nodded, Dumbledore continued, "Then let's begin."

Pansy scoffed rather loudly and Dumbledore sent the girl an inquisitive look. "Yes, Ms. Parkinson?"

Pansy was a true Slytherin at heart – if she even had one – as she didn't wilt under everyone's stares. It was almost like she was in spot light and basking in everyone's attention. Either bad or good it didn't seem to matter to her. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes almost in sync and Harry and Ron both looked disgusted.

"You make this sound like a big deal. Are we sentenced to Azkaban?" she asked scornfully. Her fellow Slytherin's sans Blaise sniggered, while Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sent them – again sans Blaise –glares. Professor McGonnagal went pink in the face.

"Young lady, watch what you say," she scolded. Snape sent Pansy a withering look.

"Pansy, shut your mouth. You want to make this worse for yourself?" Blaise hissed at her, which Pansy huffed at, but shut her mouth. Hermione was extremely grateful for Blaise being there. Dumbledore's twinkling blue eyes settled upon Blaise.

"Thank you, Mr Zabini. Professor McGonnagal told me that you and Ms Weasley witnessed some of what happened." It was more a statement than a question, but Ginny decided to cut in.

"Yes, actually, we didn't see how it happened, but from the way Parkinson and Greengrass were behaving, it wasn't an accident," Ginny explained.

Dumbledore encouraged, "What way were they behaving?"

Blaise took over before Ginny could. "They were arguing about something. Granger was just lying there. If they were going to help her they wouldn't have run away the moment they saw us. Crabbe and Goyle–" 'stupid boneheads', he muttered to himself "–ran away before we got there, so we don't know what their involvement was."

Dumbledore nodded and turned his attention to the guilty party of Slytherin's. "Is this true?" he asked the four. Pansy clenched her teeth, Astoria was staring at the floor and Crabbe and Goyle were looking anywhere but the professor's. McGonnagal looked disgusted, while Dumbledore looked grim. The silence was ended no other than Severus Snape.

"Answer your Headmaster. But then again, I'm sure Ms Granger can answer all these questions," he said off handedly.

"Then let her, I don't care," Pansy said through clenched teeth. Pansy was tempted to say something obscene to the professors, but held back. McGonnagal already looked like she was going to blow a gasket.

"No, Severus. We agreed Ms Granger would be here only if she wished. Ms Parkinson, will you kindly answer the questions. We will not bargain with you," Professor McGonnagal snapped. Her patience was running thin. Pansy Parkinson was lucky Albus Dumbledore was a patient man and tolerated a lot of things.

"Can't you use Veritaserum and get it over with?" Ron asked sick of hearing all the bullshit. If he had to make the choice, he'd throw Pansy and Astoria out and be done with it.

Snape looked amused. "That's not a bad idea, Weasley." This made Ron shudder. He couldn't believe Snape was actually agreeing with his way of thinking.

The four Slytherin's flinched. Astoria was the first to cave. Maybe it was the fact that she was still a fifth year, or maybe she wasn't used to being under duress. Hermione couldn't believe this was the girl Draco's parents had chosen for him.

"Okay, yes, we ran," she blurted, which got her a death glare from Pansy.

"What happened, Ms Greengrass? Is what Mr Zabini and Ms Weasley said true?"

Astoria gulped loudly, but shakily said, "Yes…all of it."

Hermione admitted to herself that this was the third degree. She wouldn't have minded telling the professors what happened and how, but apparently the professors were more interested in a confession from the Slytherin girls themselves.

"But I never thought she'd get hurt. It was only supposed to be a warning–" Astoria was stopped by Pansy's elbow in her ribs.

"A warning?" Snape asked, his stare directed at Pansy. "What did Ms Greengrass mean, Ms Parkinson?"

It was Pansy's turn to gulp. "It was Astoria's idea, I swear," she blurted. Now Astoria glared at Pansy. The two were trying to take each other down at the same level.

"What kind of warning and were Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle involved?" Dumbledore asked. The two goons looked noticeably more nervous. "We had nothing to do with it," they exclaimed.

"But you were there. You ran," Blaise pointed out. The two shut up.

Astoria scowled and sent Pansy another glare. "It was my idea, but Pansy was the one who pushed Granger. Bur it wasn't supposed to end like that. I just wanted to scare her off, so she'd stay away from my Draco," she said.

Hermione was instantly ready to rip Astoria a new one for even suggesting that, but Pansy seemed to have similar thoughts. "Your Draco? He's mine. The only reason I helped you with your bogus idea, was to rid Draco of that Mud-Muggle born," Pansy snapped. Now Hermione wanted to rip a new one to the both of them. Ginny seemed to feel the anger inside her, as she shook her head and rolled her eyes towards the pair.

"His parents have chosen me as his betrothed," Astoria bragged. "I'll be wed to Draco right after his graduation." Now Pansy was ready to blow a gasket. Astoria hadn't told her this.

"Why you little bi–" Pansy said, but McGonnagal cut in.

"Language, Ms Parkinson," Mcgonnagal scolded and frowned at Astoria, "But you are not of age yet."

"I have my parent's permission. It doesn't matter, if I'm of age or not."

Hermione was disgusted at how smug Astoria sounded. She hadn't noticed the Slytherin girl before, but ever since she found out Astoria was to be Draco's wife, she'd started to hate the woman even though she hadn't had a reason to do before. Well, it was safe to say, Hermione now got one reason to resent the younger girl.

As if sensing her thoughts, Astoria gave her a look like she was something black and disgusting stuck under her finger nails. Hermione glared back. If Astoria thought she could scare her away from Draco, she was dead wrong.

"Draco can marry whoever he likes and he won't marry you, Greengrass. A betrothal doesn't matter," Pansy said and the two Slytherin girls glared at each other.

"Interesting choice of words," Hermione commented off handedly. This amused Dumbledore as his eyes twinkled at Hermione.

"Shut up, Granger!" both Pansy and Astoria snapped. "No one asked for your opinion," Pansy added rudely. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked ready to wring their necks. Blaise sighed in exasperation. Pansy and Astoria had turned this interrogation into a circus.

"Quit! Both of you!" Snape bellowed and Pansy and Astoria quieted immediately. Dumbledore decided that enough was enough. He had heard enough.

"Everyone, except Ms Parkinson, Ms Greengrass, Mr Goyle and Mr Crabbe can leave," Dumbledore said kindly. Hermione and her fellow Gryffindor were ready to leave and were heading towards the door when Dumbledore said, "Ms Granger, you can stay if you wish." Hermione hesitated, but then nodded to Ginny to go on without her. She wanted to know what the professor's would decide and Dumbledore had also decided she deserved to hear it.

Pansy and Astoria ignored her, while she stood apart from them and their goons, too busy looking at each other with death glares. Pansy looked like she wanted to tear off Astoria's head and Astoria looked excessively smug. Hermione rolled her eyes a millionth time that day it seemed.

"Ms Parkinson and Ms Greengrass, if it was only up to me, I'd expel you both, but since Severus is your Head of house, I'll let him decide your punishment," Dumbledore said with all seriousness. The two girls looked relieved.

"I am not opposed to the idea," Snape said. Pansy and Astoria looked like two deer's caught in headlights. "However, it wouldn't be good for either of you, so I have decided three weeks suspension will suffice. Think of it as probation. You will go to your dorms and pack up your trunk and with the next train both of you will be out of here. Everything you miss in class, you will have to catch up to when you come back. Is that clear?"

Both girls nodded, rather accepting of their fate. Hermione didn't think they were that lucky, but it would have been worse if they were expelled. She wasn't afraid to admit to herself that the later option was more appealing to her.

"And," Snape continued, "Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle, I'll be seeing you two in detention tonight. Now off with you lot." The girls looked relieved to be leaving, but Crabbe and Goyle didn't look so happy. A detention with Snape. Even Hermione shuddered.

"Ms Granger, how are you feeling?" her Head of house asked kindly.

"I'm good professor, thank you." And just like that the meeting was over. She stayed for a few minutes longer to talk to the professors. McGonnagal was very happy she was feeling good so soon after the incident and so was Dumbledore. Snape didn't show much interest in her health, but he wasn't unkind either. Hermione left feeling a tad bit better.

**X~~~X**

"So what did the harpy's get? A detention? Expulsion?" Ginny asked as soon as Hermione had stepped outside Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah, they took off like two Dementors out of Azkaban," Harry joked. Hermione grinned, but when she saw the look Ron sent her, her grin disappeared.

"So, Malfoy's gonna marry the Greengrass." It was statement Hermione really didn't care much for.

"What's your point, Ron?" Ginny was immediately on the offensive. Hermione had taken enough shit lately; she didn't want Ron to constantly remind Hermione something that her friend probably dreaded constantly. She'd seen the look on Hermione's face when Astoria told the news. There hadn't been a shred of surprise or even shock, which only meant, she'd already known about it. Pansy hadn't known by her reaction.

Hermione chose to ignore Ron entirely. She'd done the same at lunch whenever Ron made a snide or cutting remark towards her relationship with Draco. Now he had even more ammunition, but Hermione didn't want to get into any arguments with him. It seemed where Draco was concerned, Ron's buttons were pushed the wrong way.

"Parkinson and Greengrass are suspended from Hogwarts for three weeks. Their leaving with the next train. Crabbe and Goyle got detention with Snape tonight," Hermione explained. Ginny grinned. "Ha, serves them right!" Hermione couldn't agree more.

"So, what are you going to do when Malfoy marries that Greengrass?" Ron asked, like he hadn't gotten the hint from Ginny before. Ginny was ready to kill her own brother. She was sure her mom could have more children if she wanted to. Hermione said nothing, but Ginny could see that she was holding herself back.

"Ron, I swear to God, if you don't shut up, I'll castrate you personally," she snapped. "C'mon 'Mione." She grabbed Hermione's hand and led her away, giving Harry a look over her shoulder.

"Sorry, mate." Harry chuckled at Ron's horrified look to his sister's threat.

"But what did I say wrong?" Ron scowled. Harry shrugged. The two followed after Hermione and Ginny, who already had a good head start on them. Ron's mood, which had been quite good before when he heard that Malfoy was getting married and soon and not to one Hermione Jean Granger, dampened the moment he realised that Hermione still seemed to live in some illusion world where Malfoy would defy his family just to be with a Muggle born. He hoped Malfoy's riches were more important to him than the brilliant, Muggle born witch.

**X~~~X**

"I'm going to the hospital wing to see Draco. I'm his betrothed after all."

"Oh no you're not. If anyone's seeing him then it me," Pansy shot back angrily.

Astoria scowled. "Don't you think it's time for you to accept the fact that Draco's mine. Not even the Mudblood will stop me from marrying him."

"No, he is not–" Pansy stopped mid rant and froze.

"Yes he is, or he will be," Astoria continued, but when Pansy didn't say anything else, she smirked. "Oh, so you agree that–Pansy?" she asked suddenly freaked out. Pansy looked like she was frozen and her eyes seemed different, distant. But then she moved suddenly and before Astoria could react, she withdrew her wand.

"Crucio," she muttered and before Astoria's eyes could widen, she was down on the floor. She screamed, as she was hit with a pain like thousands of knives digging in her skin and tearing her apart. The few students that were around ran and soon the corridor was in full panic. No one was brave enough to approach Pansy to stop her.

Pansy suddenly released the curse and fell back like she was shocked. She watched Astoria writher on floor for a moment longer before she was left panting and unable to move her body. "A-Astoria? What–what happened– I didn't– it wasn't me–"

Something in Astoria made her get to her feet even though her body was ready to give out. She wanted to warn Pansy to get away from her. She wasn't controlling herself. Her hand pulled out her own wand even though she tried to fight it. "Astoria?"

"Incendio," she muttered and Pansy's robes caught on fire. Just like that, the force left Astoria and she collapsed, unconscious.

Pansy screamed and in her panic dropped on the ground and started rolling around. No one approached her, even though she screamed for help. The flames were burning her skin and Pansy's screams grew in volume from the pain. "Help me!" she continued to scream, but the flames were too strong.

Severus Snape came running down the corridor the moment he heard the screams. "Finite," he muttered and the flames went out. Pansy sobbed pathetically on the stone floor, in a lot of pain. Astoria was still unconscious. By then, a large crowd of students had gathered, among them Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron.

"What happened professor?" Harry asked, but Snape only told him to fetch Madam Pomfrey. What had happened? Hermione wondered.

**X~~~X**

After Pansy, with some serious burns, and an unconscious Astoria were taken to the hospital wing, Ginny suggested she'd walk Hermione to the Head's common room, even though Hermione had wanted to go up to the hospital wing to see Draco. Some part of her, the sympathetic part, had wanted to see if the two Slytherin girls were alright. From the students who'd seen the fight between the girls, they'd said the two had been arguing before suddenly whipping out their wands and having a go at each other. Pansy, one fourth year girl said, had used an unforgivable on Astoria and Astoria in turn had set Pansy on fire.

"I wonder what got into those two," Ginny said aloud.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted because she really had no idea.

"You think they did it on purpose, just so they wouldn't have to leave?" Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head.

"I don't think so. An unforgivable isn't something to joke with."

"Fine. I'm just saying that I wouldn't put it past them. They're Slytherin's after all," Ginny muttered and Hermione grinned.

"I'll see you at dinner, Gin."

"Okay, rest a bit. You still look a bit pale."

"Thanks."

They reached the portrait and the two friends hugged before Ginny went to the Gryffindor tower. When Hermione was about to say the password, she noticed something glinting on the floor. At a closer look, it looked like a small, red, marble. She picked it up and almost the next second it exploded into brilliant red, yellow, golden, blue and green colors. At first, she thought it was a prank, but then the small sparks formed letters.

'Your enemies got what they deserved' was all it said.

They hung in the air for a couple seconds longer before disappearing.

What– She started to think, but then it clicked: Astoria and Pansy. Shit!

.

.

.

To be continued…

**A/N: That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to all of you who left me reviews. As usual, your response made me smile. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible. I really need to finish this story before I start anything else! Leave me a review if you like!**

**~*Ulquishinee*~**


End file.
